Institución Shikon
by Cattita
Summary: Una nueva ciudad las espera, será mejor hacer amigos,¿quien quiere compertir en drifting? Yo no juego a correr, yo hago de las carreras un arte, algo de lo que poder disfrutar. es un IxK MxS KxA SexR, dejen muchos reviews
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Era una tarde soleada, tranquila en todos los aspectos, no había tráfico, gente corriendo porque llegan tarde, una tarde inusual para una ciudad como Tokio. A las afueras de la ciudad había un templo, con unos jardines enormes en los que se podía respirar auténtica paz, menos en el interior de la casa Higurashi……

_¡¡¡Mama!!! ¿Dónde pusiste mi maleta?_

_Está en tu habitación, debajo de tu cama_

_No la veo……… ¡A ya!…… ¡gracias mama!_

_No pasa nada_

_¡¡¡Mama!!! ¿Dónde está mi mochila del colegio?_

_Debajo de la mesa del ordenador_

_¡Gracias mama!_

_Y ahora que………_decía en un susurro

_¡¡¡Mama!!! No encuentro mi gorra de la suerte, ni mi cepillo de dientes, ni mi uniforme de la escuela ¡¡¡QUIERES SUBIR A AYUDARME!!!_

_Esta hija mía es un desastre……_ subiendo tranquilamente las escaletas para encontrarse con su hija…

_¡¡¡SUBE YA!!! Estoy muy nerviosaaaaa…..._ gritaba la muchacha que estaba desordenando toda su habitación para encontrar todas las cosas.

_Ya voy hija……_

Sakura llegó al cuarto de su hija y encontró todo hecho un desastre, la ropa tirada en la cama, los libros por el suelo, sus senseres para el aseo personal todos desordenados sobre la mesa del tocador, a su hija dando vueltas por la habitación intentando guardar más ropa de la que entraba en la maleta.

_Hija, ¿no ves que no te cabe todo eso?_

_Tiene que entrar…… necesito toda mi ropa_

_Pero hija, se un poca más practica, llévate ahora la ropa de verano y dentro de dos meses la de invierno._

_Tienes razón…… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_Pues posiblemente morirte de estrés._

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_

Madre e hija empezaron de nuevo con los preparativos, tenían que dejar todo listo para mañana por la mañana, cuando su hija pequeña cogiese un avión, para irse muy lejos a estudiar en una escuela reconocida por todo el mundo, la escuela Shicon, en la que solo gente con mucho dinero o chicos que habían aprobado un durísimo examen podían entrar.

En la otra punta del mundo un chico con el pelo tan rubio que a la luz del sol parecía plata y unos ojos del color de la miel paseaba por las calles de su ciudad con su amigo de toda la vida, hablando sobre lo que les esperaba en la escuela.

_Y dime Inu, ¿este año seguirás en el equipo de fútbol?_

_Creo que si, aun no lo se_

_Pues ya lo podías ir pensando, solo queda una semana para que se terminen las vacaciones, además, no creo que a tu novia le haga mucha gracia que dejes el equipo, eso te quitaría popularidad_

_Y a mí que me importa Koga, mientras tenga a mis amigos, el resto me da lo mismo_

_¿Incluso tu novia?_

_Incluso ella, si no quiere estar conmigo, pues siempre habrá otra, la variedad es infinita._

_Si, y creo que van a entrar chicas muy interesantes este año, tengo entendido que hay cuatro en especial que podrían hacerle la competencia a tu novia y sus amigas. Son japonesas y ya sabes lo que se dice, la belleza oriental…… _decía Koga con los ojos entrecerrados y con cara de deseo

_¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_Pues Miroku, ¿Quién va a ser? Que chico en su sano juicio se metería en los archivos del colegio para ver únicamente las fotografías de las nuevas integrantes de nuestra prestigiosa institución._

_Tienes razón, ya podía haber mirado los exámenes, pero no, en su mente solo podía caber una cosa, chicas._

Los chicos siguieron caminando, hablando sobre los problemas que tenían en su vida sentimental, sobre los estudios, lo que harían en un futuro. Sin duda una conversación demasiado madura para unos chicos de dieciocho años.

La noche pasó en Tokio y un nuevo día amenazaba con salir, mientras una chica de cuerpo menudo se desperezaba en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y colocando la almohada encima de esta. Era demasiado temprano como para despertar. El sol comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de la ventana y dieron a parar sobre cuatro rostros que dormían placidamente sobre el suelo. Había sido su última noche de chicas en su querida ciudad ya que serían enviadas a una cárcel estudiantil o llamado de otra forma un internado.

Poco a poco las cuatro chicas fueron despertando haciendo un gran alboroto

_¡¡¡No me quiero ir!!! _Dijo Rin con cara de desesperación

_¡¡¡Yo tampoco!!!_ Decía Sango haciendo un puchero.

_¡¡¡No me pienso mover de aquí!!!_ Decía Kagome mientras se tapaba aun más con su colcha

_Apoyo la moción._ Decía Ayame imitando la reacción de su amiga.

Las cuatro chicas llevaban una vida muy tranquila en su colegio, eran populares y queridas por todos ya que eran amables y simpáticas con todos, desde los cerebritos y feos hasta los deportistas guapísimos. En su colegio nadie quería creerse que esto iba a pasar, pensaban que era una mala pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertarse.

La madre de Kagome entro al cuarto y se encontró a las cuatro chicas haciendo pucheros sin quererse levantar. Todo estaba preparado gracias a dios ya que la mujer sabía que le costaría horrores levantar de la cama a esos monstruitos. Después de un rato de negociaciones entre la parte positiva (Sakura) y la negativa (Kagome, Sango, Rin y Ayame) la parte positiva ganó la batalla, como era de esperar y las chicas no tuvieron de otra y terminaron levantándose. Mientras una se duchaba las otras dos desayunaban, era una manera de ahorrar tiempo ya que llegaban con el tiempo justo para coger el avión, eso si no lo perdían claro.

Cuando las cuatro chicas ya estaban preparadas para irse, el hermano de Kagome, Sota, se puso a llorar inconsolablemente.

_¡No quiero que te vayas!_

_Yo tampoco me quiero ir, Sota, pero es por mi bien, por mi futuro._

_Pues estudia aquí, en tu escuela de siempre, no creo que la otra escuela sea mejor, shif shif_

_Verás como nos vemos pronto, no llores más, si no me eré muy triste y me harás llorar a mí también_

_Está bien……… pero te voy a echar mucho de menos._

Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y salió por la puerta con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla. Era duro despedirse de su familia y no volverla a ver en meses, menos mal que sus amigas viajaban con ella si no se moriría de pena

Las cuatro chicas se habían vestido cómodamente ya que el viaje sería largo y no quería estar incomodas. Kagome se puso unos vaqueros de color negro y una camisa de tirantes ajustada de color rojo, en la parte de atrás había una flecha señalando su culo y una frase encima que decía kiss my baby, nadie mas que ella se pondría esas cosas. Sango por su parte se puso unos pantalones de deporte de color azul y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco. Ayame se puso unas mayas de color azul oscuro y una camisa sin mangas de color azul claro. Rin se puso unos pantalones piratas de color blanco y una camisa de tirantes de color negro.

No tenían ningunas ganas de ir a ese colegio, ¿Qué pasaría con sus coches de carreras? No podrían correr con ellos, su vida se estaba viendo muy negra. La madre de Kagome las había prometido mandar esos coches a su escuela para que se pudiesen moverse por la ciudad. Sus pobres madres no entendían de coches y no sabían que debajo de los capos de esas maravillas existían verdaderas máquinas. Sus hijas habían echo algunos arreglos para que estos fuesen mas potentes.

Kagome poseía un BMV M6 con 507 caballos de potencia de color negro con signos chinos de color plata en los lados del coche y en el capo había un dragón chino del mismo color que las letras.

Sango tenía un Mercedes CLS 63 AMG con 650 caballos de potencia de color rojo con llamas de color amarillas pintadas por todo el coche. Era una preciosidad, un lujo de coche

Ayame tenía un BMV M5 con 507 caballos de potencia al igual que el de Kagome de color verde decorado con letras chinas a los lados de color negro y un dragón chino del mismo color en el capo

Rin tenía un audi S8 con 450 caballos de potencia de color azul decorado con llamas de color rojo y amarillo que inundaban el capo y seguían hasta el final de los lados del coche.

Eran coches muy llamativos, no solo por las marcas y modelos, sino por los retoques que tenían y por la decoración que presentaban. Normalmente los coches de competición eran un poco más feos pero tratándose de coches preparados no solo para carreras, si no que también para exhibiciones tuning los hacían espectaculares. Los motores escondían nitro y alguno que otro arreglo para subir la potencia del motor como si no fuese suficiente la cantidad de caballos que tenían. Los cuatro coches viajarían por el mar, en barco, por lo que tardarían un poco más en llegar al colegio de las chicas.

Las cuatro habían entrado gracias a sus esfuerzos ya que sus familias así lo habían querido, no es que no tuviesen dinero suficiente para pagar un colegio así, si no que querían que consiguiesen las cosas con el sudor de su frente, no por el nombre o dinero que pudiesen poseer sus familiares. Lo malo era que en esa institución, a los becados los tenían un poco aislados ya que todos creían que era debido al poco nivel adquisitivo que poseían, por lo que eran carne de cañón para los niños ricos. Lo peor sería que esta vez darían con cuatro chicas que no se parecían en nada a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. En su antiguo colegio no se hacía de menos a nadie, estaban acostumbradas a tratar con todo el mundo, sin excepción, por lo que al llegar a esta institución se darían una desagradable sorpresa. Pero a ellas que las importaba eso si tenían sus coches con los que poder practicar su deporte favorito, solo esperaban una cosa, que en Nueva York se practicara.

En Japón la practica del drifting era ilegal, carreras clandestinas donde el piloto demostraba el dominio sobre su coche a altas velocidades, cuantos mas giros, mas cambios de dirección vertiginosos y mas velocidad, mejor era el piloto, muy pocos sabían como hacer de este deporte un arte y en esas pocas personas estaban esas cuatro chicas, las cuales tenían un clan formado, se hacían llamar los dragones. Muy pocos sabían que se trataba de mujeres, solo la gente que estaba metida en ese mundo, aun así eran muy respetadas, eran las reinas del drifting. ¿Se encontrarían buenos contrincantes en Nueva York? Ya tenían ganas de salir a la calle con sus coches, en busca de las zonas donde pudiesen practicar, no se querían quedar oxidadas.

Las chicas estuvieron casi todo el viaje durmiendo ya que este era muy largo, vieron televisión, comieron, hablaron sobre su desdicha al tener que cambiar de ciudad, de amigos y de colegio, jugaron, se gastaron bromas e hicieron planes para encajar en ese nuevo mundo donde aun no sabían que les esperaba, y la verdad es que si tenían miedo, pero juntas lo afrontarían todo, siempre había sido así y ahora más que nunca se necesitaban las unas a las otras.

Continuará………………………………

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, yo estoy muy emocionada con ella. Se que aun tengo dos sin terminar pero llevo mucho tiempo queriendo publicar esta…… ya no me aguantaba mas, si no os gusta solo tenéis que decírmelo.

Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews en esta historia ya que en las otras no os animáis mucho.

Una aclaración: si no sabéis de que va el drifting solo tenéis que ver la película de a todo gas 3

Un beso para todos y gracias de antemano por los mensajes que me dejeis.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

En la bella ciudad de Nueva York reinaba un sol espectacular, las calles como siempre estaban llenas de gente corriendo de un lado para otro, algunos de compras y otros dirigiéndose al trabajo. Pronto empezarían las clases, solo quedaba una semana y los alumnos de la prestigiosa institución de Shicon empezaban a incorporarse en su nueva residencia. Como todos los años en los que esta institución llevaba abierta, las habitaciones estaban divididas en dos residencias, una la de los chicos y otra la de las chicas, estaban unidas por un pasillo que comunicaba con el edificio donde se practicaba la enseñanza, en ese pasillo se exponían las listas en las que se especificaba en que habitación te había tocado y en que clase. Las habitaciones eran repartidas según el estatus social, siempre había una zona de becados y no era permitido que estos se juntaran con los ricos a no ser que fuese para tomar clases. La verdad es que era una institución demasiado clasista como para estar en estos tiempos.

Los niños ricos ya estaban acomodándose en sus habitaciones, los pasillos empezaban a inundarse de alumnos fastidiados por tener que entrar al colegio una semana antes. Cinco chicos con sus respectivas lapas (chicas) caminaban en busca de sus habitaciones, uno de ellos pensaba en como le diría a sus amigos que las chicas que el había visto eran becadas ya que no eran muy bien vistas. Aun así el ya se había fijado en una castaña con ojos hechizantes. Todas eran bellezas pero para el solo existía ella desde el momento en que la vio.

En esa misma mañana soleada, cuatro chicas aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y recogían sus maletas mientras otra de ellas pedía un taxi y otra un mapa de la ciudad, para organizar rutas, tendrían que estudiar el terreno. Estaba claro que ellas querían organizar una fiesta, no, mejor dicho, la madre de las fiestas, para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, así lo habían acordado en el avión, una forma muy buena para darse a conocer.

Cuando llegaron al colegio cada una recogió su maleta y se adentraron por unas puertas forjadas en hierro de color negro con la letra S en el medio, rodeada por hojas de cerezo. Al entrar se encontraron con enormes espacios de hierba brillante gracias a que esa mañana muy temprano habían activado los aspersores. Recorrieron un camino echo con piedrecillas y llegaron a la zona de las habitaciones, por fuera parecía un enorme castillo con puertas grandes y gruesas de madera, los ventanales eran enormes por los que se podía ver que el interior era mas moderno y de colores pasteles y suaves, dándole algo de luminosidad. Al adentrarse al interior del castillo vieron algo que no les gusto a ninguna de las cuatro. En el centro del pasillo había un grupo de chicos y chicas molestando a una chica que por su forma de vestir debía ser un poco pobre.

_Y dime Sakura¿esa ropa la sacaste del mercadillo o del cubo de basura a la entrada de beneficencia?_ La chica que parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo de insensibles fue la que abrió la boca primero.

_Solo porque tú te gastes todo tu dinero en ropa o te lo pague tu papa no te hace mejor que yo._ La chica parecía tener carácter por la forma en la que le había contestado a esa arpía.

_Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no tengas ni para comer, no pagues conmigo tu amargura, yo solo me preocupaba por ti, quería saber de donde sacabas esa ropa tan andrajosa_. Y esa estúpida volvía a atacar a la pobre muchacha.

_Déjame en paz ¿quieres?_ Esa chica si que se estaba empezando a enfadar

Justo cuando esa pedante iba a contestar, Sango interrumpió

_Perdón ¿Sakura, verdad?_

_Si¿Quién eres?_

_Hola, soy Sango, creo que estas en la misma habitación que nosotras¿te importaría enseñarnos esto? _Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran castaños con un leve brillo en ellos. Tenía puestas unas mallas de color negro con franjas rosas que cruzaban por sus piernas y un top muy corto de color rosa con franjas de color negro que se cruzaban, acentuando sus perfectos pechos.

En ese momento cinco pares de ojos masculinos se posaron en cuatro chicas preciosas con rasgos orientales. Su boca pasó de estar cerrada mientras observaban como Kikio humillaba sin control a esa chica, a estar rozando el suelo cuando vieron a esas tres bellezas.

_¡¡Claro!! Síganme chicas¿sus nombres?_

_Yo soy Ayame_. Se presentó una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego recogido en dos coletas con una flor descansando en una de ellas, que había recogido en la entrada. Estaba vestida con una falda de color negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del muslo y con una camisa blanca muy estrecha abotonada solo del centro dejando ver su escote y anudada por la zona que estaba muy por encima de su ombligo dejando ver el piercing que lo adornaba, en su cuello descansaba una corbata de color negro medio desabrochada y para rematar se había puesto unas botas de color negro altas con un tacón de vértigo.

_Yo soy Rin._ Se presentó una chica con el rostro aniñado de cabello castaño oscuro totalmente lacio. Ella tenía puestos unos pantalones de color azul bajos de cintura que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, unas sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacón y una camisa de tirantes de color amarillo ajustada a su delgada figura. Tenía puestos unos pendientes de aro enormes y sus muñecas estaban abarrotadas de pulseras de todo tipo.

_Yo soy Kagome._ Fue la última en presentarse. Su pelo negro como la noche con destellos azulados y levemente rizado en las puntas, su rostro angelical y tierno fue lo que llamó la atención de dos pares de ojos que no paraban de observar todos sus gestos. Tenía puestos unos pantalones muy bajos de cintura de color negro que le llegaban por el muslo, una camisa de manga larga acampanada de color rosa claro casi transparente, cubría justo por debajo de su pecho y se enrollaba a su torso con unas tiras gruesas. Sus pies estaban adornados por unas botas negras de piel por debajo de la rodilla y en su cuello descansaba una perla rosada a juego con los pendientes que colgaban de sus delicadas orejas.

_Bueno, yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas, espero que no os molesten como a mi_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_ Preguntó Sango

Sakura miró hacia un lado donde Kikio miraba celosa como su novio miraba tan descaradamente a la pelinegra.

_¿Por la barbie Malibú? No te preocupes, sabemos defendernos muy bien de las muñecas de plástico, no son rivales para nosotras ¿verdad chicas?_ Aseguraba Kagome

_¡¡Claro!!_ Contestaron todas juntas

Por lo que pudieron comprobar todos, lo angelical y tierno se quedaba en su cara ya que era una chica con mucho carácter, y eso lo acababa de demostrar insultando a Kikio ¿Sería también becada?

Las cinco chicas salieron del pasillo dejando a la barbie Malibú, como Kagome ya la había bautizado con la palabra en la boca y se dirigieron a su mueva habitación. Al entrar se encontraron con una especie de salón, había dos sillones de tres plazas cada uno una mesita baja en el medio y una televisión de plasma colgada de la pared. A los lados de ese salón había cinco puertas que daban a cada una de las habitaciones, sin duda todo un lujo

_Chicas, tendremos que traer el home cinema para colocarlo en el salón y así poder hacer nuestras tardes de cine_. Decía Rin con mucho entusiasmo

_¡¡Ssii! Y el equipo de música que me regalasteis por mi cumpleaños, lo podemos poner en esta parte para poder hacer nuestras fiestas privadas._ Ahora era Ayame la que se movía frenéticamente por el amplio salón.

_Perdonar que os pregunte¿de donde sacáis el dinero para todo eso? Es mas ¿de donde sacáis el dinero para llenar todas esas maletas de ropa?_

Las cuatro chicas se miraron un poco sonrojadas, cada una tenía dos maletas enormes y una gran mochila colgando de su hombro en forma de bandolera.

_Pues es solo la ropa de verano_. Decía Apenada Kagome que veía que Sakura tenía solo una maleta

_¿Solo la ropa de verano_? Decía exaltada Sakura

_Pues la verdad es que yo e tenido que hacer una selección de ropa, no me cabía toda._ Contestaba Ayame mientras se tocaba la nuca de forma nerviosa

_Pero ¿vosotras no sois becadas?_ Preguntaba incrédula

_Si, pero eso no quita que nos guste la moda._ Contestaba Rin con cara de felicidad

_Se supones que los becados no tienen para esos caprichos_

_Bueno, pues digamos que somos unas becadas especiales, nuestras familias son de las mas importantes en Tokio, aunque eso no quiere decir que tengamos todo lo que queremos, ya que nos hacen ganarlo. Ya sabes cosas de padres._ Decía Sango frotándose las manos

_Pues aquí a los becados no se les mira muy bien, lo que habéis presenciado es el pan de cada día para nosotros. Deberíais explicar vuestra situación para que así no la tomen con vosotras también_

_Pues creo que no, preferimos ser becadas y sufrir sus ataques a tener que juntarnos con esa gente._ Decía Kagome

_Totalmente de acuerdo_. Decían las otras chicas

_Bueno si así lo quieren, prepárense_

_No te preocupes, no las tenemos miedo_. Decía Sango

El resto de la tarde continuo entre discusiones por quien se quedaba con cada habitación, y así al final lo echaron a suerte con una moneda. Cuando ya se instalaron en las habitaciones, Kagome se puso a imprimir unas invitaciones para la fiesta que daría mañana por la noche. En las invitaciones ponía "Mañana por la noche, gran fiesta inaugural de curso, se ruega la asistencia de todos los becados, niños ricos abstenerse. Lugar de la reunión en el gimnasio de la escuela. Organizan las Dragones"

En Nueva York nadie las conocía por ese nombre, así que no tendrían ningún problema. Cuando terminó de imprimir suficientes copias salió de su habitación y llamó al resto para que todas se fuesen a repartirlas por todo el colegio, mientras Kagome le pediría permiso al director para que dejaran que se produjera una reunión de alumnos para socializar entre ellos y así poder conocerse antes del inicio de las clases, una forma muy correcta de pedir permiso para una fiesta. Kagome era la indicada ya que con su cara de ángel era difícil negarle algo y mas para un hombre. Todo estaba organizado, cada una en una parte de la residencia esperando una llamada perdida de Kagome para que empezaran a repartir las invitaciones. Pasados unos quince minutos los teléfonos daban un toque que avisaba del éxito de la misión y enseguida todas empezaban a repartir invitaciones a todo el mundo que veían. Algunos se alegraban de ser invitados a una fiesta y otros ponían cara de reproche al leer la parte en la que ponía " se ruega la asistencia de todos los becados, niños ricos abstenerse" Sin duda sería una fiesta muy comentada ya que en menos de media hora en los pasillos no se hablaba mas que de esa fiesta y de quien serían "las dragones"

_¿Tú sabes quienes son esas Dragones?_ Decía una chico de pelo rubio platino con ojos del color del sol

_Ni idea, pero está claro que no estamos invitados a esa fiesta así que deben ser becadas_. Le contestaba Miroku a su amigo Inuyasha

_Yo no necesito invitación, aparezco y punto, y si no les gusta pues que se aguanten. Yo voy a esa fiesta si o si_

_Yo también quiero ir, seguro que las cuatro diosas se encuentran en esa fiesta_

_¿Quienes son las cuatro diosas?_

_Las chicas nuevas, las que retaron a Kikio hace unas horas, sin duda ese nombre las describe muy bien_

_No es para tanto_

_Pues para mi es un sueño echo realidad_

_Feh! _Fue la única contestación que salió de los labios de Inuyasha

El no quería reconocerlo pero también había fijado su vista en la pelinegra que formaba parte del grupo, desde el momento en el que la había visto una corriente eléctrica le había recorrido la espina dorsal, una cosa así no le había pasado nunca, ni siquiera el día que vio a Kikio tan deslumbrante como solo ella sabía estar, claro que en el momento en el que abría la boca la cagaba…… Los dos amigos se fueron a sus nuevas habitaciones para así deshacer las maletas.

Al día siguiente, la fiesta seguía estando en boca de todos. Las cuatro chicas fueron a desayunar a la cafetería con el uniforme ya puesto. Una falda que llegaba por el muslo, aunque ellas las llevaban mas cortas, de cuadros de colores marrones, blancos y rojos, unos tirantes rojos colgando, una camisa abotonada de color blanco y unas botas de color negro por debajo de la rodilla. Se sentaron en una mesita y pidieron un zumo de naranja con una tostada y miel de melocotón, las cuatro estaban acostumbradas a pedir siempre lo mismo, sus gustos eran iguales. Hablaban sobre la fiesta cuando cinco chicos guapísimos entraron hablando entre ellos. Ellas se quedaron mirando hasta que unos ojos cargados de celos se cruzaron en su camino, era Kikio otra vez

_Piojosas, las voy a dar un consejo gratis, para que luego no digan que se las trató mal, no miren propiedades ajenas._

_¿Conseguiste formar una frase entera con la única neurona que tienes¿O llevas desde ayer ensayándola?_ Contraatacaba Kagome con cara de despreocupación

_Mira piojosa pobretona, no te atrevas a contestarme ¿Ok?, ósea, no tienes la clase ni siquiera como para mirarme_

Kagome en es momento se levantó de la silla, se arrancó un piojo imaginario y se lo ofreció a Kikio

_Para que veas que somos generosas y vemos que te da envidia, te regalo uno de mis piojos, para que tu neurona no se sienta sola_

Kikio se dio la vuelta indignada acomodándose en el pecho de su novio Inuyasha. Kagome se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios rosados y carnosos y siguió hablando con sus amigas de la organización de la fiesta. A todas se les había olvidado ya la entrada de esos bombones en la cafetería ya que eran propiedad de las barbies y eso no decía nada bueno de ellos. El resto del día siguió pasando entre arreglos del gimnasio y la decoración de los alrededores, pusieron antorchas haciendo un camino hacia la entrada del gimnasio y luego por dentro lo adornaron con globos por todo el suelo y en el centro una mesa de Dj's preparada para horas de música. Todo estaba preparado ahora solo las quedaba elegir lo que se pondrían que para ellas era lo mas complicado.

En la habitación de cinco chicos todo era tranquilidad, cada uno estaba en su habitación sin saber que hacía el resto. Inuyasha se puso unos pantalones de pinzas de color hueso y una camisa de lino de color blanca, dejando tres botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales, se dejó el pelo suelto y se perfumó un poco. Salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a su amigo Miroku para así ir a la dichosa fiesta juntos, lo que se encontró en el saloncito le dejó con asombro. Todos sus amigos estaban vestidos para la fiesta, esperando los unos a los otros. ¿No se suponía que ninguno iba a ir? Koga tenía puestos unos pantalones de lino de color azul oscuro y una camisa ajustada de color azul claro, había recogido su pelo en una coleta alta como acostumbraba a hacerlo, Sessomaru tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul y un polo blanco y al igual que Inuyasha, el pelo se lo había dejado suelto. Miroku tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camisa de lino de color blanca, y Bankotsu tenía puestos unos vaqueros azules y una camisa ajustada de color negro, su pelo lo había recogido en una larga trenza. ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?

Continuara……………………………………

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste la actualización, os mando un beso a todos. Son pocos los reviews pero bueno 

Muchas gracias a:

Chimis

Willnira

Y a los que no dejan reviews pero leen la historia gracias también.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Casi todo el colegio estaba en esa dichosa fiesta, por lo que podían ver no faltaba absolutamente nadie, incluso Kikio y sus amigas estaban allí. Kagome se sorprendió de que aunque hubiese especificado que la fiesta era solo para becados, los niños ricos estuvieran allí, algunos divirtiéndose de lo lindo sin importarles que estuvieran claramente rodeados de becados.

Inuyasha y compañía estaban asombrados, mucha gente vestía con ropa de color blanco, y ahora que miraban bien, eran solo los becados, y entre tanta gente vestida de ese color pudieron ver a cuatro chicas a las que Miroku había bautizado con el nombre de "las cuatro diosas", las cuatro de blanco impoluto.

Kagome se había puesto una mini, mini falda de color blanco con una blusa que se le encajaba por encima del ombligo, unas sandalias blancas con tacón bajo y su pelo lo había dejado completamente suelto, debajo llevaba un bikini de color blanco y en los lados de la braguita sujetos por finas tiras con pedrería, al igual que la parte de arriba, Sango llevaba un vestido con manga larga acampanada, ajustado, de tela muy fina que dejaba que se transparentara un bikini de color negro con motivos chinos en la parte trasera de la braquita de color blanco, su pelo lo recogió en una coleta alta y se puso unas sandalias planas de color blanco, Ayame se puso unos mini pantalones blancos con una blusa holgada sin mangas que le llegaban por debajo de los pechos, se dejó el pelo suelto y totalmente lacio, de calzado eligió unas botas de media caña de color blanco, Rin se puso una falda que le llegaba por los tobillos de color blanco también y un suéter estrecho del mismo color que le llegaba por debajo de los pechos, su pelo lo había recogido en una coleta baja al lado derecho dejando descansar parte de su pelo sobre su pecho, dándole un aire aniñado que no se le quitaba aun, incluso después de haber perdido la virginidad hace un año como sus amigas.

Después de bailar durante una hora, las chicas y los chicos se lanzaron a la piscina, hicieron guerras de agua, peleas, apuestas con aguadillas (cuando te meten y te sacan la cabeza del agua una y otra vez) y cuando se cansaron de eso volvieron dentro para seguir bailando. Cada una de nuestras chicas ya habían conseguido una pareja para bailar toda la noche, nuestros queridos amigos miraban la escena con algo de celos ya que la sintonía que ahora sonaba era algo que invitaba a pegar los cuerpos a moverse con sensualidad. Kagome y sus amigas para ser orientales, movían sus cuerpos incluso mejor que cualquier latina, y eso si que era difícil. Ellas eran el centro de atención ya que eran la chicas mas bonitas de toda la fiesta y esos cuatro chicos eran envidiados por el resto, no es que ellas fuesen unas facilonas, pero tenían el don de calentar el ambiente con solo caminar, toda su piel desprendía erotismo y sensualidad.

Como siempre pasaba en esta escuela, los niños ricos no hicieron ni caso y asistieron a la fiesta como si se hubiese echo en su honor. Kagome contrató a un pincha discos para que animara la fiesta, por lo que este ponía la música que más las gustaba a ellas. Después de terminar agotadas de tanto bailar decidieron sentarse en la zona de descanso que Rin había decorado en las esquinas del gimnasio, cada una con un colchón de colores y muchos cojines rodeándolo naciendo el sitio un lugar muy cómodo y blandito, las cuatro comenzaron a tirarse las unas encima de las otras y a lanzarse los cojines, al minuto los cuatro chicos con los que habían bailado se unieron a su pequeña fiesta privada haciendo que sus gritos y sus risas se escucharan por todo el gimnasio, lo que ocasionó que Inuyasha y compañía pasaran de los celos a la ira.

Ya estaban cansados de ver como estos tipos les quitaban a las chicas, por lo que quisieron acercarse para así asustar a esos idiotas y quedarse ellos en su lugar, un grabe error ya que justo en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de abrir la boca, las cuatro parejas sellaron las suyas fundiéndose en un beso nada infantil. ¿Qué las pasaba a esas chicas¿No las daba vergüenza que todo el mundo las viera como se revolcaban con esos idiotas?

Nuestros amigos se fueron echando humo por las orejas y decidieron que mejor aprovechaban la noche¿y que vieron? A sus tontas novias entrando por la puerta. Bueno, si no tenían a "las cuatro diosas" por lo menos podrían ocupar el tiempo con otra cosa, y que mejor que ir con sus novias y pasar un buen rato.

La noche pasó y al final cada uno se fue a su habitación mientras comentaban que había sido la mejor fiesta de toda la historia. Incluso los niños ricos se habían olvidado de los prejuicios y habían convivido por un tiempo en la fiesta, haciéndola muy agradable. Rin se despidió de su nuevo amigo con un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue a reunir con sus amigas que habían echo lo mismo que ella.

_¡¡Kagome, esta vez si que te pasaste, con cada fiesta que organizas te superas mas, esta fiesta a sido la mejor de todas!!_ Sango saltaba de emoción mientras felicitaba a su amiga.

_Bueno, no todo lo hice sola, sin vosotras yo no hubiese podido organizar y decorar todo, son las mejores, y Rin, las zonas de descanso te quedaron espectaculares, y fueron muy oportunas……_ Esto último lo dijo con voz de niña traviesa ya que se acordó del beso que se había dado con Hojo.

_Si, ahí anduviste lista, creo que todas lo aprovechamos……_ Contestó Ayame de la misma forma que Kagome

_¡¡Ah¡¡Vosotras siempre tan pervertidas!!_ Sin duda Rin era la más vergonzosa del grupo

_No es eso Rin…… bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir que mañana quiero hacer un tour por el colegio y la ciudad, y para eso me quiero despertar prontito._ Dijo Kagome

Todas se fueron a dormir ya que tendrían como unas cuatro horas de sueño, después se darían un baño y por último a la calle, a conocer mundo como decían ellas.

Las cuatro horas pasaron rápido para el gusto de nuestras chicas y nada mas sonar el despertador todas se levantaron de un brinco y salieron de la cama corriendo para ver quien llegaba antes a la ducha. Rin fue la primera, para disgusto de las demás, lo bueno era que ella no tardaba tanto y tenían que dar gracias a que Kagome había llegado la última porque si no, si que no saldrían ya que era la que mas tardaba en arreglarse. Kagome y Ayame prepararon el desayuno para todas y así mientras unas se duchaban, otras desayunaban, una forma muy práctica de ahorrar tiempo según Sango.

Rin se puso unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, el escote era redondeado por lo que no dejaba mucho a la vista, se puso unas deportivas blancas y se dejó el pelo suelto, la siguiente fue Sango que se puso unos piratas blancos con una camisa de manga corta de color azul cielo, se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo a juego con la camisa y se peino con una coleta alta, luego le tocó el turno a Ayame, que se puso una mini falda con picos desiguales de color negro y una camisa de tirante con un escote en forma de uve de color amarillo limón, unas sandalias de tacón bajo del mismo color y el pelo se lo dejó suelto y desordenado, por último fue Kagome que se decidió después de un buen rato, por una falda muy cortita tableada de color rojo y gris con una camisa abotonada de color blanco con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar y atada con los picos del final, dejando su plano vientre al descubierto, el pelo se lo dejó suelto con sus ya acostumbrados rizos en las puntas y se puso unos zapatos de tacón de color gris. Todas se habían maquillado muy poco, con sombras de ojos suaves y con brillo rosado en los labios.

Después de dar una vuelta por la escuela decidieron salir fuera, lo malo era que aun no tenían sus coches. Como una señal divina vieron a los chicos con los que habían estado por la noche apoyados en sus coches, solo había tres por lo que tendrían que convencerlos. Después de coquetearlos un poco, consiguieron lo que querían, Hojo dejó que Kagome fuera la que condujera por lo que Ayame y Sango se arrancaron a pedirles a sus "amigos" que también las dejaran conducir. Al principio no les hizo mucha gracia, pero al final accedieron y las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron cómplicemente.

_Bien Hojo, ponte el cinturón, tu también Rin, y tu también Sun. ¡Ah! Y agárrense ¿Ok?_ Comunicó Kagome.

_Kagome, recuerda que este no es tu coche y que esto no es Tokio_. Dijo Rin averiguando las intenciones de su amiga

_Hojo¿Cuántos caballos de potencia tiene tu coche?_ Preguntó Kagome si hacer mucho caso a su amiga

_250 ¿Por qué?_ Dijo Hojo muy orgulloso de su coche

_Bueno, no está mal, te voy a enseñar a conducir tu coche, no se si podré hacer mucho, pero lo intentaré._ Contestó Kagome encendiendo el motor.

_¡Kagome, este no es tu M6! No te lo cargues._ Dijo Rin temerosa de que Kagome reventara el motor de ese Audi.

_¿Cómo¿M6?_ Dijo Hojo un poco preocupado y sorprendido a la vez.

Pero a Hojo no le dio tiempo a decir nada más ya que los tres coches habían salido disparados hacia la salida de la escuela. Los chicos iban acojonados ya que jamás habían apurado los motores de sus coches de esa forma. Ellas parecían expertas conductoras, en una curva imposible de tomar a esa velocidad, ellas la tomaron de una forma que el coche quedaba prácticamente paralelo los unos con los otros, gracias a dios, nadie había visto su forma de conducir ya que esa escuela estaba alejada de la ciudad, haciendo que se sintieran mas relajadas sin tenerse que preocupar de la policía. Hojo y Sun tenían la boca abierta mientras veían como Kagome hacía movimientos que nunca habían visto antes y que decir de Riu el amigo de Sango y de Rex el amigo de Ayame que no se podían creer que ellas supiesen conducir así. Con esas caras de ángeles¿Quién pensaría que conducían de esa manera?

Después de desahogar las ganas de conducir se pararon en un parque no muy lejos de la escuela, por si los chicos se habían orinado encima y decidían abandonarlas allí.

_¿Quién os enseñó a conducir así¿Qué os sobra el dinero para neumáticos?_ Decía Hojo alterado viendo sus ruedas casi desgastadas.

_Bueno, no es que nos sobre, es que los compramos en desguaces, de coches casi nuevos que tienen los neumáticos impolutos, nos salen muy baratos._ Contestó Rin.

_Pero¿Dónde habéis aprendido a conducir así?_ Preguntó Rex maravillado con su forma de conducir.

_Digamos que es un don, en Tokio se practica mucho_. Contestó Sango

_¿Cómo se llama ese tipo de…… deporte?_ Preguntaba Riu un poco emocionado por el tema

_Bueno, se llama drifting…... es un secreto ¿Ok? No podéis divulgarlo por la escuela, son carreras ilegales y si nos pillan por vuestra culpa haremos vuestra vida miserable_. Amenazó Ayame

_No pensábamos decir nada ¿Y vosotras competís en el drifting ese?_ Volvía a preguntar Riu

_Bueno…… somos aficionadas……_ Decía Kagome, ya que no quería que esos chicos supiesen la verdad.

_¡¡Pues quien lo diría, mi coche echa humo!!_ Dijo Hojo asombrado por la respuesta de Kagome

_Bueno, si ya habéis terminado con el interrogatorio¿Qué tal si volvemos a la escuela?_ Preguntó Kagome

_Ok, pero ahora conducimos nosotros……_ dijeron los chicos casi a la vez

Las chicas sonrieron con una timidez falsa y se metieron en los coches. En la escuela un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro sujetado por una pequeña coletita se había metido en Internet para buscar algo relacionado con "las dragones" que eran las chicas que habían organizado la fiesta. Estuvo mucho tiempo entrando en enlaces hasta que uno le llevó a un video publicado en youtube donde se podía ver una carrera de coches que hacían maniobras casi imposibles, después buscó un poco mas hasta dar casi con las caras de las chicas, no podía ser, se parecían a…………

Continuará…………………………………………….

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Agradezco enormemente a la gente que me deja sus reviews y a la gente que no me los deja también, por tomarse el esfuerzo de leer.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Shakti**: gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero que sigas leyendo y que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**Chimis:** se que tardo en actualizar pero no tengo mucho tiempo entre el trabajo, Kick Boxing y el gimnasio. Se que tu consejo es para bien y te lo agradezco enormemente, espero que sigas leyendo aunque tarde un poco :-( Un beso.

**[riDd3r:** gracias por el review, espero que la conti te guste.

**Willnira:** gracias por dejar un review, se que estas muy ocupada y agradezco enormemente que gastes un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Je je je, a mi también me gustó la idea, era algo que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo.

Bueno, nada más, intentaré actualizar la semana que viene con el final de "la diosa del pop"

Un beso a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Mientras Kagome se divertía de lo lindo con Hojo, Inuyasha estaba tumbado en el césped de la piscina de la escuela. Encima de el estaba su novia, Kikio, quien le dedicaba numerosos cariñitos para que todo el mundo viera que ella era su novia. El chico solo se dejaba querer, y aunque su novia era una preciosidad y cualquiera en su lugar ahora estaría como una moto por sus atenciones, el solo podía pensar en esa pelinegra que le traía de cabeza. Había intentado acercarse a ella durante todo el día, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Mientras besaba a su novia escucho la risa más melodiosa de toda su vida, motivo por el cual abrió los ojos y vio algo que no le gustó nada.

Kagome corría intentando escapar de las cosquillas que Hojo la hacía en cuanto la tenía cerca, en un descuido de la chica tropezó y Hojo al ir a socorrerla calló encima suyo dejando sus rostros muy cerca. Cuando Hojo quiso disminuir esa distancia para besar a la chica, un botellazo en toda la cara hizo que se levantara. Hojo quería saber quien había sido pero no se veía a nadie mirando para donde estaban ellos, solo estaba Inuyasha con su novia, y no creía que fuese el, ya que se le veía ocupado besándose con la chica. Kagome si había visto quien le había tirado la botella a Hojo ya que cuando este se disponía a besarla, se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a mirar a todos los sitios y justo en una fracción de segundo pudo ver a Inuyasha lanzando la botella y luego girarse para seguir haciendo lo que se veía ahora.

Ese idiota no se iba a salir con la suya así que se levantó con ayuda de un Hojo confundido y se acercó a el posando sus labios en los del chico. Inuyasha al ver esto se enfadó tanto que casi tira a Kikio al suelo cuando se levantó. Salió enfurecido del recinto y se dirigió a su habitación, haber si encontraba a alguien para descargar su enfado y frustración.

En otra zona de la escuela Rin se despedía de Sun para ir un rato a su habitación y llamar a su hermana. Cuando Sun quiso besar a Rin una visión plateada se interpuso entre los dos, dejando ver a Rin a un chico guapísimo de ojos como el sol, era un poco alto por lo que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle la cara. Por su parte, Sun solo veía una espalda ancha y un largo cabello plateado, símbolo de una sola cosa, el que estaba en medio de su nueva conquista era Sessomaru…… ¿y ahora que hacía? No podía enfrentarse a el, ya que el y su hermano eran los campeones de Kick Boxing, boxeo y Karate mundiales, en su categoría claro. En el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca, Sessomaru lo cayó.

_Será mejor que te largues, tengo cosas que hablar con Rin, y tu molestas. Tres son multitud._

Sun no contestó, solo se dio la vuelta y se largó de ese sitio como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería problemas con los Taisho. Entonces Rin fue la que hablo primero.

_¿Y que es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo?_ Decía Rin medio enfadada

_No tenía nada que decirte_. Contestó Sessomaru tranquilo clavando sus preciosos ojos en los de Rin

_¿¿Cómo¿¿Entonces para que narices interrumpes??_ Contestó Rin muy enfadada.

_Pues para esto_. Contestó Sessomaru mientras se acercaba a ella y le planificaba el mejor beso que la habían dado en toda su vida.

Cuando Sessomaru se separó de Rin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que rozaba ser una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

_¿Y esto, a que viene?_ Preguntó Rin col la voz medio apagada y con los ojos aun cerrados.

_Pues a que te he visto y me apetecía probar tus labios. Bueno en realidad llevo días que me apetecía pero no a sido hasta ahora que e tenido la oportunidad_. Contestó ahora serio.

_Ah……_ Rin no sabía que decir al respecto

_Dime¿te parece bien? O prefieres que no lo vuelva a hacer, no se, puede ser que no te halla gustado, o que quieras que lo repita. _Decía Sessomaru confundido por la reacción de la chica.

_Pues…… si te digo la verdad, no se como me siento ahora, supongo que me a gustado, pero no se como se supone que tengo que reaccionar ante esto. No te conozco, ni siquiera se quien eres. Si me das un momento, pienso sobre si tengo que enfadarme o por el contrario volver a besarte…..._ Le contestó Rin con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Sessomaru aun no conocía lo suficiente a Rin como para saber que su rostro dulce era lo único que tenía de dulce ya que aunque parecía que esto último la había confundido en realidad era una forma sarcástica de anunciarle lo que venía ahora. Rin se acercó a Sessomaru y cuando este pensaba que era para besarle, lo único que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada que le volvió la cara hacia un lado.

_Bueno, ya veo que te has decidido por el enfado, pues nada, al menos me llevo el dulce tacto de tus labios_. Sessomaru se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa y agregó. _Nos volveremos a ver, Rin._

"_Este es medio tonto o que, parece ser que no entiende bien las directas"_ Pensaba Rin mientras veía a ese chico irse por el pasillo.

Por su parte Koga se había encontrado con Ayame y parecía que se llevaban bien ya que se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol charlando y riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Estaban tan a gusto que no se daban ni cuenta del tiempo ni de las miradas de algunos estudiantes los dirigían.

Miroku por su parte seguía delante del ordenador buscando más información sobre esas chicas, ya le empezaban a doler los ojos de tanto mirar la pantalla del ordenador cuando sintió un portazo seguido de un gruñido, solo dos personas tenían esa reacción, o era Sessomaru o era Inuyasha. Salió de su habitación y pudo comprobar cual de los dos hermanos era, Inuyasha.

_¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? Parece que estas un poco enfadado. Decía Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_. Para Miroku no había mayor satisfacción en esta vida que hacer de rabiar a su mejor amigo.

_No empieces si no quieres que te tengan que poner una dentadura postiza._ Le contestó Inuyasha al borde de la ira

_Pero amigo, que te ha podido pasar para que me amenaces así, si todo en ti es bondad y amabilidad_. El ojiazul, parecía que no valoraba su vida lo suficiente ya que seguía pinchado a su amigo

_Ese estúpido de Hojo estaba persiguiendo a Kagome, el primer intento de besarla lo pude evitar pero la muy tonta termino besándolo, y lo peor de todo es que no se porque me molesta tanto, pero en ese momento yo solo quería estrangularlo. Es un odioso_. Terminó confesando el peliblanco.

_Está claro que nuestro querido amigo se ha enamorado, y no de una chica cualquiera, sino de una preciosa becada que es el centro de atención de todo el colegio junto a sus amigas. Inuyasha, sin duda te gusta complicarte la vida. _Contestó Miroku

_No creo que sea eso, es que esa chica hace que me llene de rabia casi con estar en la misma habitación que yo, eso no es amor, además no me hace ni caso, es como si yo no existiera, y eso es lo que mas me molesta_. Decía Inuyasha gesticulando y moviéndose por toda la habitación.

_Entonces, si según tu no es amor a primera vista, que es ¿odio a primera vista?_ Le preguntó Miroku

_Pues alo mejor si. Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa que no quiero malgastar mi tiempo pensando ni hablando de esa idiota_. Terminó la conversación Inuyasha.

_Pues creo que esta conversación no termina aquí, e averiguado algunas cosas que podrían interesarte, son de ciertas chicas que se hacen llamar "las dragones"_ Decía Miroku no muy convencido de contarle la verdad. Primero tenía que saber si Inuyasha no lo utilizaría en contra de las chicas.

_¿Y que has averiguado? _Preguntaba el peliplateado a su amigo con cierta ansia

_Pues resulta que son las "cuatro diosas", lo averigüe en Internet, resulta que son hijas de las familias más importantes de Japón. No entiendo porque entraron de becadas. _Contestó Miroku escondiendo las aficiones de esas chicas. No le contaría nada para que este no las delatara o algo parecido.

_¿Solo eso? Eso ya me lo imaginaba yo¿no te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de ropa que tienen? Yo creo que ni Kikio tiene tanta, aunque no lo creas me fijo en los detalles. Una becada no tendría tanta ropa y complementos. _Dijo Inuyasha con un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

_¡¡No me quites la ilusión!! Yo pensaba que había descubierto algo importante_. Le dijo como buen actor que era. Sin duda había echo bien en no contarle todo. Seguro que chantajearía a Kagome o algo parecido.

Así siguieron hablando sobre las chicas durante toda la tarde sentados en el pequeño salón comunitario. Mientras tanto a Sessomaru nadie le quitaba esa media sonrisa de la cara. Se había enamorado de esa chica con cara de niña buena. Koga seguía con su tarde animada con Ayame y Bankotshu estaba buscando a Kagome para poder hablar con ella y así que hubiese un acercamiento entre ellos. Tenía que idear algún plan ya que sabía de sobra que Inuyasha también estaba interesado en la pelinegra. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, el se quedaría con la chica. Normalmente no se interesaban en la misma mujer, pero esta vez había sido diferente y no tenía pensado perder. Siguió buscándola por todos lados, pero lo único que pudo encontrar sobre su preciosa pelinegra, como el se refería a ella, fue un rumor que escuchó en los pasillos.

_¿Sabes donde esta el guapísimo de Hojo?_ Preguntó una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes

_Si, y no te va a gustar. Está con una becada, Kagome creo que se llama y los e visto muy acarameladitos, se podría decir que Hojo ya no es soltero._ Contestó una chica castaña de ojos azules

Bankotshu apretó los puños y los dientes ya que no le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado. Salió escopetado de ese lugar para buscar con más ansias a la pelinegra y así quitar de encima a ese estúpido.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Miroku e Inuyasha se abrió de un golpe e Inuyasha recibió un zapatazo en toda la cabeza como modo de saludo, seguido de su correspondiente insulto.

_Tu, puta mierda, como se te vuelva a ocurrir tirarle una botella a Hojo para interrumpir un momento intimo te voy a romper esa bonita dentadura que tienes_

_Y tú quien eres para entrar en mi habitación gritando como una loca y amenazarme, como si pudieses darme miedo. ¿Quién te as creído mocosa?_

_Eres un estúpido, no te amenazo, solo te anuncio lo que te va a pasar la próxima vez que se te ocurra intervenir en mi vida. Quedas avisado. IDIOTA._

Kagome salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, dejando a un Miroku escondido detrás del sillón y a un Inuyasha sobándose la cabeza en el sitio donde seguramente le saldría un chichón gracias a la agresión sufrida por Kagome

Kagome iba andando a grandes zancadas cuando chocó con alguien y callo al suelo de culo, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y entonces pudo ver una mano que la ayudaba a levantarse. Delante de ella estaba Hojo que la ayudaba.

_¿Entonces eras tú con el que me tropecé?_ Preguntó la chica ya mas calmada

_El mismo que tienes delante. No te vi, discúlpame._ Le contestó el chico

_No te preocupes, discúlpame tú, no miraba por donde iba, perdona._ Le dijo con ojitos de arrepentimiento.

_Si tú me perdonas a mí. Por cierto, tengo algo que hablar contigo, es importante_. Hojo tenía una expresión seria que hacía pensar a Kagome que era algo importante

Justo cuando Kagome iba a contestar, alguien la cogió como si fuese un saco de patatas y salio corriendo con ella mientras esta pateaba ¿Quién era ese estúpido que la raptaba y la dejaba con la incógnita de saber lo que le iba a decir Hojo?...

Continuará…………………………………

Ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de escribir. Estas vacaciones me han servido de mucho, y aunque ahora esté de trabajo hasta arriba pienso seguir escribiendo todo el tiempo que pueda. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Un beso para todos

Fany: muchas gracias por apoyarme en todos mis fics, como veras voy a seguir también con el de la vecina de al lado. Primero quería terminar el de la diosa del pop para tener más tiempo y actualizar los dos que me quedan. Aunque tengo uno más en proyecto. Un beso y gracias

Dym Dym: gracias por tu review me a exo muxa ilusión. La verdad que no esperaba que lo leyeses cuatro veces. Y gracias por el comentario de la diosa del pop. Estoy realmente agradecida y emocionada. Un beso. Cuídate.

InuxKag-titia88: intentaré poner alguno de los coches que me mencionas, pero primero tengo que informarme del motor que tienen y ver como son para saber a quien le va a tocar conducir uno de esos. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Un beso. Y gracias otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Una voz se hizo escuchar por el altavoz del colegio haciendo que todos los alumnos se detuvieran para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"_se comunica a todos los alumnos, que se requiere de su asistencia en el salón de actos para proceder a la compra de los uniformes de la escuela. Se ruega que se pague en efectivo o tarjeta. Se despide, la dirección"_

_¡¡Estupendo!!_ Dijo Ayame de forma irónica.

_¡¡Si, es genial!! No tengo aun el dinero para poder pagar los uniformes, mi madre aun no me lo a mandado_. Decía Akane muy apenada ya que sus nuevas amigas y compañeras de habitación no tenían problemas de ese tipo.

_No te preocupes, yo te lo pago, a mi padre no le importará y así gasto el dinero en algo productivo_. Contestaba Rin

_No hace falta, Rin, gracias pero prefiero esperar a que mi madre me mande el dinero, no quiero molestar_. Decía Akane bajando cada vez más la mirada ya que estaba muy avergonzada.

_Lo siento pero Sango, Ayame y yo hemos votado y tu has perdido, ahora, será mejor que busquemos a Kagome para así ir juntas a por los uniformes. _Sentenció Rin.

Por su parte Bankotshu seguía buscando a la pelinegra dueña de sus sueños para hablar con ella e intentar un acercamiento, pero cualquiera diría que se la había comido la tierra. Había visto a Hojo pero ni señal de Kagome. ¿Dónde narices se había metido?

_¿Tu es que eres retrasado? O ¿es que solo te faltan tres veranos? Porque narices me sacaste así de una conversación, INUTIL_. Decía una Kagome visiblemente enfadada mientras estaba encerrada con alguien en un cuarto muy oscuro.

_Aquí la única retrasada eres tú¿se puede saber porque me tiras un zapato a la cabeza alegando un montón de estupideces que ni tú te crees?_ Atacó Inuyasha.

_Así que eras tú, si lo se te saco de aquí a golpes, eres un animal, y sabes muy bien la razón de mi enfado contigo_. Contraatacaba Kagome.

_No, no lo se, yo no he hecho nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir_. Se defendía el peliblanco.

_Eso no te lo crees ni tú ni en uno de tus mejores sueños. ERES UN INVECIL, y te volviste a meter en mi vida, veo que tú no aprendes a la primera._

En ese momento Kagome le plantó un rodillazo entre las piernas al peliblanco que tenía delante y salió de la habitación diciéndole.

_Espero que te guste el sabor de tus propias bolas. La próxima vez te irá peor. La mafia Japonesa no es para tomársela a risa._

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras se encogía del dolor, era cierto, parecía que del golpe tenía sus bolitas en la garganta. Esa chica no tenía ningún tacto, pero era su carácter desafiante lo que mas le gustaba de ella ya que no se parecía en nada al tipo de mujer que había conocido hasta ahora. ¿Hasta cuando esa chica sería tan ruda con el? Estaba seguro que tenía un lado muy dulce ya que la había visto como sonreía a sus amigas y como trataba al odioso de Hojo.

Kagome se encontró por los pasillos a sus amigas y las contó todo lo que la había pasado, por supuesto que ellas la dieron la razón, después de todos ¿Quién se creía ese que era para andar raptando a su amiga en momentos tan importantes? Cuando llegaron al salón hicieron una cola para recoger los uniformes y después se pusieron en otra para pagar. Rin pagó los uniformes de Akane, incluso los cogieron dobles por si se les ensuciaban para poder tener de quita y pon como decía su madre.

Estaban un poco sorprendidas con el uniforme, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal, había dos modelos, uno de verano y otro de invierno y después otro que era para hacer deporte. La primera que pensó en hacerte cambios fue Kagome ya que a ella la gustaba enseñar cacha, su frase favorita era "lo que se comen los gusanos, que lo vean los cristianos"

El uniforme de verano consistía en una falda tableada de tela finita con cuadritos estampados de color azul, gris y blanco, para su gusto era un poco larga ya que le llegaba casi por la rodilla, eso no era bonito, así que la cortaría para que le quedara como diez dedos por encima de la rodilla, la parte de arriba era un polo de color blanco sencillo con el escudo de la escuela en el lado derecho, no tenía forma, era totalmente liso, así que lo entallaría de los lados para que quedara bien justito.

El uniforme de invierno consistía en una falda tableada de tela gruesa con cuadritos estampados de color negro, gris y blanco, en está haría lo mismo que con la falda de verano, la parte de arriba era una camisa de manga larga abotonada de color blanco, a esta le quitaría los dos primeros botones y de los lados la ceñiría un poco para que moldeara su preciosa figura. Como remate, tenían una corbata de color gris que por supuesto no llevaría atada y una sudadera de color negra con el escudo de la escuela. La sudadera la compraron un poco grande ya que las cosas de abrigo las gustaban grandes.

El uniforme de deportes consistía en unas mallas de color negro largas y otras cortas por encima de la rodilla, claro está que estas últimas las dejarían mas cortas y la parte de arriba era una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, era ajustada por lo que no harían ningún retoque.

Kagome además había sugerido que todas se pusiesen botas altas de color negro con tacón fino para que pareciesen mas altas y para que realzara su cuerpo

A las demás las encantaron la idea así que decidieron ir todas igual, la única que no sabía que hacer era Akane ya que no se consideraba bonita ni con buen cuerpo.

_Yo lo voy a dejar así, después de todo yo no tengo vuestros cuerpos. _Decía Akane avergonzada.

_Tu irás igual que nosotras, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito es solo que no lo sabes aprovechar, tu déjame a mi yo te voy a enseñar a vestir_. Contestaba Kagome emocionada, la encantaba ayudar en temas de moda y la verdad es que se la daba muy bien

_Pero……… con mi ropa………_decía apenada la castaña

_Por eso no te preocupes, ninguna de nosotras tenemos problema en dejarte nuestra ropa, de hecho toda la ropa es de todas_. Decía Ayame emocionada

_Claro, mira, nosotras te hemos adoptado como una más, así que lo nuestro es tuyo_. Decía ahora Sango.

_Chicas son muy buenas, pero no me sentiría cómoda con vuestra ropa ¿y si se me ensucia o la estropeo?_ Decía Akane debatiendo ya que se sentía muy pequeña al lado de sus nuevas amigas, después de todo ella no tenía nada que ofrecerles a ellas.

_Di lo que quieras, mi madre tiene una cadena de moda, así que prenda que estropees, prenda que mi madre reemplaza. No es que me mime, es que dice que mi publicidad le sale gratis. Así que a partir de ahora tú trabajas para ella. Su empresa te presta la ropa y tú la luces para que los demás la compren. Esa es la ley del mercado, nena._ Decía Rin muy convincente.

_Bueno, si lo pones así…… aunque no dejaré de sentirme incómoda_. Recordaba Akane

_El primer paso será…… te voy a depilar las cejas y el bigote, luego te voy a enseñar a peinarte y cuidarte el pelo y por último te enseñaré a pintarte, veremos que colores te favorecen más_. Decía Ayame emocionada. Esta chica tenía el don de la estética muy desarrollado.

_Yo te voy a enseñar que tipo de modelo te queda mejor, para realzar y embellecer algunas zonas de tu cuerpo, cuando termine contigo, nadie te va a reconocer_. Terminó confirmando Kagome

_No se como os lo voy a agradecer, pero tengo ganas hasta de llorar, jamás nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo como vosotras lo estáis haciendo_. Muchas gracias. Agradecía Akane a punto de llorar de la emoción

_No pasa nada, para eso están las amigas¿o que crees¿Qué vamos a dejar que estés toda fea? Eres muy bonita, es solo que tu aun no lo sabes._ Le decía Rin muy emocionada

Y así pasó la tarde, Ayame la enseñaba como cuidar su cuerpo, su pelo, su cutis, como resaltar esos preciosos ojos azules que antes estaban escondidos, como dar luz a su rostro, en fin, despertar un poco su belleza natural. Después Kagome la enseño que tipo de ropa la favorecía mas…… que estampados, telas y colores la sentaban mejor…… y Rin la enseñó algunas formas de relajarse practicando yoga, como hacían todas. Ahora si que era una más.

Kagome no se había podido olvidar de Inuyasha¿porqué a ese chico le molestaba tanto verla con otro? Si ni siquiera se conocían, bueno lo había visto el primer día y luego en la cafetería pero ya está, siquiera había hablado hasta hoy y había sido para discutir. La verdad es que era muy guapo pero a leguas se veía que era un niño de papa engreído y ese tipo de personas no le gustaban nada

Ahora cada una estaba en su habitación menos Kagome y Ayame que estaban viendo una película en la tele. Entonces la pelirroja empezó a leer las optativas que había en ese curso y quiso preguntarle a su amiga

_Kag¿Qué optativas vas a elegir?_

_La verdad es que aun no lo e mirado¿hay algo interesante?_

_Bueno, hay mecánica, artes marciales, baile, canto, cocina y teatro¿tu cual vas a elegir?_

_¿Cuantas se pueden?_

_Dos, yo creo que voy a coger mecánica y baile._

_Pues yo mecánica y artes marciales, ya sabes como me gustan las cosas de chicos, además me encanta rodearme de muchos je je je je_ . Contestó la pelinegra con ojos traviesos

_Yo la mecánica la he escogido por los coches para tener las herramientas y repuestos gratuitos._

_Pues si, igual que yo ¿Qué habrán escogido las demás?_

Las dos chicas se miraron un momento y después se levantaron para preguntar a las demás. Rin había escogido mecánica y cocina, Sango mecánica y artes marciales, al igual que Kagome y Akane había elegido teatro y canto, la pobre de Akane se había quedado sola así que cambió teatro por cocina para estar con Rin.

En otra habitación Inuyasha y Sessomaru hablaban sobre el campeonato de Karate que se organizaba todos los años

_¿Crees que entrarán nuevos a la optativa de artes marciales? Preguntaba Inuyasha._

_La verdad es que no lo se, aun no han entregado todos sus caras de ingreso, aun faltan bastantes. Por ahora creo que somos los de siempre_

_Mejor, así no tenemos que enseñar a nadie nuevo. Yo he dejado el equipo de fútbol para dedicarme solo a esto y a la mecánica. Son las optativas que he elegido_

_Igual que yo. Por los coches, ya sabes que en un mes se celebra la primera carrera y las apuestas son altas, si ganamos tendremos para incorporar a los coches algún caprichito_

_La verdad es que si, lo malo es que este año han escogido un terreno un poco difícil, tiene muchas curvas cerradas en las que es imposible no frenar. _Decía Inuyasha muy serio

Sus carreras insípidas como las denominaría Sango eran su pasión, les encantaba la velocidad. Nadie les ganaba ya que eran muy temerarios y algunas veces se habían llevado un susto al casi volcar un coche al tomar una curva demasiado deprisa

Al día siguiente todos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes nuevos y nuestras chicas ya tenían sus arreglos hechos. Akane parecía otra, de hecho nadie la reconocía. Todos se quedaban mirándolas ya que eran las únicas que se habían atrevido a "retocar" el uniforme. Todas se habían puesto las botas altas que sugirió Kagome causando el efecto deseado. Estaban muy contentas ya que esa noche llegaban sus coches y el cambio en el uniforme había sido un éxito.

Kikio y sus amigas estaban por los pasillos cuando se encontraron con el grupo de Kagome ¿y quien era la nueva integrante?

_¡¡Dios!! No puede ser. Un nuevo desfile de juguetilandia... ¿Quién las dejó escapar de su cajita de cristal? Será mejor que se vuelvan a meter porque si no se van a meter en un problema._ Decía Kagome con un tono irónico en su voz

En ese momento pasó Bankotshu y pudo ver a la "nueva" ¿Quién era esa? Su interés por Kagome disminuyó un poco para centrar su atención en esa chica nueva.

Continuará……………………

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a los que no los dejan también, por pararse a leer mi fic.

Agradecimientos especiales por el mensaje en el capi anterior a:

Astrid: Espero que te guste este capi. La verdad no tiene tanta acción pero eso será en los siguientes, pronto veremos besitos, encuentros a escondidas, y alguna que otra cosa que se me ocurra. Gracias por tu súper review. Un besazo guapa.

Silvemy89: espero que te guste esta actualización, si, fue Inu. Gracias por el review. Un besazo.

Willnira: mas groserías en próximos capis. Te e dado el gusto de que se Inu el que la rapte. Je je je, la idea original era que fuese Bankotsu, pero después de leer tu review me lo pensé mejor. Muchas gracias. Un beso.

Paula :BB: espero que este capi resuelva tu duda, si, fue Inu je je je, pero habrá mas raptos……. Soy mala….. Un beso y gracias por el review.

Dapyta: al principio los celos serían con Bankotsu, pero al final le conseguí otra pareja…….. Gracias por el review. Un besazo.

Yukiko-09: como siempre muchas gracias, eres toda una amiga. Yo intentaré seguir tu historia. Un besazo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Kikio en este momento se dio la vuelta y encaró a Kagome, ya estaba harta de aguantar sus insultos, ella no era tonta y sabía que esa chica le quería quitar a Inuyasha y claro estaba que no lo iba a permitir.

_Mira, andrajosa, una cosa es que te ignore y otra muy distinta es que tú te crezcas y creas que puedes andar insultado sin que nadie te conteste._ Decía Kikio casi fuera de sus casillas.

_¡Ups! La princesita se enfadó. Una cosa te voy a decir, controla a tu novio que ya me tiene cansada ¿es que no le das suficiente amor que tiene que ir mendigando atención en otras chicas?_ Contestó Kagome nada inocente

_Eso no es verdad, Inuyasha jamás se acercaría a nadie como tu. Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti. Mentirosa_. Kikio ahora si que empezaba a enfadarse. Su novio para ella era intocable, era el más guapo de todo el colegio y no iba a permitir que ninguna zorrita, como ella había bautizado a Kagome, se lo quitara

_Entonces ¿Por qué se encerró conmigo en el cuarto de la limpieza? Hay Kikio, Kikio, creo que tu chico empieza a cansarse de ti._ Y Kagome volvía a atacar.

_¡¡Mentira!!_ En ese momento Kikio salió corriendo para ir a buscar a su novio, para que le confirmara que todo eso era mentira.

Kagome volvió con sus amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No es que ella fuese mala, es solo que esa guarra la tenía harta. ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla andrajosa?

Akane había desaparecido, la verdad es que no le dieron mucha importancia ya que pensaron que se habría ido a la habitación, después de todo, unos minutos antes la chica había manifestado su incomodidad con el nuevo uniforme

Inuyasha ya estaba medio aceptando que Kagome le gustaba un poco y entonces vio aparecer a su novia pesada y chillona¿Qué era lo que quería ahora¿Es que no se cansaba de estar todo el santo día pegada a su culo como una almorrana molesta? La chica se acercó a el y lo abrazo lloriqueando. ¡¡Dios, que cansina que era!!

_Dime que tu no estas acosando a la andrajosa nueva_. Suplicaba Kikio con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su chico

_¿Qué andrajosa nueva? Explícate, no se de que me hablas._ Decía ahora un confundido Inuyasha

_Kagome, ella me dijo que te habías encerrado con ella en el cuarto de la limpieza, y que la besaste. Me ha dicho que la acosas, que la sigues por todas partes. Inu, dime que es mentira, que todo se lo ha inventado ella para hacerme sufrir_. Ahora Kikio si que estaba haciendo una gran actuación, ya que una parte era verdad pero la otra era producto de su imaginación, como casi todo.

_¿¿Qué ella dijo que¡Yo no la he besado¿Esa chica no descansa o que? Estoy arto de ella, espera que la coja mañana en la clase. Haber si tiene tanto valor cuando me tenga a mí de frente_. Mientras decía eso imagina como sería besar a Kagome. Sus dulces labios tenían que ser muy suaves. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? De alguna manera se vengaría de ella.

_Gracias Inu, espero que la pongas en su sitio, esta vez se pasó, me tacho de cornuda delante de media escuela_. Decía Kikio haciendo pucheritos.

Inuyasha cogió de la cintura a su novia y los dos se fueron solos a pasar el resto de la tarde a su habitación, todo el colegio pensaba que Kikio era una virgen inocente, pero la verdad era muy distinta. Inuyasha no había sido el primero. En la cama era muy apasionada, y eso era lo que le gustaba a Inuyasha, que parecía una chica inocente y después era toda una experta en el ámbito sexual. Aunque no compartían los mismos gustos, ni siquiera uno solo, no se llevaban mal ya que en el fondo a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que hiciese el otro.

Sessomaru había quedado para dentro de media hora en la puerta de la institución para ir a por los coches, no sabía si tendrían que hacerles algunos retoques por lo que esta misma noche tenían pensado escaparse de la escuela para ir a probarlos, eran nuevos y aun no sabía como respondían. Se puso unos vaqueros de color negro que marcaban sus piernas musculosas y su trasero bien puesto y después se puso un polo de color rojo que hacía resaltar su piel bronceada. El pelo se lo dejó suelto para que se secara antes y salió de la habitación rumbo a por sus coches nuevos.

Kagome estaba toda emocionada, ya estaba planeando como salir de la escuela por la noche, tenían que ir a recoger los coches a una dirección que la dieron por teléfono, lo malo era que no sabían como salir ya que esa cárcel estaba muy vigilada. Ayame había mencionado que ella y Rin podían vestirse muy sensualmente e ir a distraer al guardia de la puerta mientras Kagome saldría por la puerta, junto con Sango, después ellas las seguirían.

_Perfecto, ya lo tenemos todo listo y planeado no puede salir nada mal._ Comentaba Kagome a sus amigas

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo¡¡Uy!! Ya tengo ganas de sentarme al volante de mi pequeño ¡que lento pasa el día!_ Decía Sango completamente emocionada.

_Yo creo que no me va a salir, la verdad prefiero que sea Sango la que lo haba, yo se que me voy a poner nerviosa¿y si tropiezo¿Y si el guardia se quiere propasar? Creo que no estoy preparada……_ Decía Rin nerviosa gesticulando como una auténtica loca

_Está bien, yo lo haré, después de todo eso entra dentro de mi personalidad, me encanta coquetear con los chicos y después darles en las narices._ Reconocía Sango

Ahora si que estaba decidido, Sango y Ayame se fueron a sus habitaciones para empezar a elegir lo que se pondrían, como se maquillarían

Akane aun no había aparecido, y lo extraño es que Bankotshu tampoco ¿estarían juntos? Las chicas sabían que a Akane le gustaba ese chico pero que hasta ahora este no le había hecho ni caso. Si, definitivamente estaban juntos ya que debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol se podían ver dos cabecitas muy juntas mientras charlaban y reían juntos. Bankotshu no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era esa chica. Se podía decir que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con el sexo opuesto, las horas se podían pasar lentamente y a el no le importaría, de echo estaba tan feliz que podría quedarse a dormir debajo de ese árbol siempre y cuando esa bella chica lo acompañara.

En otra parte de la escuela estaban dos hermanos ideando como salir de la escuela sin ser vistos, y al final Inuyasha decidió que la mejor manera sería sobornando al de seguridad, lo tendrían fácil ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Inuyasha y Sessomaru juntaron una buena cantidad de dinero y fueron a hablar con el guardia de seguridad. Al llegar a la cabina donde estaba el guardia lo encontraron muy acaramelado con dos de las amigas de Kagome. Sessomaru empezó a buscar con la mirada a su pequeña pero no la veía e Inuyasha hacía lo mismo que su hermano hasta que vio como dos siluetas se escabullían por la puerta de entrada ¿sería Kagome?

Inuyasha cogió a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevo casi a rastras a la salida, tenían que aprovechar esa situación ya que así se ahorrarían el dinero que habían juntado. Al salir las pudieron ver manipulando el cuadro de luces y en menos de lo que pensaron las luces de todo el colegio se apagaron. Esas chicas eran muy peligrosas.

Nada mas apagarse las luces el guardia de seguridad salió de su cabina para intentar solucionar el problema y en ese preciso momento Sango y Ayame salieron del recinto para reunirse con sus amigas. Después de todo esa era la señal de que ellas las esperaban fuera. Sango iba primero y no pudo ver a los dos chicos que no se perdían ni un detalle de su plan, pero Ayame si los vio ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? No los hizo caso y siguió su camino, tenían que darse prisa. Y allí las vieron, las dos amigas reían juntas por lo que habían echo.

Kagome tenía puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados con unos botines del mismo color con un pequeño tacón, una camisa de tirantes ajustada de color negra y el pelo se lo había recogido en un moño mas bien flojo y despeinado, las demás iban igual que ella, todas se habían metido en su papel. Salieron corriendo ya que la hora se las había echado encima y tenían prisa por sentarse ante el volante de sus preciosos coches. Inuyasha y Sessomaru se olvidaron del tema de sus coches y decidieron seguir a las chicas. Al principio fue fácil pero a mitad de camino las perdieron de vista.

Ayame se había dado cuenta de que las seguían y decidido contárselo a sus amigas, y así entre las cuatro consiguieron deshacerse de esos cotillas pesados. Kagome tenía pensado echarle en cara a Inuyasha que la siguiera y lo haría delante de Kikio para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Como la gustaba molestar a esa engreída estúpida…… Ya quedaba poco, Rin llamó a un taxi y las cuatro se montaron en el para llegar antes. El camino fue corto ya que estaba más cerca de la institución de lo que ellas pensaban.

Inuyasha y Sessomaru desistieron de la persecución y fueron en busca de sus coches nuevos, ya tenían ganas de saber como respondían. Fueron al metro y se montaron en la línea cinco, después de dos trasbordos llegaron hasta su destino.

Para Inuyasha había un Brabus Rocket V12 biturbo con 730 caballos, lo emocionante era que alcanzaba de 0 a 200Km/h en 10,5 segundos. Era de color negro con llantas de aluminio y todos los extras, en su interior escondían nitro que subía un poco la potencia del motor. A los lados, en las puertas había pintadas llamas de fuego que hacía ver el coche mucho más agresivo.

Para Sessomaru, su padre escogió un Ferrari 575 GTC con 605 caballos, al igual que su hermano tenía nitro para poder igualar la potencia del coche del menor. Era de color rojo, con llantas de color blanco y todos los extras, lo habían decorado con dos rallas laterales en los lados del coche de color negro.

_Por fin tenemos nuestros coches, ya era hora, ya pensaba que nuestro padre se había olvidado de nuestras necesidades_. Decía Inuyasha acariciando el capó del coche

_La espera se me a echo eterna, veamos que pueden hacer estas preciosidades, tenemos que probarlas por si teneos que hacer algún arreglo._ Contestó Sessomaru abriendo el capo del coche para así poder ver el motor.

_Estoy de acuerdo, además, me muero de ganas de conducir, hace una semana ya que no me siento en un coche en condiciones_. Inuyasha se sentaba al volante de su nuevo coche y metía las llaves en el contacto para poder escuchar el sonido del motor.

Sessomaru hizo lo mismo, cerraron las puertas, los dos se miraron a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa salieron disparados dirección a la carretera principal. Despidieron al señor que les había entregado a sus niñas con la mano y desaparecieron a toda velocidad.

En otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de chicas tenían una sonrisa tonta mientras miraban cuatro preciosos coches pulidos con cera que reflejaban cada destello que la luna les dedicaba. ¿Cómo no mirarlos así? Después de una semana sin poder tocarlos, sin poder conducir, sin tener esa sensación de adrenalina desbordando cada poro de su piel. Kagome no hacía más que buscar su precioso M6 y no lo veía por ningún sitio, se acercó al señor que sonreía a sus amigas y decidió preguntar.

_Disculpe, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi¿DONDE ESTÁ MI M6?_ Decía un poco exaltada.

_No tengo constancia de ningún M6, pero a su nombre viene otro coche, si, es este._

A Kagome de tanto abrir la boca casi toca el suelo con la barbilla ¿ese era su nuevo conche? Tenía que ser mentira

_Dios, ese coche es de edición limitada, hay muy pocos en el mercado,¿ yo alucino o es un Koenigsegg CCX?_ Decía Sango igual de emocionada que su amiga

_Si, mi nuevo coche tiene nada más y nada menos que 806 caballos de potencia_. Decía Kagome aun alucinando

_Su aceleración es de 0 a 100Km/h en 3,2 segundos, yo quiero un coche como el tuyo……_ Seguía completando la información Rin muy impresionada

_Bien, pues comprobemos si es verdad……_ Finalizó Ayame.

Las chicas dieron las gracias como personas educadas que eran y se montaron en sus coches. Los motores rugían como nunca, sus pares los habían instalado intercomunicadores para que hablaran ente ellas. Iban tranquilamente hasta que dos coches las pasaron a toda velocidad, entonces las cuatro chicas pisaron el acelerador……

Continuará…………………………………………

MIL GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE TENEIS CONMIGO. SI, SE QUE TARDO AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA. BUENO, AHORA QUE SOLO TENGO PUBLICADA UNA HISTORIA ESPERO TARDAR MENOS.

LO VOY A INTENTAR, HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE Y LO IMPOSIBLE DE COLGAR UNA ACUTALIZACION TODAS LAS SEMANAS, MAS PRONTO NO PUEDO PORQUE EL TRABAJO ME TIENE TOTALMENTE ABSORVIDA, SOBRETODO EN INVIERNO.

UN BESO PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA. Y EN ESPECIAL PARA:

DymDym: no te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme review, con que leas mi historia soy feliz. Espero que sigas leyendo. Te mando un beso

Silvemy89: intentaré a partir de ahora tardar menos. Un beso y espero que te guste este capi

InuxKag-titia88: intentaré hacerlos mas largos pero no te prometo nada. Un beso, espero que te gusten los nuevos coches que aparecerán a partir de ahora.

ConniTah-90: gracias por molestarte en dejar un review, espero que te guste la conti, un beso

Isabel: gracias por dejar review, espero que te guste la conti, un beso

Willnira: que decirte, eres importante, a medida que la historia continúe habrá mas groserías ya que Kagome no será fácil de atrapar, aunque del amor al odio hay un paso. Me metí en Internet para encontrar los coches adecuados, espero que te guste. Un beso.

PaauLaa :D si, lo reconozco, Kagome tendrá arranques de esos durante el resto de los capítulos, ella no es una chica de la que puedan abusar o a la que puedan intimidar fácilmente, ya verás….. Bueno, te mando un beso, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Astrid: gracias por el review, espero que este capi te guste tanto o mas que el anterior. Te mando un beso


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

¿Quién se creían esos para pasarlas a esa velocidad? El nuevo coche de Kagome fue el primero en responder gracias al rápido pisotón al acelerador que dio su nueva dueña. Las demás chicas sufrían serios problemas para alcanzar a la pelinegra ¿Cuántos caballos tenía ese coche? En menos de tres segundos la chica alcanzó al peliplateado y le pasó con una pitada. El chico se picó y comenzó a pisarle mas, tenía que alcanzarla como fuese. Gracias a dios todo esto sucedía en una enorme recta que para desgracia de los hermanos comenzaba a terminar, esa carretera daba al camino que conducía a la escuela, este era una carretera llena de curvas, alguna de ellas muy cerrada. Pero la arrogancia de Inuyasha lo cegaba, cosa que a Sessomaru no, que comenzó a frenar poco a poco ya que a la velocidad a la que iban el coche podría trompear.

Inuyasha seguía su loca carrera sin pensar en la dirección que iba, la pelinegra lo sabía muy bien, ya que lo había probado con el coche de Hojo, la verdad, no era para tanto. Así, entre suplicas escuchadas por el interfono, de sus amigas para que bajara la velocidad, la primera curva había llegado, no fue muy difícil para ella pero a Inuyasha se le subieron los huevos a la garganta¿ese chico estaba loco? La siguiente fue mucho mas cerrada y Kagome como experta en drifting que era la tomó casi en paralelo con los muros que delimitaban esa zona de la carretera. Inuyasha pegó un frenazo ya que veía que se comía el muro y gracias a ello solo rozó la parte de la puerta de su lado. Lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fue como el chico que conducía ese coche seguía su camino como si nada. Tenía que conocer a ese chico, APRA ficharlo en su grupo, un competidor así podría hacerles mucho daño en la próxima carrera. ¡Pero el que sabía con quien se había enfrentado!

Kagome estaba eufórica, ese coche era una maravilla, en ningún momento perdió el control, las ruedas se pegaban al asfalto como si fuesen pegamento ¡¡Dios, amaba a su nuevo coche!! La euforia continuó al escuchar las voces de sus amigas.

_Kagome ha sido espectacular, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando vi como tomabas la curva. ¡Dios! Pensaba que te matabas._ Decía Sango exaltada.

_Déjame probar tu coche, yo quiero uno como el tuyo¿Por qué mi padre no me compró uno igual? Te envidio tanto……_ Decía Ayame con una sonrisa en la boca

_Chicas, me encanta mi nuevo coche, ya tengo ganas de ver el motor mas tranquilamente, seguro que aun le puedo hacer algunos arreglillos, aunque así está perfecto_. Ahora era Kagome la que hablaba

_Kag, a ese coche no se le puede hacer ningún arreglo, es perfecto tal cual._ Decía Rin pensando en que su amiga se había vuelto loca

_Siempre hay algo que se pueda mejorar, y mi nuevo bebe se merece lo mejor. Espera a que empecemos las clases de mecánica, estoy segura de que podré convencer al profe para que me deje el taller un par de veces por semana_. Contestaba Kagome

_Pues haber como lo haces, no creo que sea nada fácil_. Contestó Sango

_Lo se, pero si las cosas las pides de una forma adecuada, no tiene porque negarse_. Contestó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa, solo sus amigas sabían que cuando ella sonreía así era porque algo estaba tramando

Guardaron los coches en el garaje, los cubrieron con unas fundas para que nadie los tocara y se fueron a su habitación. Tenían que preguntar a Akane sobre su misteriosa desaparición. Kagome ya se había dado cuenta de que a la persona que había adelantado con su coche era el estúpido de Inuyasha ya que lo vio llegar cuando se asomó por la ventana dispuesta a tomar el aire antes de irse a dormir. Y eso ponía las cosas más interesantes. ¡Ja! Ese estúpido engreído había sido derrotado por una mujer, ya quería verle la cara cuando se enterara, se estaría burlando de el por semanas.

Inuyasha aun estaba algo impactado por lo sucedido, nadie antes o había ganado con tanta facilidad, el no dudaba de que fuera un chico experto, tenía que ser nuevo ya que nunca había visto esa forma de conducir. Aun estaba flipando cada vez que recordaba como el piloto había tomado la curva, la verdad es que parecía fácil cuando veías a ese conductor, pero cuando el lo intentó lo único que consiguió es hacer un buen arañazo en la parte lateral. Tendría que pintar toda esa zona, mañana hablaría con el de seguridad para que lo dejase pasar al taller de la escuela

_Lo viste, jamás vi a nadie tomar una curva así, una de dos, o era un experto o un idiota que no valora la vida_. Decía Sessomaru encantado con esa forma de conducir

_Es cierto, no tienes que repetirlo, llevas como media hora hablando de lo mismo ¿No te cansas?_ Contestó Inuyasha enfadado por el repentino interés que tenía su hermano en ese piloto y que le hacía recordar que el no era el mejor.

_Tenemos que averiguar quien es, se que iba con tres coches mas, no se si serán igual de buenos pero si es así, este año no ganaremos._ Decía Sessomaru con un dedo en la barbilla.

_No se preocupen chicos, ese grupo no se presentará al campeonato, ellos no corren en esa modalidad_. Interrumpió Miroku sabiendo muy bien de quien hablaban, solo que no quiso decirles que eran mujeres ¡y que mujeres!

_¿Tú sabes quienes son¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no se presentarán? Esa carrera es una de las más importantes de la ciudad._ Decía Sessomaru intrigado.

_Pero es que no es su modalidad, ese grupo compite en otro nivel, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de ese deporte, aquí no se practica_. Sentenció Miroku

_Pero podríamos aprender, no creo que sea tan difícil……_ Decía Inuyasha con mucha duda en su tono de voz.

_Te puedo asegurar que es realmente difícil. Pasen a mi habitación, les daré un tour por ese bello deporte_. Contestó Miroku como un caballero de los que ya no hay.

Los dos hermanos entraron junto con Miroku a la habitación dispuestos a saber todo lo que pudiesen sobre esa forma de correr. Miroku les puso los vídeos donde salían esas carreras, menos mal que era inteligente y no le dio por enseñar en las que salían las chicas ya que esos videos los tenía en una carpeta a parte con contraseña incluida. Como el era el único que tenía ordenador pues no creía que sus amigos pudiesen enterarse de quienes eran las ganadoras indiscutibles de todo Japón.

_¿Y como se llama ese deporte?_ Preguntó Sessomaru más que interesado en el tema

_Se llama Drifting, es un deporte conocido aunque ilegal, se practica sobretodo en países asiáticos. Son carreras ilegales que se realizan en garajes públicos que se cierran gracias al poderoso dinero. Por lo que se, a los competidores se los escoge solo si ya han competido antes o si van recomendados por algún campeón. Son muy exclusivos, es la única manera que tienen para que no se los pillen. Son muy listos_. Contestó Miroku con su aire de sabiduría.

_Pues yo quiero aprender y retarme con ese chico que me adelantó_. Anunció Inuyasha tan arrogante como siempre.

_Amigo, solo te voy a decir una casa, la persona que te adelanto es uno de los campeones mundiales, no solo en drifting, carreras clásicas si no que también en el apartado de tuning, entiende de coches mas que todos nosotros juntos_. Sentenció Miroku

_Eso es porque no ha competido conmigo_. Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si mismo.

_Todos debemos conocer nuestros límites, y si no quieres que se presente al torneo, sería mejor que no lo retes, somos amigos, pero no estoy ciego, jamás podríamos contra ninguno de ese equipo. Nadie lo ha hecho nunca y no lo vamos a conseguir nosotros por más que tú quieras._ Aclaró Miroku.

_Yo puedo aprender y punto._ Terminó la conversación Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Inuyasha se olvido del tema de las carreras y empezó a pensar en como reclamarle a la pelinegra por decir todas esas cosas a su novia, no sabía como negaría lo del encierro en el cuarto de la limpieza, pero algo haría, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras esa chica inventaba cosas como que la había besado.

La mañana llegó cargada de energía para nuestras chicas, la noche anterior habían tenido una sesión de cotilleos entre ellas, sobretodo Akane que había anunciado que estaba de novia con Bankotsu, Ayame había reconocido que estaba detrás de Koga y Rin y Kagome habían contado sus experiencias traumáticas con Sessomaru e Inuyasha respectivamente. Sango no quiso contar nada ya que mantenía para ella sola una preciosa carta que había recibido.

Todas se pusieron su uniforme y salieron de la habitación como si hoy se fueran a comer el mundo, las clases empezaban hoy y Kagome ya tenía en mente lo que le diría al profesor de mecánica, ya ni se acordaba de que quería cabrear a Inuyasha y a Kikio. Sango se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sonrisilla que tenía su amiga y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que a su amiga se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Con Kagome nunca se sabía. Cuando llegaron a la clase, todas se sentaron juntas, unas delante de otras y a los lados para así estar en contacto.

_Pulgosa, ese es mi sitio_. Dijo Kikio refiriéndose a Kagome

En ese momento la sonrisa de la pelinegra se borro ¿es que esa estúpida no se podía quedar muda?

_¿Y se puede saber donde pone tu nombre?_ Preguntó la pelinegra sin muchas ganas de discutir.

_Es que no hace falta, yo siempre me siento aquí_. Contestó Kikio

_Pues siento decirte que las cosas cambian, te recomiendo que hables con tu psicólogo sobre tu miedo a los cambios_. Atacó Kagome empezando a cansarse.

_¡¡Yo no voy al psicólogo!!_ Contestó Kikio a punto de llorar. ¿Dónde estaba su novio para defenderla?

_Pues deberías, la verdad es que yo ya notaba algo en tu forma de ser, pero pensaba que te trataban, ahora estoy convencida de que te tienes que medicar_. Dijo Kagome

_¡¡Idiota!! Que te quites de mi sitio_. Dijo Kikio ya alterada

Kagome la iba a contestar cuando una voz varonil interrumpió la disputa.

_Las andrajosas se sientan en la parte de atrás, esta es la zona VIP de la clase_. Interrumpió Inuyasha

_¡Ah! Pues si ya sabes cual es tu sitio, no se que haces aquí_. Contesto Kagome girándose e ignorando a esos idiotas

_¡¡Inuyasha!! Di algo. Decía Kikio tirando de la camisa del chico como si de una nena pequeña se tratara. En ese momento Inuyasha cogió a Kagome de la cintura y la levantó para quitarla del asiento_. Kagome le dio una coz en sus partes nobles y este la soltó.

_Y la próxima vez te irá peor, no, si tú no aprendes. ¡Ah! Y no vuelvas a seguirme o te denuncio por acoso. IDIOTA_. Le dijo Kagome ya harta de sus tonterías.

Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero entre el inmenso dolor que sentía, la cantidad de risas que se escuchaban y que cuando por fin recogía el suficiente aire para decir algo aparecía el profesor, no tubo mas remedio que sentarse en otro sitio y tragarse la cantidad de insultos que pretendía soltar por su hermosa boca

Kagome se volvió a sentar y durante el resto del día nadie le quitaría la sonrisa de la boca.

CONTINURÁ………………

Silvemy89: espero que te guste el capi, puse una pequeña carrerilla de nada. Je, ya mas adelante pondré algo mas serio, después de todo tenemos que bajar los humos a Inuyasha. Un beso, espero sigas leyendo

PaauLaa:D: no te preocupes, dentro de poco sabrá quien es la persona que le ganó la carrera. Espero que te guste. Un beso

DymDym: muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que se me subieron los colores, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, la verdad es que a mi también. Espero que esta continuación te guste tanto como la anterior, no me gustaría defraudarte. Un beso.

Stsuna17: gracias por el review, espero que te guste la continuación. Un beso, y gracias por leer.

Cuteevilgirl1492: gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti, un beso.

Willnira: la verdad es que yo tampoco, me metí en Internet para buscar un coche adecuado para Kagome. A mi me gustan mucho las pelis de carreras, o el mundo tuning. Me alegra que consideres mi historia como una que merece la pena, la verdad me esfuerzo para que sea interesante. Muchas gracias por dejarme el review. Un beso, y gracias.

InuxKag-titia88: a mi también me gustaría tener su coche, pero cuando vi el precio, se me vino el mundo al suelo¡es carísimo! Pero como soñar es gratis, pues yo me monto carreras en mi mente, je, yo siempre gano. Muchas ganas por el review. Un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Las clases seguían con normalidad, excepto por las miradas asesinas que cierto peliblanco le lanzaba a una preciosa pelinegra. No solo era la segunda vez que le daba una patada en sus partes, sino que además le había humillado delante de toda la clase. Eso lo tendría que pagar muy caro¿pero como? Esta sería su nueva razón de vivir, hacer pagar a Kagome la humillación que le había echo pasar tan solo unos minutos antes.

Kagome estaba feliz de la vida ya que notaba como Inuyasha la miraba de vez en cuando. No sabía porque razón la encantaba molestar a ese chico. Sentía que si un día se iba del colegio, su vida sería muy aburrida. Lo que la pobre chica no sabía, era que del odio al amor tan solo hay un paso y ese paso es tan pequeño, que a veces no te das cuenta de que ya lo diste.

Sango miraba de vez en cuando a Miroku, y este le devolvía las miradas acompañadas de una radiante sonrisa. Ese chico era irresistible, pero la castaña aun dudaba de si podía fiarse de el, estaba segura que si le preguntaba a Kagome esta la diría que pasara de tíos que así estaban mejor. Pero ella no podía mandar en el corazón y este le decía que quería darle una oportunidad a ese chico de mirada como el mar.

Todas comprendían la forma de pensar de Kagome, ya que cuando vivían en Japón la chica lo pasó muy mal con su último novio. Este le había puesto los cuernos y desde entonces no confiaba absolutamente en ningún chico. Así que la pelinegra había decidido picar de flor en flor, pero sin llegar a comprometerse. La verdad es que a Kagome le hubiese dado igual si se tratara de un novio más, pero había sido al que había entregado su virginidad y la persona que había amado más que a nadie, y la verdad es que sus amigas creían que aun sentía lago por aquel moreno de ojos verdes llamado Akioto.

La última clase llegó para felicidad de las chicas, Mecánica. Kagome ya tenía todo ideado para hablar con el profesor al final de la clase. La verdad es que al final resultó ser bastante aburrida ya que todo lo que enseñaban ellas ya lo sabían, incluso Kagome podría dar la clase. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a la pelinegra en esa clase, eran las únicas chicas y por lo que podía ver Kagome tenía dificultades para intentar montar una pieza del motor. Lo que el no sabía, era que hacer como si no tuviese ni idea, era parte de su plan. Quiso acercarse a ayudarla, pero Hojo se le adelantó, cosa que lo enfureció mas de lo que el pensaba.

_Dime Kagome¿Qué te pasa?_ Preguntaba el joven a unas desvalida chica, o eso pensaba el.

_Nada, simplemente estoy practicando teatro_. Contesto simplemente la chica como si el otro supiese su plan.

_No entiendo, bueno no importa, deja que te ayude, veras que no es tan difícil._ Intentaba ayudar el moreno.

_Necesito que el profesor crea que necesito clases particulares, para poder utilizar el taller para hacer algunas modificaciones a mi nuevo coche._ Confesó Kagome

_Ya decía yo que siendo la mejor piloto que he visto era imposible que no supieras nada de motores. Está bien, te dejo para que sigas practicando teatro._ Se despidió Hojo.

El profesor estuvo observando a toda la clase, sobre todo a Kagome que parecía totalmente perdida intentando montar el motor, esa chica necesitaría ayuda y el sabía quien se la daría. Su mejor alumno.

La clase llegó a su fin y el profesor llamó a Kagome y a Inuyasha para que se acercaran a su mesa. A Kagome no le hizo ninguna gracia que ese odioso fuese llamado también.

_Bien, Kagome, he observado que te cuesta un poco algunas cosas por lo que he decidido ponerte un tutor. El se encargará de ayudarte en la clase, os pondréis siempre juntos_. Anunció el profesor canoso y medio calvo.

_¡¡Feh¿Y yo porque tengo que escuchar todo esto?_ Se quejó Inuyasha

_Pues porque tu serás su tutor_. Sentenció el hombre

_Pero…… ¿no podría ser otro? Verá, es que este chico no me agrada en absoluto y dudo mucho que me pueda ayudar en algo, Hojo ya se había ofrecido._ Intentó convencer Kagome al profesor.

_Lo siento, pero será Inuyasha, es el mejor en esta clase, y por lo que he podido observar usted necesita mucha ayuda_. Sentenció de nuevo el profesor.

_Si no me queda de otra…… una pregunta ¿podría utilizar el taller fuera de horas para practicar y así aprender más rápido? Es que soy dura de mollera y estoy segura que me costará y no quiero retrasarme en la clase._ Imploró la pelinegra.

En ese momento Inuyasha sonrió, sus problemas se arreglaban solos, esa chica le estaba dando la solución para poder utilizar el taller sin tener que sobornar a nadie. Sin darse cuanta era la segunda vez que le ayudaba sin siquiera enterarse ¡esto era genial!

_Está bien, pero tendrán que venir juntos, ya que Inuyasha es su tutor, avisaré a seguridad de que tienen permiso para que no pongan ningún problema. Pueden venir cuando quieran y las horas que quieran. Ahora, pueden retirarse._

Bueno, después de todo no era tan malo, pensaba la pelinegra. Lo malo era que tendría que soportar al odioso, como ella lo bautizó. Pero ya se desharía de el, por ahora había conseguido el taller. Sus amigas la esperaban a la salida, querían preguntarle sobre su comportamiento en clase, pero fue interrumpida por una mano varonil que la sujetó del brazo.

_Creo que me has puesto a huevo vengarme por las patadas recibidas. Sabes, no vas a aprobar esta asignatura, ni siquiera entiendo como se te ocurrió apuntarte_. Amenazaba el peliblanco.

_Inuyasha es bueno que tengas confianza en ti mismo, pero algunas veces, cuando involucras a otra persona, primero asegúrate de que esta, no sea yo._ Contestó Kagome

_¿Realmente crees que podrás aprender sola?_ Preguntó entre sorprendido e irónico Inuyasha.

_No tengo nada que aprender, te voy a contar un secreto_. Decía Kagome mientras se acercaba al chico y sus labios rozaban su oreja. _Yo podría darle clases al profesor, esto solo lo he hecho para poder tener a mi disposición el taller._ Confesó la chica con una pequeña risilla al terminar de decirle su pequeña travesura.

_¿Sabes una cosa? Si no te odiara a muerte, estoy seguro que me enamoraría de ti_. Confesó ahora Inuyasha mientras salía del aula dejando a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así la encontraron sus amigas, con una sonrisa en los labios. Al principio no sabían la razón pero después pensaron que algo tramaba, pues esa mueca solo aparecía cuando la pelinegra tramaba algo. Sango empezaba a preocuparse, la sonrisa aparecía demasiadas veces últimamente.

Kagome seguía muy pensativa, y con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a causar escalofríos en sus amigas. La chica tenía un nuevo propósito, conquistaría al peliblanco. La verdad es que la gustaba un poco, el chico era muy atractivo y sus ojos eran únicos. Podría estar un tiempo con el y después dejarlo solo como amigos.

_Dinos Kag¿Por qué hacías como si no supieses absolutamente nada de mecánica?_ Preguntaba Sango

_Pues para conseguir unas horas al día el taller. Ha sido fácil, lo malo es que me puso un tutor. _Contestó Kagome.

_¿Y a quien te puso?_ Preguntaba ahora Ayame

_Pues con Inuyasha…… ¡Chicas! Tengo un anuncio que hacer, creo que esta vez voy a proponerme algo un poco difícil, pero no imposible._ Decía Kagome un poco emocionada

_No, no, no, Kagome, me das miedo_. Decía asustada Sango.

_Pero Sango, si aun no sabes que es lo que quiero hacer……_ Decía Kagome

_Te conozco lo suficiente como para temer esa mirada. No quiero saber lo que te propones_. Dijo Sango mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Kagome se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su amiga ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan responsable? Ella solo quería divertirse, darles una lección a los niños pijos de esa escuela. No es que quisiera destruirle la vida a Inuyasha, simplemente intentaría pasárselo lo mejor posible con el y después cada uno seguiría su vida, a ella le atraía el chico eso lo podía admitir¿Qué tenía de malo? Sango era demasiado romántica. La boca de Kagome esbozó una sonrisa triste y melancólica al recordar que ella alguna vez fue así, pero ahora ya no se dejaría engañar, ahora sería ella la que viviría sin preocupaciones, sin ataduras. Ella ya no creía en el amor, solo en la atracción.

Sango se fue un poco enfadada con su amiga, ella sabía que aun no había superado lo de Akioto pero no la gustaba como Kagome utilizaba a los chicos desde entonces. Inuyasha era amigo de Miroku y no quería que la decisión de ella afectara a su posible relación con el ojiazul. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

_Perdón………_ Se disculpó Sango

La chica levantó la vista y pudo ver justo delante de ella al causante de estar tan despistada, Miroku.

_No perdóname tú a mí._ Contestaba el ojiazul extendiéndole una mano a la chica para que se levantara.

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, tengo que hablar contigo_. Le confesó la castaña.

_Dime¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó preocupado Miroku.

_Creo que mi amiga quiere seducir a Inuyasha, no sería nada malo si no fuera porque al final lo dejaría. Ella no lo pasó nada bien en el pasado y desde entonces no cree en el amor_. Le confesó la castaña.

_Pues por eso no hay problema, el es exactamente igual¿Quién te dice que cada uno no encuentre la horma de su zapato en el otro? Inuyasha no sufrirá, creeme, yo estaría mas preocupado por tu amiga, he visto llorar a muchas mujeres por causa de Inuyasha_. Confesaba ahora Miroku.

_Está bien, será mejor que nos mantengamos al margen mientras todo esté bien, si vemos que algo anda mal, cuento contigo para que me ayudes a detenerlo_. Decía Sango.

_¡Claro! No te preocupes._ Contestó Miroku.

Los dos se fueron juntos a la cafetería para seguir hablando, sin duda su relación iba muy bien. Miroku hacía días que no miraba a otra mujer que no fuese Sango y eso convencía a la chica de darle esa oportunidad que tanto pedía.

Kagome por su parte si hizo un moño medio desecho se ato la camisa por debajo de sus pechos y se puso unos pantalones muy cortos con el primer botón desabrochado, unas deportivas de color blanco y se fue en busca de su objetivo. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a el y le susurró

_Acompáñame, tu primera clase de mecánica comienza ahora_.

Inuyasha la siguió sin decir nada, dejando a su novia y sus amigas con la boca abierta. Su juego de seducción había comenzado, solo esperaba no salir perdiendo ya que estaba en juego su propio corazón.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a preparar todo para comenzar con sus clases particulares. Poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaron a ensuciarse con grasa de motor, Kagome le explicaba algunos de sus trucos mientras que Inuyasha no quitaba los ojos de ese cuerpo perfecto que estaba todo sucio, pero sin dejar de ser sexy. Poco a poco comenzó a desear sus labios¿Cómo sería besarla¿Serían sus labios tan suaves al tacto como parecían¡Dios! Era la chica más sexy del mundo. Un pecado para la vista, el olfato, el gusto y el corazón.

Continuará……………………

Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capi anterior, y gracias también a todos los que leen y no dejan comentario. Y ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

**Fernandaik26:** muchas gracias por leer, intento dar un toque de humor, no es que yo sea muy graciosa, más bien soy bastante irónica pero lo intento. A mi Kikio tampoco es que me caiga muy bien, además es perfecta para ponerla de mala siempre. Un beso.

**PaauLaa: D** la verdad es que planeo una relación tormentosa de ni contigo ni sin ti, pero no se como será ya que según voy escribiendo se me ocurren las ideas. En el próximo capítulo te puedo adelantar que habrá un poco de pasión pero ¿con que pareja?... Eso te lo dejo en incógnita. Un beso y gracias por el comentario

**Niki-Sama**: no es que entienda mucho de coches, es solo que me puse a investigar por Internet, pregunte a mi novio y a mis amigos, y bueno, me gustaron estos. Gracias por tus dos reviews. No importa que hasta ahora no hubieses leído mi historia, me sirve que la leas desde ahora. Un besazo mu gordo y gracias.

**Azumi-Sakura**: a mi también me gusta poner esa personalidad a Kagome (creo que se parece un poco a mi), la verdad es que me fastidia un poco que siempre sea tan sumisa, tan bondadosa, yo intento ponerla un poco mas realista, o mas como a mi me gusta. Un beso y gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capi.

**Nena:** tú eres mi amiga, a la que comento todas mis ideas antes de empezar una nueva historia. Que podría decirte a ti, eres una de las personas más especiales en mi vida. Tu review (porque no sueles dejarlos, carbona) me da muchos ánimos. Muchas gracias, te quiero mucho. Nos vemos el viernes, que tenemos que celebrar que cumplo cinco años con Uge. Tú sabrás donde iremos a mover el culito.

**Isabel:** me gusta que de vez en cuando sea Inuyasha el humillado y no Kagome como siempre. Gracias por el review. Un beso, espero que te guste la conti.

**Silvemy89:** es para que aprenda modales, je, es que es un poco animal. Kagome será la que le dome (la verdad es que soy un poco agresiva, je) espero que te guste la conti, un beso

**Willnira:** tu sabes que para mi es especial que leas mis historias, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, antes de empezar a publicar las mías ya leía las tuyas. En fin, voy a dejar el peloteo para agradecerte de todo corazón que te guste mi fic, un beso mu grande.

**Setsuna17:** gracias, es agradable saber que te gusta mi fic, en serio. Y claro que continuaré, no hay cosa que mas odie que dejar las cosas a medias.

Y para todos los que leéis, intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, esta si es una promesa. Un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Estaban tan a gusto juntos…… su lenguaje corporal se intensificaba a cada rato, eran como imanes, no podían estar mucho tiempo separados.

Inuyasha estaba realmente interesante, una camisa interior de tirante ancho de color blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros caídos de color azul que hacía que se pudiese ver parte de su ropa interior UNO de color blanco y el empiece de su trasero cubierto por dicha prenda. Sus brazos y pecho manchado con aceite, su pelo recogido en una coleta baja¿desde cuando ese chico era tan atrayente para ella?

Inuyasha solo podía pensar en probar sus labios, pero no sabía que hacer, esa chica podía ser sexy y encantadora o por lo contrario una bruja karateka. Si se atrevía a tocarla no sabía si le correspondería o si le pegaría. Y la señal fue dada, Kagome mojo sus labios carnosos y sugerentes con su lengua y el peliblanco no pudo aguantar mas, se acercó a ella y los capturó en un beso cargado de pasión descontrolada que fue correspondida por la pelinegra con tanta o igual desesperación, las manos del chico estaban bien agarradas a las caderas de Kagome, se pegaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acercaron a una mesa sin separarse y el chico lo tiró todo sin miramientos con su brazo, levantó del trasero a la chica con las manos y la sentó en la mesa posicionándose entre sus piernas. Con tanta pasión eso parecía una sauna. Inuyasha dejó los labios de Kagome para pasar a su cuello, lo beso y succionó y cuando estaba por empezar a desabrochar la camisa de la chica, la puerta del taller sonó, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran, Kagome se escondió detrás de una mesa y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Una voz femenina se escucho en el taller haciendo que Kagome se detuviera de golpe.

_¡¡¡Inu!!! Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa._

Ok, Ok, esto no estaba pasando, ella no se podía haber enrollado con Inuyasha cuando el aun tenía novia. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? Kagome salio del taller a gatas sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos y se fue a su habitación, tenía que pensar en algunas cosas, y la verdad es que tenía que empezar a rectificar su comportamiento. Sango tenía razón, algunas veces se comportaba como una auténtica fulana, solo tenía que recordar lo que podía haber pasado solo unos minutos antes sin no fuese por que Kikio los había interrumpido. La pelinegra decidió encender el Messenger para poder hablar con sus amigos de Japón, tenía que pedir consejo ahora que estaba completamente sola.

**Perra, perra, soy una perra:** _SOS. Necesito ayuda sentimental. _Escribía Kagome

**Como la vida misma:** _que te pasa preciosa? Sabes que me lo puedes contar, soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia y hombre, para poder explicarte la otra parte._ Contestaba un ex de Kagome llamado Dark

**Perra, Perra, soy una perra**: _me he enrollado con un chico al que apenas conozco, tiene novia y encima, supuestamente nos odiamos! Soy una guarra. Y ahora que hago?_

**Como la vida misma**: _quien atacó primero?_

**Perra, perra, soy una perra**:_ el, porque?_

**Como la vida misma**: _muy simple, si fue el, es porque 1. No quiere tanto a su novia, 2. No te odia tanto como dice y 3. Se le hizo insoportable seguir aguantando el deseo que le provocas._

**Perra, perra, soy una perra:** _La verdad es que al principio si le quería provocar, pero después, cuando estábamos hablando tan tranquilos, pues se me fue de la cabeza. Ahora pensará que soy una facilona. ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

**Como la vida misma:** _pues actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada, eso lo enloquecerá mas, haz caso al doctor amor, yo se de estas cosas, te recuerdo que tu y yo tuvimos algo, se hasta que punto eres irresistible y deseable._

**Perra, perra, soy una perra:** _tampoco es para tanto. Por cierto¿Qué tal con tu novia¿Dina, se llamaba, no?_

**Como la vida misma:** _bien, aunque de vez en cuando me acuerdo de ti y eso no la gusta nada._

Los dos chicos seguían con su conversación. Estaba claro que Dark aun sentía algo por Kagome, pero la chica le dejó en su día las cosas claras, por lo que ahora intentaba rehacer su vida con una preciosa castaña de ojos almendra.

Inuyasha aun estaba totalmente frustrado, sentía el ardor de sus labios y las pequeñas y suaves manaos de Kagome recorriendo sus brazos y su pecho. Jamás en la vida había perdido el control de esa forma y ahora con solo recordarlo, cierta zona de su anatomía despertaba sola. Tenía que dejar a Kikio e intentar conquistar a Kagome, ahora que había probado el sabor de su piel no podía dejar de sentir cierta ansiedad y dependencia. Jamás se había sentido así de bien. El era consciente de que la pelinegra se estremeció entre sus brazos, por lo que esa era una señal muy positiva. Tenía que conseguir primero su amistad, esta vez no quería algo pasajero, en su interior había una respuesta para todo esto, no era una simple calentura, habían sentimientos de por medio.

Kikio hablaba y hablaba sin parar, que si los colores de esta temporada eran el marrón y el negro, que si ahora el pelo largo estaba de moda, que si tenía que ir ha hacerse una limpieza de cutis…… puras mariconadas. Ya estaba harto de escuchar tanta tontería, quería ir con Kagome para que siguieran hablando de motores, ruedas, llantas, altavoces, música, deportes…… con ella la variedad de conversación era infinita y no como la chica que tenía ahora al lado. Se despidió de Kikio muy sutilmente y se fue al colegio para intentar encontrar a Kagome.

Inuyasha no encontró a la pelinegra por ninguna parte así que se fue a su habitación, tendría que hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado, y ahí estaba la persona adecuada, su amigo del alma, Miroku. Aunque era un poco mujeriego, era la persona más sabia y sensata que conocía.

_Amigo, creo que me he enamorado. Es la mujer mas explosiva que he conocido, se puede hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, y entiende de coches más que todos nosotros juntos_. Decía Inuyasha emocionado.

_Si hablas de Kagome, no te recomiendo que te entusiasmes mucho, a ella no le interesa ninguna relación seria, es un alma libre, por lo que se, no tiene pensado enamorarse, de echo, no cree en el amor._ Soltó como un balde de agua fría Miroku.

_Todo el mundo cree en el amor, bueno, yo no creía, pero ahora……. No sabes lo apasionada que es, dios, nuestros cuerpos tienen imanes que hacen que salten chispas con solo rozarnos_. Decía Inuyasha

_Esto ya me lo advirtió Sango, desengáñate antes de que sea tarde, esa chica no quiere compromisos, ha sido así desde hace un año y no va a cambiar ahora. Hazme caso, Kagome no es una tonta enamoradiza, es difícil llegar a su corazón, o incluso podría decir que imposible_. Confesaba Miroku

_Ya será menos, además, alguien tiene que romper esa barrera, y voy a ser yo. No quiero que otro obtenga el cuerpo de Kagome, la quiero solo para mí. Lo que no se, es que excusa poner a Kikio para que me deje en paz de por vida, la necesito lejos de mi._ Decía Inuyasha pensativo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en la barbilla.

_Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Que conste que yo te dije como era ella. Luego no vengas llorando porque esa chica te destrozó el corazón. Ni siquiera se para que te molestas en venir a pedirme consejos si luego no sigues ninguno._ Dijo Miroku mientras salía de la habitación.

Inuyasha se quedo tan tranquilo sentado en el sillón, como si su amigo le hubiese dicho lo que el quería escuchar. Después de un rato se metió a su habitación para dormir un rato, aunque en su mente siempre aparecía la escena que había compartido con cierta pelinegra. Si seguía así moriría de calentura.

En Japón algunos amigos del grupo de los dragones planeaban un viaje para ver a sus amigas, su vida se había vuelto aburrida desde que esas chicas habían salido de Japón. No sería nada fácil pero al fin de al cabo tendrían que hacer lo posible para verlas, sobretodo cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules llamado Situ, que se moría de ganas de ver a la pelinegra que había robado su corazón y que no había sabido mantener a su lado por su propia estupidez. El conseguiría su perdón aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida, después de todo Kagome había sido su novia durante un año entero y le había entregado lo mas valioso para una mujer, su virginidad.

Kagome aun estaba medio traumatizada por lo sucedido con Inuyasha, su amigo Dark le había aconsejado que se comportara como si nada hubiese pasado pero no sabía si sería capaz. Tenía que reconocer que había despertado en ella una pasión dormida durante un año, pero no creía que pudiese llegar mas lejos con el peliblanco ya que aun tenía en la mente al chico que quiso tanto que le entregó su vida. Algún día tendría que superarlo, pero por ahora no podía o no quería.

Ayame estaba con Koga sentada debajo de un árbol, los dos se dedicaban cariñitos como buena pareja que acababa de empezar. Se estaban dando un beso tierno y dulce cuando el móvil de Ayame entonó una melodía que indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"_Soy Dina, es para decirte que pronto estaremos todos con vosotras, ir organizando una buena carrera que esto no es igual sin vosotras. Un besito"_

_¡Dios no¡Koga vienen nuestros amigos! Un momento, tengo que avisar a las demás, sobretodo a Kagome…… Guárdame el móvil, enseguida vuelvo._

Koga se quedó con la boca abierta intentando preguntar algo y con el móvil de Ayame en la mano derecha mientras veía como la pelirroja salía corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones femeninas. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió cotillear el mensaje que su chica había recibido para ver si así podía despejar algunas de sus dudas. Abrió los ojos de par en par al leer la palabra carrera. ¿Ellas competían¿Cuántos secretos más tendría esa chica? El los averiguaría todos y sabría que tan buena era ella con un volante entre sus manos.

Ayame llegó sofocada a su habitación y se encontró a todas sus amigas viendo la televisión, menos a Kagome, que estaba desaparecida desde hacía una hora. La pelirroja al contarles sobre el masaje que había recibido, ocasión un gran alboroto. Rin se levantó del sillón y corrió a por su móvil para llamar a Dina y saber quien venía y con que intenciones, todas estaban de acuerdo que no era bueno que cierto pelirrojo apareciera ahora que Kagome estaba mas tranquila. Después de comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que el pelirrojo venía con la intención de volver con Kagome, todas salieron corriendo para buscar a su amiga y así tener una larga conversación, tendrían que prepararla emocionalmente.

Cada una fue en una dirección para poder cubrir más terreno, ninguna la encontraba por ningún sitio. Sango se tropezó con Miroku y este al ver la cara de preocupación que mostraba su rostro, decidió preguntar para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

_Sango¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

_Estoy buscando a Kagome, no la encuentro por ningún sitio y es importante, tengo que decirla algo._ Confesó la castaña

_Si quieres te ayudo¿pero que puede ser tan importante como para que te angusties tanto?_ Interrogó Miroku

_Te lo cuento porque confío en ti, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada porque si no te mato a palazos._ Le amenazó Sango

_Juro no soltar ni una sola palabra……_ Decía Miroku mientras ponía una mano en el corazón.

_El ex de Kagome viene para el colegio con toda la intención de recuperarla y ella sufrió mucho por su culpa, tengo que avisarla para que se prepare, yo no creo que ella lo superara y tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en sus redes. El que es infiel una vez, lo es dos veces¿Comprendes mi preocupación? El es el causante de que Kagome sea así ahora._

_Bien, busquémosla_. Miroku se quedó pensando en Inuyasha¿rompía su promesa y se lo contaba a Inuyasha? Después de todo el era su amigo, tendría que ayudarle un poco para que conquistara a esa chica si era verdad que se había enamorado de ella. Dentro de su ser había un casamentero que quería salir si su querido amigo de la infancia se enamoraba, y hasta ahora no había pasado nunca, por lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo reteniendo a ese ser.

Continuará…………………………………………………….

Bueno, como siempre en todos mis capis, agradezco enormemente el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. La verdad es que estoy impresionada, solo en el capitulo anterior tuve 12 reviews¡¡¡soy tan feliz!!!

Y ahora con los agradecimientos especiales

**Cuteevilgirl1492:** aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste el capi.

**RefiraM:** gracias por el review, no pasa nada xk tardaras en leer, yo entiendo que no todo el mundo tiene tiempo suficiente y que no lo leen en cuanto sale publicado. Espero que este capi te guste. Un beso

**Alcalime**: me alegra que te enganches a mi fic…… Ssii, soy droga…… ja ja ja. Espero que este capi te guste, un besito

**Shakti:** aquí tienes un adelanto del juego de seducción, poco a poco se irá intensificando, pero tiempo al tiempo…… espero que te guste el capi. Un beso.

**Isabel:** muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste mi actualización, la he hecho con mucho amor. Un beso

**Azumisakura**: tú y yo pensamos igual, por lo que espero que este capi te guste tanto como a mí. Un beso, disfruta del capi.

**DymDym:** ni te preocupes, entiendo que no tengas tiempo, de verdad, para mi lo importante es que te guste la historia, no es necesario que pongas un review en cada capitulo si no quieres. Se que sigues la historia desde el primer capi y eso para mi es lo mejor, muchas gracias, en serio. Y por lo de tu consejo, puedes creerme que vivo la vida a tope, y me saldrán arrugas de tanto reírme, es mi deporte favorito. Un beso, espero que te guste la conti.

**PaauLaa!:D** Espero que esta conti te guste, la verdad me costó un poco porque no tenía mucha inspiración pero al fin terminé el capi. Un beso mu grande.

**Silvemy89**: como verás no solo han sido clases particulares de mecánica…… ya verás lo que le espera a Inuyasha, si no revienta de calentura le quedará poco je je je espero que te guste este capi. Un beso

**InuxKag-titia88**: aquí tienes la conti que me pedías. Espero que te guste, un beso guapa.

**Willnira:** acertaste, soy Española…… los niños se lo creen todo ja ja ja, gracias por el review, siento no haberte dejado yo uno en tus historias pero no he tenido tiempo aunque si las he leído. Sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus fics, un beso muy grande, espero leerte pronto.

**Setsuna17**: gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti, un beso muy grande.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

En la azotea de un prestigioso colegio se podía ver una silueta femenina mirando el cielo, su pelo azabache se ondeaba con el viento mientras unos ojos chocolateados se perdían en el infinito azulado. Su mente divagaba sobre su pasado, tenía que reconocer que aun no había superado la ruptura con su ex ya que aun se echaba la culpa. Todavía recordaba la forma en el que su corazón se rompió cuando pudo comprobar por si misma la infidelidad de la cual estaba enterada media escuela. Ella había confiado en ese pelirrojo mas que en nadie en toda su vida, había sido la persona que la había introducido en el mundo del drifting y la había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre mecánica, le estaba muy agradecida pero aun así, no podía olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente. ¿Qué haría ahora? Demasiados sentimientos confrontados, demasiadas sensaciones mezcladas.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un pelirrojo recordaba las caricias inocentes y los besos apasionados que pudo arrancarle a cierta pelinegra. Después de lo sucedido aquella noche, no pudo volver a tocar a ninguna otra chica, aun podía ver la mirada de rencor y decepción que le brindó dicha pelinegra al verlo en los brazos de otra mujer. El sabía que Kagome no le había podido olvidar, se lo decía su corazón y el estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba. Si por alguna razón el veía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperarla, se volvería a Japón y no la volvería a molestar, pero mientras eso no pasase, el lo intentaría todo para volver a estar con ella.

Rin seguía buscando a Kagome medio desesperada, no la gustaba nada lo que podría pasar si esos dos se volvían a encontrar, no quería que su amiga sufriera otra vez, porque aunque esta se empeñaba en que no la había afectado, su rechazo a las relaciones serias la decían lo contrario. Incluso ella después de lo que le había pasado a Kagome había perdido la confianza en el sexo opuesto, ya que el ex de su amiga nunca mostró indicios de ser el infiel más grande del mundo.

Kagome seguía sumida en sus recuerdos y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la azotea se había abierto dando paso a un chico con el pelo oscuro y corto, ojos del mismo color y el uniforme de la escuela. Por aviso de Ayame, este chico se había unido a la búsqueda de la pelinegra y había sido el único que la había encontrado.

Hojo se acercó a Kagome por la espalda y carraspeo levemente para no asustar a la chica, no quería recibir ningún golpe o nada por el estilo.

_Veo que no existen escondites que se me resistan_. Dijo el chico

_No me escondía, solo me apetecía estar sola, sabes, en algunos momentos de tu vida, solo en tu propia soledad consigues encontrar las soluciones para tus problemas, sin contar con nadie_. Contestó la pelinegra.

_Lo se, yo subo mucho aquí cuando tengo que tomar decisiones importantes o si simplemente me apetece estar solo_. Contesto Hojo

_Pues siento decirte que a partir de ahora, voy ha hacer mucho uso de este sitio. Tengo que cambiar muchos aspectos de mi vida, y eso me llevará tiempo_

_No te preocupes, te prestaré mi sitio favorito por algún tiempo. Solo espero que no cambies mucho, a mi me gustas tal cual eres_. Siguió conversando el castaño

_No soy una buena chica, nunca lo he sido. Te voy a dar un consejo gratis, no te encariñes mucho conmigo, yo no soy de las que se quedan mucho tiempo con alguien_. Confesó Kagome

_Lo se, lo he notado. Si fuese as,í ya me estarías agobiando con el tema del noviazgo. He conseguido estar contigo dos veces y no parece que pidas mas, y la verdad es que a mi me gustaría tener mas, pero se que tu no estas preparada_. Contestó el chico.

_No es que no esté preparada Hojo, es que simplemente no quiero tener más con nadie. Por eso te di el consejo, yo no soy de las que sueñan con príncipes azules._

_Simplemente no te voy a pedir mas de lo que tú me puedas dar, con eso me conformo_

En ese momento Hojo levanto la cara de la chica con la mano y depositó un corto pero tierno beso en sus labios que la chica agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas así estaban bien, Hojo sabía que no podría pedir más, y Kagome estaba tranquila porque había aclarado uno de sus puntos, ahora solo quedaba Inuyasha, o eso creía ella…….

La noche pasó tranquila ya que ninguna de las amigas de Kagome había tenido el valor para contarle lo que estaba por suceder, ya al día siguiente le contarían todo. Miroku había encontrado a su amigo durmiendo placidamente en su cama y no quiso despertarlo para contarle nada ¿Sería esta una señal? Eso podría significar que no debía contarle lo sucedido con Kagome en el pasado y lo que venía en un futuro próximo. Después de todo el no sabía cuando ese ex de Kagome aparecería.

La mañana llegó soleada y cargada de energías para todos. Kagome incluso parecía mas feliz gracias a que había descansado y meditado todo lo que había pasado en el día de ayer. Tenía en mente una decisión que llevaría a cabo a partir de ahora. Inuyasha había decidido acosar a su preciosa pelinegra hasta que esta suspirara su nombre todas las noches, y hoy dejaría a Kikio para poder actuar libremente. Miroku aun se debatía entre contar a su amigo lo que pasaría o callarse para ver si a Inuyasha se le pasaba el enchochamiento. Sessomaru, en fin, era Sessomaru, cualquiera sabía que pasaba por esa cabecita un poco retorcida. Koga se vestía rápidamente para ir a buscar a su pequeña lobita, quería desayunar con ella. Por otro lado, Sango estaba sentada en el salón pasando las hojas de una revista ansiosa porque Kagome saliese de su habitación, entre todas habían votado y la había tocado a ella hablar sobre el asunto del mensaje recibido. Ella no quería, siempre la tocaba lidiar con esos asuntos tan delicados. Ayame estaba aun en su habitación intentando ver que pendientes y que pulseras se pondría en la cita con su chico. El día había amanecido con demasiada energía.

Al fin Kagome había salido de su habitación con un pequeño pantalón corto con ositos de muchos colores y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco, pasó por delante de Sango y se sentó en el sillón mientras encendía la tele. La castaña empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía como comenzar la conversación ¿Qué le diría? Kagome, amiga, tu ex viene en camino ¿Qué vas a hacer? O, oye Kag, tengo una noticia, siéntate, veras tu ex quiere verte y no tardará en llegar. No dios, todo sonaba demasiado mal, mas que eso, apestaba.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, la pelinegra se levantó del sillón y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha y empezar su día de clases. Bueno, después se lo diría, pero tenía que ser hoy, y cuanto antes.

Inuyasha había quedado en la parte de atrás del colegio con Kikio para hablar con ella y dejar todo zanjado lo antes posible. Al llegar se encontró con su novia y con las amigas de esta, pues bien, tendría que echarlas ya que sería una conversación delicada y mas conociendo a Kikio que montaba un escándalo cada vez que el chico intentaba dejarla o se la llevaba la contraria.

_Kikio, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es privado, así que chicas, si no os importa……_ Empezó diciendo Inuyasha

_Cariño, lo que tengas que hablar conmigo lo puedes hacer delante de mis amigas, yo no guardo secretos para ellas_. Contesto Kikio esperanzada de que no se atreviese a dejarla delante de sus amigas

_Está bien, luego no digas. Quiero romper nuestra relación._ Soltó de golpe el peliblanco

_¿COMOOO? Creo que hoy no razonas bien, mira, piensalo bien y mañana con la mente despejada me cuentas. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer._ Contesto la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

_No lo entiendes¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR CONTIGO!_ Gritó el peliblanco a todo pulmón. Es que esa chica era tonta o que la pasaba, el no tenía que pensar nada, había decidido acercarse a Kagome y con Kikio de por medio esto era imposible.

_Te he dicho que te lo pienses, no voy a romper una relación de dos años por un capricho tuyo_. Contestó Kikio ya un poco molesta

_No es un capricho, ya no me interesas, ahora me interesa otra persona y contigo en el medio no me hará caso_. Soltó de golpe y porrazo Inuyasha ya arto de las tonterías de su ahora ex novia

_¿Cómo dices? Tu a mi no me dejas por otra, antes te los corto a que andes con otra ¿entiendes? Así que mucho cuidadito con lo que me dices._

Inuyasha tragó dificultosamente ya que se podía imaginar y casi sentir su castración involuntaria. ¿Para el sería la pelinegra tan importante como para arriesgarse así?

_Y que quieres ¿Qué esté contigo sin quererte, sin que sienta absolutamente nada por ti, solo por tu orgullo? No bonita, no, yo paso de ti. Que te quede claro. Tu a mi no me amenazas, haz lo que quieras pero a partir de hoy, yo soy libre_. Sentenció el peliblanco saliendo de ese sitio para no seguir discutiendo. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a Kagome y empezar con su acoso.

Hojo se presentó en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y tocó la puerta, Sango fue quien abrió y lo echó de allí, se estaba jugando un castigo por estar en la zona femenina. El chico le dejó el recado de donde esperaría a Kagome y se fue a esperarla. Después de un rato de espera apareció la chica y los dos se fueron a desayunar juntos seguidos muy de cerca por la mirada dorada de cierto chico al que no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

El timbre del comienzo de las clases sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas correspondientes dejando paso a unos muy cariñosos Koga y Ayame.

_¿Y a esos dos que les pasa¿Se contagiaron con algo?_ Preguntó Kagome un poco enfadada

_Es el amor, ellos dos están de novios desde ayer, y como llevan poco tiempo, pues están de empalagosos_. Mencionó Rin

_Si, es bonito ver como se sonríen y como se quieren, es casi como Akane y Bankotshu. ¡Es tan bonito el amor!_ Agregó Sango con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

_Pues a mi me dan ganas de vomitar…… Los hombres solo sirven para un rato, si te encariñas con ellos luego te hacen daño, es mejor usarlos, así no te duele_. Contestó Kagome

_Tu siempre tan positiva…… alégrate por nuestra amiga, no seas así_. La regaño un poco Rin

_Muy bien, yo no digo nada, pero luego no digáis que no os lo advertí, luego sus mocos se los aguantáis vosotras cuando Koga la mande a la mierda._ Contestó la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y sentándose en su sitio dando por zanjada la conversación

Las dos chicas se miraron y suspiraron, en fin, era su amiga y comprendían su desconfianza hacia los hombres después de lo que la habían echo, pero tenía que superarlo¿Qué quería, quedarse soltera de por vida? Se sentaron en sus sitios al igual que el resto de la clase y esperaron a que entrara el profesor.

En un segundo apareció el profesor, un señor canoso de pelo corto y ojos negros profundos con unas pequeñas gafas ya que el pobre hombre no veía de lejos y se daba con todo en la cara cuando no las tenía puestas.

_Chicos, tenemos alumnos de intercambio, solo estarán aquí una semana, espero que se porten bien con ellos, por favor pasen_

A Sango se le cortó la respiración, Rin se puso tan pálida que parecía que estaba muerta, Ayame se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser y Kagome miraba a sus amigas sin darse cuenta aun de quienes estaban en la puerta

Dina, con los ojos mirando al suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante que había visto en su vida, Dark con una gran sonrisa mirando a Kagome, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Inuyasha y……………………

Continuará-……………………………………………………………………

Ok, Ok, tardé una eternidad en actualizar, pero tengo mis pequeñas razones:

Discutí muy fuerte con mi novio dos Sábados seguidos

empecé con el gimnasio y con Kick Boxing

el trabajo

las fiestas……

Soy una persona muy ocupada

Intentaré seguir actualizando una vez por semana. Gracias por su paciencia de antemano.

Ahora con los agradecimientos especiales.

Azumisakura: intenté no dejar muy mal a Kikio, pero como la pobre insistía en seguir con Inuyasha pues…… tampoco la traté muy mal. Espero que te guste la conti. Gracias por esperar.

PaauLaa!: D: ya, se que tardé, pero aquí te dejo la conti, el martes intentaré poner otra, incluso alo mejor te doy el gusto de poner un encuentro entre Inu y Kag, para recompensaros un poco.

Dredor: para ti, agradecimientos especiales, ya que llevas toda la semana dándome el coñazo para que actualizara. No fue anoche como te dije pero ahora que tenía un ratito pus la subí. Esk esta mañana tenía Kick y no quería acostarme tarde. Luego nos vemos en el telepi. Ya me dirás si te gustó o no.

FernanDaIk26: pobre Miroku, está destinado a sufrir los golpes de Sango, pero bueno, yo se que le perdonará si le cuenta a su amigo lo que pasa. Ahora se enredará todo un poco con la llegada del ex de Kag, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa. Je, ni yo misma lo se. Gracias por esperar.

DymDym: Gracias por el review, espero que este capi te guste tanto o mas que el anterior. Perdón por tardar tanto, un besito.

Silvemy89: Con Kikio no se que haré, ya veré mas adelante, gracias por esperar la conti, se que tardé mil años, pero lo arreglaré. Un beso

Alcalime: muchas gracias, me gusta enganchar a la gente, quiero ser vuestra droga ja ja ja (bueno no tanto) Gracias por leer, un beso

Niky-Sama: muchas gracias por el review. Me animó mucho tu comentario. Un beso. Y perdón por tardar tanto.

Willnira: y habrá muchos mas besos, pero tampoco quiero adelantar mucho. Tus historias nuevas son fantásticas. Gracias por dedicarme tiempo. Un beso.

RefiraM: para mi lo importante es que me digas que te gustó, no hace falta que me escribas una carta de cinco paginas, con que leas soy feliz. Un beso y gracias.

Setsuna17: gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti. Un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Ok, Ok, esto no la podía estar pasando a ella. ¿Qué coño hacía su ex en su nueva escuela? Es que Dios la odiaba o algo por el estilo para que la castigara de esta forma…… Sus ojos chocolates estaban abiertos como platos y un sudor recorría sus manos. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba mas guapo que nunca, con su pelo corto peinado en forma de pinchos, sus nuevos piercing en la ceja y otro en su oreja izquierda, su piel un poco tostada con un tatuaje de una letra china en la parte de su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Incluso parecía más malote. A ella le gustaban los chicos malos ya que de buena no tenía nada. Sango no sabía donde meterse ya que después de la reacción de su amiga, Ayame y Rin empezaron a mirarla interrogante ¿No la había dicho nada? Ayame la hizo un gesto amenazante con su dedo recorriendo su pálido cuello como si se lo cortara y Rin se limitó a mirarla enfadada

_No tuve tiempo_. Susurró la castaña a sus amigas.

_Bien chicos, tomen asiento. Dina, siéntate junto a Koga, Dark, junto a Inuyasha y Situ……junto a Kagome_

¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! Chillo en su imaginación la pobre chica. ¿Por qué ella¿No se podía sentar con Kikio, por ejemplo? Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Hojo observó la cara entre asombro, tristeza y repulsión que puso su adorada pelinegra al ver a ese chico. Ya se enteraría de si conocía o no al nuevo. Kikio ya le había echado el ojo al pelirrojo que se sentaba con la andrajosa, después de todo podría pasárselo bien durante una semana entera con ese chico y después volvería con Inuyasha ya que estaba segura de que se pondría celoso y volvería con ella. A Inuyasha no le gustaba nada el Situ ese, sentía que podía ser un rival muy fuerte para conquistar a Kagome, de Dark no se preocupaba tanto ya que no creía que estuviese a su altura.

Poco a poco Situ se fue acercando al sitio en el que se encontraba su dolor de cabeza desde hacía un año, no se había atrevido a dejarse ver hasta ahora. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy nervioso, de este encuentro se confirmarían su mayor temor o su mayor satisfacción. Se sentó a su lado y pudo aspirar ese aroma tan característico y que no había podido olvidar, flor de cerezo, era tan relajante. Podría encontrarla a metros de distancia solo por su aroma, era único y lo quería en su vida para siempre. Miró de reojo a la pelinegra y rozó su mano con la de la chica logrando un leve sonrojo que no upo identificar si sería de molestia o de turbación.

Dark ya quería saludar a sus amigas como se debía, pero sobretodo a la pelinegra, lo malo era que venía con Dina, por lo que no podría intentar nada por respeto a su novia, aunque no sabía si se contendría, era ahora o nunca. La pobre Dina miraba a su novio y tenía la leve sospecha de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por eso había decidido acompañarlo, para que no se olvidara que ahora estaba con ella.

_Kag, necesito hablar contigo, tienes que escucharme_. Susurró el pelirrojo a su compañera.

_No tengo nada que hablar contigo, esa noche quedó todo claro¿Por qué ahora? Después de un año……_ Contestó la pelinegra

_Porque es lo que he tardado en reunir todo el valor necesario para poder enfrentarme a ti. Te quiero, por eso necesito que me escuches_. Confesó el joven.

_Está bien, en el descanso hablamos, ahora cállate, necesito terminar una clase entera sin que me echen_. Accedió Kagome

El chico sonrió tranquilamente sabiendo que una pequeña luz de esperanza se asomaba en un negro y largo túnel. Al menos lo escucharía. En ese momento se encontró con los ojos de un chico que lo miraba intensamente, al principio pensó que era gay, pero al final se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban con ira, igual que un demonio ¿Por qué?

La clase terminó y Situ intrigado por la mirada asesina que había recibido por parte de ese chico decidió acercarse para preguntar. A el los problemas o las dudas le gustaba aclararlo a la cara y en el menor tiempo posible, menos con Kagome claro, porque estuvo esperando mucho tiempo para tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentarla. El chico se encontraba de espaldas así que levantó su brazo y con un dedo tocó el hombro del joven para llamar su atención.

_Perdona¿te conozco?_ Preguntó el pelirrojo

_No lo creo, pero si te pasas de la ralla o te metes con lo que es mío, no te va a gustar nada conocerme_. Contestó el ojidorado con su mirada llameante clavada en la de ese idiota.

_¿Y que es lo tuyo? Si se puede saber, digo, para no equivocarme_. Contestó un poco molesto por la contestación recibida.

_Ves a esa pelinegra de ahí……_ Dijo señalando con su dedo a Kagome. _Pues ella es de mi propiedad, si te le acercas con malas intenciones, te rompo el cuello. _Contestó Inuyasha ya arto de verle la cara.

_Pues lo siento por mi cuello y por ti, porque ella fue de mi propiedad antes, así que si no quiere que me acerque, tendrá que ser ella la que me lo día, creeme, tiene el carácter suficiente como para mandarme a la mierda si así le parece_. Contestó Situ

_Se muy bien el carácter que tiene, creeme, aun así, ni te le acerques¿quieres chicas? Yo te puedo presentar a miles de bombones, pero a Kagome, ni te acerques_. Amenazó de nuevo Inuyasha

_Ya veremos, yo vine buscándola a ella, nunca hubiese aceptado este estúpido intercambio de alumnos si no hubiese sabido que ella estaba aquí. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy, ella me espera_. Sentenció con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

En ese momento Inuyasha le soltó un puñetazo que le supo a gloria y tumbó al pelirrojo, todas las mesas se quedaron tiradas por el suelo y un chico enfurecido se levantaba de este mientras se abalanzaba a Inuyasha ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido? Miroku alentó a su amigo a que siguiese la pelea ya que le tenía muchas ganas al ex de Kagome.

La pelea continuó unos minutos mas, Situ terminó en el suelo medio inconsciente por la tremenda paliza que había recibido. Inuyasha se fue en ese momento al gimnasio para desahogar la furia que aun tenía alojada en el cuerpo, ese estúpido no sabía con quien se había metido. Según salió por la puerta Kagome entraba en el aula para ver que había pasado, Sango fue quien la había avisado.

_¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ Preguntó alterada la pelinegra al ver a su ex tirado en el suelo con el labio partido y un montón de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

I_nuyasha lo dejó así. El sabe que Situ me interesa y se puso celoso, solo es eso._ Contestó Kikio emocionada pensando que la pelea había sido por ella.

_¿¿Qué Inuyasha que?? Ese imbecil va a saber quien soy yo. Estúpido de mierda. Tu, cara guarra……_ Dijo Kagome señalando a Kikio_…… ni te acerques a mi ex, porque vas a saber quien soy yo._

Kagome salio del aula buscando a Inuyasha, preguntó a mucha gente y terminó enterándose de su paradero. Sin pararse a pensar ni un momento se dirigió al gimnasio para encarar a ese desgraciado por partirle la cara a alguien tan importante para ella.

_Estúpido, como se te ocurrió tocarle la cara a Situ_. Interrumpió su momento de desahogo Kagome

_Ese idiota se atrevió a retarme, solo le di lo que me pedía a gritos, una buena paliza._ Contestó Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso desnudo y sudoroso.

_¿Tú eres tonto? El jamás se fijaría en alguien como Kikio, para que narices le pegas si ni la miró_. Contestó Kagome enfurecida y algo celosa aunque jamás lo reconocería.

_¿Kikio?_ Dijo ahora un poco asombrado ¿Quién había hablado de Kikio? _¿Quién te dijo que la pelea fue por Kikio?_

_Pues ella misma subnormal, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir tocarle la cara porque de la paliza que te voy a dar te voy a dejar la cara echa un cromo, ni tu madre te va a reconocer_. Amenazó Kagome.

_Estúpida, no fue por ella, fue por ti. El no supo encajar bien lo nuestro y se lo tuve que explicar mejor para que no se le olvidara nunca. Además, no entiendo el escándalo, se supone que ni lo conoces._

_¿Qué nuestro? Tu y yo no tenemos nada, me das asco, comerme mi propio vomito sería mas tentador que acercarme a ti_. Contestó Kagome con una cara de asco reflejada en todo su semblante.

_Pues no decías eso el otro día cuando me tenías entre tus piernas¿o ya no te acuerdas? _Dijo Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

_Fue un momento en el que me confundí, no se, demencia senil, o algo parecido._ Contestó nerviosa la chica al percatarse ahora de lo sexy que estaba Inuyasha con su cuerpo sudado, su torso musculoso descubierto, parecía un Dios. ¡No! Piensa en Inuyasha cagando, Inuyasha cagando, Inuyasha cagando…… Mierda, ni con esas le veía mal.

Al final Inuyasha terminó con la distancia y sujetó a la pelinegra de la cintura acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo, pudo ver los ojos asustados de la chica, respiró hondo para grabar el aroma de ella en su memoria y terminó depositando sus labios en los de Kagome, al principio fue un beso un poco forzado ya que la pelinegra se resistía empujándolo pero al final no se pudo resistir mas y contestó al beso tanto o mas apasionada que el ojidorado. Le encantaba domar a la pequeña fiera que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, tenerla sumisa y entregada para el. Dejó sus labios y empezó con su cuello pegando pequeños mordisquitos que ocasionaban suspiros a la chica.

_¿Ves como tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa?_ Dijo Inuyasha entre besos continuando con su labor.

_Yo…… es solo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer_. Contestó medio adormilada por la pasión que nublaba ahora sus sentidos.

_Bien, porque yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer ahora_. Y la calló con otro beso apasionada para que no siguiese hablando

Las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a masajear la espalda de la pelinegra, hizo un poco de presión y recostó a la chica en el tatami, se puso encima de ella y siguió besando su cuello. Desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y empezó a apartarla con sus manos depositando pequeños besos en la piel que iba descubriendo. Kagome acariciaba la espalda y bajaba sus manos hasta ponerlas encima del culo del muchacho, los apretó levemente ocasionando un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha, ahora podía comprobar el trasero tan perfecto que tenía ese chico.

Una puerta abrirse y cerrarse fue lo que los sacó de su tormentoso encuentro. Los dos chicos se separaron agitados y nerviosos¿alguien los había visto? Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para ver si alguien había entrado y se encontró con Hojo.

_Será mejor que salgáis de aquí, si no queréis que os pillen, el subdirector viene en camino. Llévate a Kikio lejos_. Dijo Hojo tranquilo

_Ella es……_ no pudo terminar la frase ya que una rodilla había golpeado su entrepierna haciéndolo caer a un lado.

Hojo salió del gimnasio y en ese momento Kagome aprovechó, se levantó y salió corriendo. Estaba decidido, no se quedaría nunca mas a solas con Inuyasha, las cosas no terminaban bien¿o era que terminaban demasiado bien? Ahora si que estaba echa un lío¿Cómo se alejaba de Inuyasha? Se fue corriendo a la enfermería para ver que tal estaba Situ, si Inuyasha le había dicho la verdad, eso quería decir que Situ había venido a buscarla, de Kikio ya se encargaría mas tarde. Marcó un número de teléfono y hablo.

_Sango, consígueme cola líquida, tengo una tarea que hacer, no preguntes, luego te cuento._

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Esa estúpida se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno. Si hubiese sabido que la pelea había sido por ella, jamás hubiese ido a buscar a Inuyasha, se hubiese quedado con Situ, para ayudarlo, ya luego mas tarde enfrentaría al tonto ese.

Llegó a la enfermería y estuvo ayudando a Situ para que su enfado se esfumara, no quería que se volviesen a enfrentar, ya mañana aclararían lo del pasado, que viendo lo que había sentido en los brazos del ojidorado, tenía claro que Situ se había quedado en su pasado, ya no formaba parte ni de su presente ni de su futuro.

La noche llego y todos se fueron a dormir. Kagome le explico su plan a Sango y las dos salieron de su habitación rumbo a su objetivo. La venganza era un plato que se servía frío, y ahora era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Continuará…………………………………………………………………

Gracias por todo el apoyo, se que actualizo un día después de lo prometido pero no he tenido tiempo antes, lo juro. Esta semana intentaré subir otro capi, para compensar lo que tarde en actualizar la otra vez. Un beso a todos lo que leen.

RefiraM: lo hago para que no me abandonéis, así por lo menos os pica el gusanillo de la curiosidad y seguís leyendo…… Ahora estoy estresada con tantas cosas, pero el Kick me ayuda a relajarme, aunque suene irónico, me relaja. Un beso y gracias por dejar un review.

Isabel: era lógico que dejase a Kikio, no voy a permitir que Kagome sea un segundo plato, eso nunca pasará en una de mis historias. Un beso y gracias

FernanDaIk26: ya veremos como transcurre la historia, desde luego esto es un InuxKag, pero tengo que meter algo de emoción, tú me entiendes…… En esta historia Kikio es tonta, por lo que no creo que tenga el valor de cortarle nada a nadie je je je. Muchas gracias por leer, un beso.

Asuka-chan: gracias por todos tus comentarios, aquí te dejé un pequeño encuentro entre Inu y Kag, aunque a este paso lo voy a matar de calentura, pero bueno, en el fondo soy un poco mala. Un beso.

Alcalime: OK, esta semana me esforzaré por ti, para que no te me pongas mu triste. Si no puedo me perdonas OK? Es que estoy realmente ocupada. Gracias por el comentario. Un besito.

PaauLaa!: D Aquí estoy con un día de retraso, perdón. Espero que este capi cubra tus expectativas, yo me quedé muy a gusto. Un beso enorme y gracias por molestarte en dejar un review en cada capi, eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Setsuna17: digamos que el círculo aún no se a cerrado, pueden entrar mas chicos en la competición por el corazón de Kagome. Espero que este capi te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Un beso y gracias.

Dredor: Si nene, aquí te dejo mi actualización. Como podrás ver algunas de mis expresiones se las e añadido a Kagome "cara guarra", ya sabes, yo soy así. Siento quitarte la ilusión pero Hojo está destinado a morir solo en mis historias, los chicos buenos no me gustan nada. No se, si me lo pides con un masaje en la cabeza puede que piense en sacarle alguna novia…… tu verás, en tus manos está. Nos vemos en el curro. Un beso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Las chicas se habían vestido de negro para intentar pasar desapercibidas por los pasillos oscuros del ala femenina. Al llegar a una puerta, con el nombre de las integrantes a un lado, abrieron la puerta despacio, comprobaron que todas las integrantes de esa habitación estaban dormidas y se acercaron a una de las camas. Kagome abrió el bote y empezó a derramar la cola líquida por todo el pelo de su "compañera" de clases, después pusieron pasta de dientes en las zapatillas al resto y les pintaron con eding permanente la cara, unos bigotillos por un lado, unas pequitas por otro, parches en los ojos, en fin, lo normal. Se lo hicieron a todas para que no pareciese un ataque personal en contra de Kikio, así tardarían mas tiempo en averiguar quienes habían sido los responsables. Kagome le dibujó a Kikio un polla en la cara, las dos chicas se fueron de la habitación para irse a la suya. Ya querían que llegara el día siguiente y así poder verles la cara que se les quedaría cuando se viesen en el espejo por la mañana.

_Estoy deseando que llegue mañana, ja ja ja ja……_ Decía Kagome entrando ya en su habitación.

_Si, estoy segura que sus gritos se escucharan por todo el colegio, ja ja ja ja……_ Seguía riendo Sango.

Ayame salió de su cama intrigada por las risas de sus amigas pero al no verlas volvió a arroparse hasta la cabeza. Kagome y Sango se la quedaron mirando ya que la chica tenía puesto el antifaz de dormir. ¿Para que se levantaba si no tenía pensado quitárselo? Rin estuvo toda la noche soñando que discutía con alguien ya que sus voces se escuchaban por todos lados.

La mañana llegó con demasiado ruido, se escuchaban gritos, sollozos, maldiciones y risas. Kagome se tiro de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo seguida de Sango, ninguna de las dos tenía pensado perderse el gran espectáculo.

Al llegar se encontraron con un gran número de personas tapando la entrada a la habitación de Kikio y sus amigas. Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban gritos desesperados y mucho ruido, como cosas rompiéndose al ser lanzadas y esas cosas. Kagome empezó a reírse como una desquiciada, a su mente venía la imagen de Kikio corriendo por toda la habitación mientras se tocaba la cabeza y la cara, restregándose con la esponja para quitarse la pintura. Ya podía arrancarse la piel a tiras porque eso no salía con nada.

_¿Qué has echo Kag?_ Preguntó Dina al ver en el estado en el que estaba la ex de su novio.

_¿Quién yo? Nada, es solo que me hace gracia lo que la pasó a la barbie Malibú ja ja ja…… estoy segura que se tendrá que cortar su preciosa melena ja ja ja……_ Volvía a reír como desquiciada.

_Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que ha pasado es obra tuya. Tiene tu firma Kagome._ Contestó Dina conteniendo la risa.

_Te lo juro por mi coche de la barbie que yo no fui._ Contestó la pelinegra entre carcajadas.

En ese momento llegó el psicólogo junto con la directora al escuchar todo el alboroto que se había organizado. Todos se callaron al verlos, la verdad es que el psicólogo estaba de muerte, moreno de ojos negros como la noche sin luna, un cuerpo atlético y un rostro juvenil, no podía tener mas de veinticinco años, demasiado joven para lidiar con los problemas adolescentes.

_¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?_ Preguntó la voz alterada de la directora.

Y ahora aparecía Kikio llorando como una magdalena y se tiró a los brazos de la mujer, al levantar la vista pudo ver los ojos burlones de Kagome y lo entendió todo.

_Fue la andrajosa, ella fue quien nos hizo esto, estoy segura. ¡Dios! Mi precioso pelo ¡Mire como me lo dejó!_ Acusaba y lloriqueaba a la vez Kikio.

_¿Qué andrajosa? Explíquese señorita Himura_. Exigió la señora.

_Higurashi, ella fue quien me puso así. Fue ella_. Acusaba señalando con su fino dedo hacia la alumna.

Los ojos del psicólogo se plantaron el la mas bella de las chicas, poco a poco un deseo empezó a consumirlo¿Quién era ella? Jamás la había visto, tenía que ser nueva. Pudo verla de arriba abajo, sus piernas descubiertas mostraban una piel blanca y suave como la seda, tenía puestos ¿unos calzones? De corazones y una camisa de tirantes ajustada de color rojo, los pechos con el tamaño perfecto para el, una estrecha cintura, labios carnosos y sugerentes, pelo largo del color de la noche y unos ojos, dulces como el chocolate, expresivos y sensuales. Tenía que conseguir quedar con ella, lo único malo es que era una alumna, pero si era mayor de edad todo estaría solucionado.

Sango se dio cuenta de la mirada que el psicólogo le estaba mandando a su amiga y se puso justo en frente de ella como protegiéndola. Ese tipo no le gustaba nada, había algo en su forma de mirar a Kagome que no le gustaba en absoluto.

_Kagome Higurashi¿ha sido usted la autora de esta desagradable broma?_ Preguntó muy molesta la directora.

_¿Quién yo?_ Preguntó Kagome con su mejor cara de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

_Si usted, la señorita Himura la acusa a usted. Confiese, será mejor, le prometo que el castigo será menor._ Dijo la regordeta mujer.

_Yo no he sido, además ¿con que pruebas me acusa? Su habitación queda en la otra punta que en la mía, además, le puede preguntar a cualquiera de mis compañeras de habitación donde estaba yo._ Es muy fácil señalar. Se defendió la pelinegra.

_Bien, investigaremos el caso, señorita Himura, lo siento, pero sin pruebas no puede acusar a nadie._ Contestó ahora el psicólogo

Kikio se metió de un portazo en su habitación y fue consolada por todo su sequito de descerebradas. Mientras, Kagome y Sango tenían que celebrar su victoria. Cuando las dos chicas se retiraban de aquel circo el psicólogo se acerco a la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Sango volvió a adoptar esa pose protectora y empezó a mirar a ese hombre de forma acusatoria, mientras la pobre pelinegra ni cuenta se daba y seguía su camino sin ninguna preocupación.

Muy buen, esto sería mas difícil de lo que el creía, ya que la amiga de su objetivo se había dado cuenta, pero eso no sería mucho problema para el ya que era el psicólogo y podría obligar a la pelinegra a asistir a sesiones de terapia, tenía que calcularlo bien, no podía dejarse descubrir tan pronto.

_Kag, ten cuidado, el psicólogo ese te mira raro, yo no me fió de el, no me gusta nada._ Comentó Sango mientras entraban a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme y arreglarse un poco.

_¡Ba!, ya estas con tus neuras, no te preocupes, el es el psicólogo de la escuela¿Cómo crees que va a ir mirando a niñas? No creo que en esta escuela se cuele un pederasta tan fácilmente._ Contestaba Kagome mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

_Pues su mirada no fue nada santa, solo ten cuidado¿Ok?_ Insistió Sango de nuevo.

Las clases empezaron como siempre, Situ intentó acercarse a Kagome en más de una ocasión, pero Inuyasha conseguía ponerse en el medio a tiempo. Mientras Dark, del cual nadie sospechaba ya que su novia estaba en la misma aula conseguía ganarse puntos con Kagome. Hojo observaba todo de lejos, estudiando las miradas perdidas que se lanzaban entre Kagome e Inuyasha, el sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad con la chica, en esta mañana lo había comprendido todo. Dina empezó a mirar demasiado a Hojo, se sentía un poco extraña, siempre le gustaban los chicos que Kagome abandonaba, el primero fue Dark, y ahora quien le seguía ¿Hojo? Ella no podía fijarse en el, ella estaba con Dark y no la podía estar pasando algo así, pudo ver la forma tan disimulada que tenía su novio de acercarse a Kagome, aunque ella sabía que el chico no tenía nada que hacer con la pelinegra, no podía dejar de sentir celos.

La clase de matemáticas estaba en su momento más "divertido" cuando el psicólogo apareció en escena susurrándole unas palabras a esa profesora regordeta con el pelo mal teñido y con un sentido de la moda un poco atrofiado.

Señorita Higurashi salga del aula con el señor Hatshu. Dijo la profesora.

Enseguida señora. Contestó Kagome mientras se levantaba del pupitre ante la mirada acusadora de Sango

A Inuyasha, Dark y Situ no les gustó nada la situación, en los años que ese psicólogo llevaba en la escuela nunca había aparecido en medio de una clase para buscar a un alumno. El peliblanco buscó con la mirada a su compañera de faena y pudo ver en sus ojos la misma preocupación ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

"_Miroku¿Piensas en lo mismo que yo?"_

Escribía Inuyasha en un papelito lanzándoselo a su amigo en busca de alguna respuesta.

"_No lo se, yo me estoy imaginando a Sango desnuda¡oye! Ni se te ocurra imaginarte a mi novia desnuda"_

Contestó Miroku un poco enfadado.

"_¡Idiota! Es por lo del psicólogo ¿No te parece raro que venga a buscar a un alumno?"_

"_La verdad es que ahora que lo mencionas…… es cierto ¿Qué querrá?"_

"_No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo"_

Miroku iba a contestarle cuando Inuyasha le soltó un pequeño puñetazo, y entendió su plan, contestó de la misma forma ocasionando un revuelo monumental en toda la clase.

_Alumnos, los quiero fuera de la clase ahora mismo, quiero que vayan directos al dirección, ya veremos que castigo les pondremos._

Los dos chicos salieron del aula e Inuyasha se fue disparado en dirección al departamento de psicología para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Esto le olía muy mal y la única sensación que tenía en el cuerpo era proteger a la chica que ocupaba su corazón. Podía escuchar voces, una de ellas la identificó enseguida, era Kagome, después un golpe y silencio…… Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron y abrió la puerta encontrando a Kagome en el suelo medio inconsciente y a Naraku, el psicólogo, encima de ella tocándola.

La ira recorrió toda su sangre haciéndolo hervir en un segundo. Se lanzó encima de ese pederasta y empezó a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que cuando llegó Miroku alarmado por las mismas voces no pudo sujetarlo, la ira lo cegaba, ese estúpido se había atrevido a tocar a Kagome, a su Kagome. Lo iba a matar, Dios sabía que lo iba a matar. Un pequeño sollozo le llamó la atención y de estar con una rabia brillando en los ojos pasó a una ternura extrema.

Kagome había reaccionado al poco tiempo de sentir como ese hombre ya no se encontraba encima de ella y pudo ver como Inuyasha golpeaba a ese tipo con una violencia inusitada. Intentó acercarse pero Miroku la detuvo, entonces un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios, al ver laminada llena de ternura que le dedicaba Inuyasha, esta se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó escondiendo la cara en su pecho protector. Le estaría agradecida por el resto de su vida, no importaría lo que pasara, ella jamás olvidaría este momento. El ojidorado la abrazó fuertemente y le deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza mientras la dejaba desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Continuará…………….

No tengo mucho tiempo por lo que en el próximo capitulo agradeceré los comentarios de este capi y del anterior, ahora me voy xk llego tarde a trabajar.

Mi vida como siempre es muy estresante

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Después de un rato desahogando toda la tristeza reprimida, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse conduciéndola a un profundo sueño entre los brazos cálidos y fuertes de Inuyasha. Se sentía tan a gusto, que su cuerpo reacción solo pegándose al calor que emanaba el peliblanco, inconscientemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y soltó un suspiro que dejaba ver la paz a la que estaba sometida ahora. Miroku fue el que avisó a Sango de lo que había pasado y ella llamó al padre de Kagome.

_Señor Higurashi, soy Sango. No se alarme pero algo a pasado con Kag_. Habló Sango a través del móvil.

¿¿Cómo¿Qué ha pasado? Contesta Sango, dime ahora mismo que le pasó a mi pequeña. Contestó al otro lado el padre de la pelinegra notablemente preocupado.

_Bien, será mejor que lo suelte de una. El psicólogo del colegio intentó abusar de Kagome_. Contestó Sango muy deprisa.

_¿¿¿COMO??? Ahora mismo cojo mi avión privado y en dos horas estoy allí. No tardo, cuida de mi pequeña_.

_No se preocupe, está en buenas maños_. Terminó la pequeña conversación Sango mientras pensaba en lo abrazados que había encontrado a Inuyasha y a Kagome

En todo el colegio se armó la de dios cuando Dark, Dina y Situ se enteraron de lo que había pasado. Intentaron acercarse a la pelinegra, sobretodo Situ pero fue disuadido por un gruñido y una mirada aterradora por parte de Inuyasha. Kagome al sentir ese gruñido abrazó mas la chico en su estado de semi inconsciencia ya que lo vivido la había hecho un poco temerosa. Era un golpe muy duro que intentaran abusar de ella, necesitaría tiempo para superarlo.

Dejaron que el chico entrara con la pelinegra en la habitación de esta ya que vieron que era imposible separarlos. El ojidorado intentó dejar en la cama a la asustada chica pero esta se negaba a soltarlo, así que solo le quedó sentarse en el sillón con la pelinegra encima de el. El sonido de la respiración pausada de Kagome consiguió después de unos momentos relajar los músculos del chico y al final el también se quedó dormido.

Un hombre alto, con una espalda ancha, de pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos de color chocolate, con un brillo de dureza en ellos, entró rápidamente en el colegio. Aun tenía puesto un traje azul con una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con el traje que hacía verle más imponente. Sin siquiera detenerse para saludar a las amigas de su hija, se adentró en el despacho de la directora. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a escucharse los gritos de ese hombre llevado por la ira que había guardado en su interior durante esas dos horas. Después de poner en su sitio a esa mujer, salió del despacho topándose por el camino con un hombre transportado en una camilla, se le veía muy mal, los de urgencias se lo llevaban a un hospital ya que la paliza que llevaba encima no era para tomarla a la ligera. Supo que ese había sido el infeliz que había intentado tocar a su pequeño bichito y se preguntó quien lo había dejado en ese estado. Su hija no podía haber sido, aunque el bien sabía que no era una chica para menospreciar, pero la dimensión de las lesiones daban a entender que había sido alguien con demasiada fuerza.

Sango se acercó al sorprendido hombre y le toco el brazo para llamar su atención.

_¿Impresionante verdad? Yo no creí que Inuyasha tuviese tanta fuerza_. Comentó Sango mientras que veía como metían dentro de la ambulancia a Naraku.

_¿Inuyasha¿Quién es el?_ Cuestionó el señor Higurashi.

_Digamos que es un amigo especial de su hija. El fue el que se encontró con la escena y el que dejó así a psicólogo. Jamás pensé que el fuera capaz de dejar así a alguien._ Contestó la castaña.

_Bueno ahora eso no importa. Quiero ver a mi hija¿me puedes llevar con ella? _Preguntó el hombre.

_Claro, sígame._

Se adentraron por los pasillos del ala femenina. Sango le señaló la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome y el hombre pasó sin tocar a la puerta. Sus ojos pasaron da mostrar una ternura inusual al ver la escena que tenía delante.

Había un chico abrazando protectora mente a su niña mientras esta lo rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de ese joven, en los semblantes de los dos se podía ver la tranquilidad de la que ahora estaban presos. ¿Qué hacía, interrumpía o no? Miró a Sango y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su avión para regresar a sus negocios. Ahora estaba tranquilo sabiendo que su pequeño bichito estaba protegido por ese chico con un notable interés por su hija.

Sango se despidió del padre de Kagome con un beso y se fue a buscar a Miroku. Después de pasar por lagos pasillos lo encontró en los jardines de la parte trasera leyendo un libro bajo un árbol.

_Miroku,_ llamó la castaña a su novio

_Dime Sango¿Qué tal está Kag?_ Preguntó el moreno

_Si que esta bien, rodeada por los brazos de tu amigo Inuyasha._

_Eso si que está bien, la verdad es que espero que acepten ya lo que hay entre ellos, sería bueno verlos juntos, hacen muy buena pareja_. Decía Miroku emocionado

_Lo se, solo espero que no se sienta amenazado por nosotras en las carreras, podríamos incluso hacer un equipo común. Kag le podría enseñar muchas cosas_. Comentó pensativa Sango.

_Bueno, mientras no compita en contra de el, todo irá bien, pero Inuyasha es de ego fuerte, y muy orgulloso, solo hay que esperar a la primera carrera_. Contestó Miroku.

_Ya lo veremos, ahora, mímame un ratito, que estoy mimosa._ Contestó Sango arrimándose a su novio recostándose un poco encima de este.

Los dos se quedaron en ese pequeño parquecillo dedicándose toda clase de arrumacos. Ellos eran felices al igual que Ayame y Koga, ahora solo quedaban Rin y Kagome. Por lo menos entre Kagome e Inuyasha había un acercamiento, pero Rin no quería ni oír hablar de Sessomaru.

Rin estaba caminando por el parque de la entrada, mirando distraídamente los árboles y algunas flores que estaban plantadas haciendo figuras extrañas. A ella la gustaban mucho las flores, en su casa de Japón tenía toda la parte trasera del jardín repleta de flores de todos los colores. Después de caminar un rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos chocó con una especie de muro cálido que la rodeo con sus brazos cuando rebotó y casi cae de espaldas

_Pequeña, pequeña…… tienes que mirar por donde andas, luego terminas en el suelo. _Bromeó un chico de pelo plateado y ojos como el mismo sol

_Perdón……_ Dijo Rin mientras levantaba la vista y se perdía en esos ojos llameantes.

_Te perdono si me das algo a cambio._ Contestó Sessomaru.

_¿Cómo?_ Preguntó Rin ahora consciente que aun la tenía entre sus brazos

_Un besito a cambio de que te salvara de una buena caída. Es lo mínimo que te puedo pedir a cambio de lo que te hubiese podido pasar_. Contestó picadamente el peliblanco.

_Tienes mucho morro ¿sabes? Siempre estas intentando acercarte a mi y yo solo intento alejarme. ¿No te das por aludido? La verdad es que me sacas de quicio¿No entiendes que no quiero estar contigo?_ Dijo Rin muy enfadada.

_Lo entiendo muy bien, yo no soy tan tonto como tu. Solo intentaba cambiarlo, ahora, no sabía que te molestara tanto_. Contestó Sessomaru mientras soltaba a Rin y esta caía al suelo. _Ni te preocupes, la próxima vez no te sujetaré, ya estoy arto, me cansé de ser amable contigo._

Rin se quedó mirándolo entusiasmada, a ella le gustaban esa clase de hombres, las que no rogaban, los que no eran cariñosos si no les apetecía, sinceros y de carácter fuerte. La chica empezó a reír como loca logrando que Sessomaru se quedara quieto mirándola sorprendido. Tenía que estar enfadada no riendo como cosaca.

_Ya era hora de que te comportaras como eres y no como un empalagoso niñato_. Dijo Rin entre risas.

_Eres una chica muy extraña ¿No se supone que a vosotras os gustan los niñatos empalagosos?_ Preguntó dudoso Sessomaru

_Yo no soy como las demás, a mi me gustan los hombres con carácter, no los niños manejables, estos últimos es fácil perder el interés. Y ahora tú premio_. Contestó Rin.

En ese momento los labios de Rin y de Sessomaru se encontraron, la chica le entregó el beso mas apasionado de su vida, el peliblanco alucinaba, era el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca. Sus cuerpos se acercaban poco a poco como imanes. Las manos de Sessomaru comenzaron a subir por la espalda de la chica, adentrándose por la camisa y acariciando muy sensualmente la espalda de la pelinegra. Rin estaba extasiada, la encantaba el roce de esas enormes manos y la suavidad con la que la tocaba. El ambiente empezó a caldearse y al final terminaron separándose por el bien de los dos, no era bueno para ninguno dar un espectáculo como ese a la entrada del colegio.

_Si lo se te trato mal antes._ Bromeó Sessomaru.

_Ya veremos lo que pasa a partir de ahora. Despacito las cosas se hacen mejor_. Contestó Rin.

Los dos chicos estuvieron un rato mas hablando y dedicándose una que otra caricia y al final cada uno siguió el resto de su día por separado aunque con una pequeña diferencia, ahora tenían en mente lo que harían en su próximo encuentro.

En una salita de la zona femenina dos personitas comenzaban a despertarse poco a poco, el peliblanco seguía semidormido aunque era consciente de que la pelinegra ya comenzaba a despertarse. Al principio podía sentir como a esta le latía el corazón despacio, relajado, pero después comenzó a sentir como el ritmo cardíaco aumentaba considerablemente.

Kagome había abierto los ojos poco a poco ya que se sentía muy a gusto y muy protegida. Cuando se medio desperezó y pudo distinguir los objetos se encontró a ella misma abrazando a cierto chico al que ella juró que no se volvería a acercar. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo al ver como el objeto de sus sueños mas lujuriosos estaba abrazándola y dormitaba profundamente. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado horas antes y una idea cruzó su mente. Hoy se liberaría de su estrés sexual.

Inuyasha empezó a sentir unas piernas que se posicionaban a cada lado de su cintura sentándose encima de el a horcajadas. Kagome empezó a darle pequeños besitos desde la comisura de los labios hasta terminar en el cuello haciendo con esto un pequeño caminito de placer, después empezó con pequeños mordisquitos y comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

El peliblanco no sabía si moverse y contribuir a esas caricias o quedarse quieto con el miedo de que ella se detuviese. Un pequeño gruñido se le escapó cuando las manos de Kagome se adentraron por la camisa haciendo un suave masaje sobre su pecho fuerte mientras que sus labios estaban aun entretenidos con su oreja. Kagome sonrió un poco al oír el resultado de sus caricias.

Al fin, el peliblanco decidió participar, desabrochó la camisa de la chica mientras capturaba con sus labios los de la chica, acarició su espalda desnuda hasta que llegó al broche del sujetador y hábilmente lo desabrochó. Mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda y con la mano izquierda masajeaba uno de los pechos de su pequeña. Kagome ya le había quitado la camisa y empezaba a rozar su intimidad con la del chico con movimientos giratorios.

Kagome, si sigues así no habrá fuerza humana que me _detenga_. Dijo Inuyasha separándose unos milímetros de la boca de su tentación mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_Nadie te está pidiendo que te detengas, deseo tanto o mas que tu que esto pase. Solo quiero advertirte que esta no es mi primera vez, aunque la recordaré como si lo fuera._ Contestó callando cualquier pregunta con un beso

A Inuyasha no le hizo mucha gracia que otro hubiese probado antes que el los atributos de esa preciosidad, pero lo que le importaba ahora era que la tenía para el solito en cuerpo y alma, el pasado no importaba ahora, solo le importaba el presente, Kagome.

En un arrebato de pasión, comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de la chica mientras que esta le masajeaba la cabeza y daleaba el cuello para que este accediese mejor a esa porción de piel, las manos del peliblanco presionaron hacia abajo, de las caderas femeninas para que el roce fuese mayor ocasionando un gemido mutuo. Al principio se conformó con esa posición pero al final terminó acostando a la chica y posicionándose entre sus piernas. El sillón no era el sitio mas cómodo pero no tenía pensado interrumpir ese momento con tonterías como esa.

Ahora el que rozaba la intimidad de la chica era el, mientras que su boca le prestaba toda la atención requerida a uno de los pechos femeninos, Kagome arqueo levemente la espalda y clavó suavemente las uñas en la espalda del chico al sentir la oleada de placer que se produjo cuando el peliblanco mordisqueó su pezón. Las veces que lo hizo con Situ, no fue tan placentero, Inuyasha conseguía que su pelo se erizara, que su sangre le hirviera de placer, que su temperatura corporal subiese hasta las nubes y que todo su cuerpo respondiera de igual manera, haciéndola sentir una mujer sexy y deseable.

Después de un sinfín de caricias atrevidas, el peliblanco se deshizo de la falda de la chica a la misma vez que esta se deshacía de los pantalones del peliblanco. Ya cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Inuyasha empezó a masajear el botoncito de placer alojado entre las piernas de Kagome ocasionando gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Después de arrebatarle dos orgasmos plenos, la penetró lentamente, consiguiendo la desesperación en la chica que levantó las caderas y empujo con sus manos los glúteos de este para que la agonía terminase cuanto antes.

Ya dentro de ella, el movimiento fue constante, hasta que empezó a sentir como los músculos internos de la pelinegra se contraían anunciándole que aumentar el ritmo, porque una nueva oleada de placer estaba a punto de dominar a la chica. A Kagome la costaba respirar y solo la salían pequeños gemidos que se intensificaban por momentos, hasta que volvió a sentir esa maravillosa explosión dentro de su ser haciéndola gemir desesperadamente.

Inuyasha podía haber seguido un poco más pero decidió unirse a las sensaciones de la chica ya que no quería que nadie entrase en la habitación y los encontraran así y terminó fundiéndose con ella con pequeños temblores.

_Espero que te prepares para la próxima vez, ya que haré que te derritas de pasión entre mis brazos_. Dijo exhausto el peliblanco mientras depositaba pequeños besitos en el cuello de la pelinegra.

_Si esto es solo el principio, te aseguro que jamás dejaré que otra ocupe mi lugar, es la mejor experiencia que e tenido nunca, contigo soy especialmente sensible_. Contesto muy cansada Kagome

_Eso espero, no me gustaría que te alejaras nunca de mí, te quiero._ Confesó Inuyasha

Kagome abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar esa confesión y terminó relajándose y sintiéndose completamente feliz

_Yo también te quiero Inuyasha_. Contestó la pelinegra.

Continuará………………………………………………………………

5:41 de la madrugada.

Este capi ha sido un poco mas largo como compensación a la tardanza en publicar. No tengo perdón de Dios pero mi tiempo es escaso e intento aprovecharlo, es solo que el día solo tiene 24 horas y no doy para más.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Y ahora con los agradecimientos del los dos últimos capis.

Shakti: gracias por el comentario, espero que este capi despeje algunas de tus dudas. Un beso.

Lady Yukiiko: dios, años sin verte, ya era hora de que aparecieras. Bueno da igual, se que aunque no te de tiempo de comentar lees mis historias. Espero que te guste la historia. Un beso enorme.

Isabel: intentaré poner mas travesuras, pero más adelante. Gracias por el comentario, un beso.

Corrita: creo que entendí el comentario, aunque no estoy muy segura. Inu será muy lindo con Kag, no me gusta que la haga sufrir, eso se nota en todas mis historias. Un beso y gracias.

InuxKag-titia88: no te preocupes, no hace falta que me dejes un review en cada capi, con uno cada dos me vale, je je je, espero que este capi te guste, un besazo.

FernanDaIk26: Se me ocurrió en el momento, yo al pasarlo a limpio también me reí un rato je je je. Este capi es mas intenso, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer, un beso.

Dredor: siento destrozar tus esperanzas sobre Hojo, pero como veras en este capi, Kag ya decidió, y adivina a quien? Ja ja ja ja, espero que el lemon no esté muy fuerte para ti, se que te sonrojas con facilidad. Soy pervertida, ya lo sabes, así que no te debería de sorprender este capi. Un beso, nos vemos el miércoles o así. Xao.

Jocelyn: yo también amo a Inu, deberían aprender todos los hombres de el, no se, hacer un molde de Inu y sacar al resto a partir de ese molde. Yo sería tan feliz…… Muchos hombres con esos ojos dorados……… ya estoy alucinando. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Un beso.

Willnira: con que me pongas un punto me vale. Así se que leíste la conti. Tenía que meter a Naraku por algún sitio, y se me ocurrió de repente, mientras escribía el capi. Cuídate muxo, un beso. X cierto, me encantan tus historias aunque no tenga tiempo para dejar comentario, las leo todas.

ConniTah-90: aquí estoy todo lo pronto que he podido. Inu siempre tiene que quedar como héroe, es su forma de ser, y si es Kag la que está en apuros pues más aposta. Gracias por el comentario. Un beso.

Setsuna17: espero que este capi te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Un beso y gracias por el comentario.

PaauLaa: D este capi estoy casi segura que te va a encantar, por lo menos a mi si me gustó. Inu es el hombre más bueno del mundo y aunque a veces es un poco despistado cuando se trata de maldades es el más intuitivo. Gracias por el comentario. Un beso enorme.

Silvemy89: aquí estoy, espero que este capi te guste, un beso y gracias por el comentario.

Thaiss Black: gracias por el comentario. Espero que este capi te guste, a mi me encantó escribirlo para todos vosotros. Un besote.

Alcalime: gracias por el comentario del capi anterior. Un beso, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

RefiraM: gracias por el comentario del capi anterior. El año que viene competiré en KB por lo que estoy entrenando mas duro eso conlleva que llego mas cansada a mi casa y en algunas ocasiones no tengo ganas ni de mirarme al espejo. Pero bueno, espero que este capi te guste. Un beso.

Azumisakura: no te preocupes por Situ que tendrá lo suyo, y Kikio, que decirte, tengo algo muy malo reservado para ella, en esta historia no habrá misericordia para ella ja ja ja ja. Espero que este capi te guste. Un beso y gracias por el comentario.

Setsuna 17: espero que te guste este capi, gracias por el comentario. Un beso.

Dapyta: En este capi Kag al fin se libera, je je je, aunque en realidad se liberan los dos…… bueno, espero que te guste el capi. Gracias por el comentario, un beso.

6:11 de la madrugada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

La directora estaba muy disgustada, tenía que empezar con el papeleo de la denuncia puesta al psicólogo por intento de abuso a una menor, encima era la hija de uno de los mas importantes empresarios de todo Japón, con una empresa no solo reconocida en su país, sino que en todo el mundo. ¿En que estaba pensando ese hombre al intentar abusar de una niña respaldada por tantísimo dinero? Ahora tendría que empezar a buscar a otro psicólogo, uno que tuviese unas referencias excelentes, no podía meter la pata otra vez.

Situ estaba muy enfadado, el imbecil de Inuyasha había quedado como un héroe frente a Kagome y encima no le dejaba acercarse a ella. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido? Si pensaba que se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados estaba muy equivocado. El lucharía por Kagome y volvería a Japón con ella a su lado. Tendría que idear algún plan para separarlos, pero necesitaría ayuda de alguien ¿pero de quien? En ese momento vio pasar a la chica a la que Kagome había gastado la broma, ahora tenía el pelo corto ya que no le quedó de otra, la cola no se quita con nada.

_Kikio ¿verdad?_ Preguntó Situ mientras sujetaba al la chica del brazo.

_Si¿y tu eres?..._ contestó la morena un poco desconfiada, estaba un poco paranoica después de lo que había pasado esa noche.

_Soy Situ, uno de los chicos de intercambio._

_Ah! Ya se, eres el ex de la piojosa. Si vienes a criticarme por acusarla, estas perdiendo tu tiempo, yo se que fue ella. Ahora lárgate_. Contestó enfadada.

_No es eso, solo te quería preguntar algo¿No te gustaría vengarte de ella?_ Preguntó Situ mirándola fijamente.

_Pues si, pero no se me ocurre nada……_ contesto pensativa y algo mas calmada Kikio.

_Yo si se como, solo necesito de tu ayuda para poder realizar mi plan. Por cierto¿ya sabes que está con Inuyasha? Creo que era tu novio_. Comentó con malicia.

¿Cómo? Esa estúpida va a saber quien soy yo.

Mira, solo necesito que acorrales a Inuyasha y lo beses, yo estaré cerca y os sacaré fotografías, así esos dos no estarán juntos nunca mas. Kagome no es de las que perdonan una infidelidad. Los chicos se quedaron matizando los puntos del plan de Situ, todo tenía que quedar perfecto y para eso los dos tenían que estar de acuerdo en todo. Lo que mas le gustaba a Kikio era que Kagome se iría del colegio y así no tendría que verla nunca mas, esa era la parte que mas la gustaba. A parte Situ tenía pensado retar a Inuyasha en una carrera de coches para ver quien era el que se quedaba con la chica, eso, si el primer plan no funcionaba.

Kagome se metió en la ducha e Inuyasha seguía tumbado en el sillón, solo que ahora con los pantalones puestos. Después de quince minutos Kagome salió con una toalla enroscada a su cuerpo secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña. El peliblanco levantó la vista y el dorado de sus ojos se intensificó.

_Kag, no creo que lo hagas a posta, pero no sabes como me estas poniendo, por tu bien, vístete_. Dijo el peliblanco levantándose del sillón y acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

_¿No te cansas? Inu…… no te acerques, si viene alguien no quiero que piensen lo que no es._ Contestó Kagome poniendo sus manos como barrera para que este no se acercara más.

_No me provoques entonces, soy muy sensible, y tú rozas mis límites_. Contestó el peliblanco retirando las manos de la chica para así llegar a ella.

_No Inu, para quieto, si entra alguien y nos ve así…… yo tengo una reputación que cuidar…… recuerda que tú y yo no nos soportamos_. Decía mientras se escabullía de los fuertes brazos del joven.

_¿Pero aun tenemos que fingir o que? Tú sabes que asco precisamente no es lo que siento hacia ti, y bueno, tú, no es que pusieras mucha objeción la verdad_. Contra atacó Inuyasha.

_Oye!... tampoco es que me deshiciese entre tus brazos. Mira, mejor dejamos las cosas como están ¿Ok? Yo no quiero compromisos, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres libre, al igual que yo._

_¿Cómo? Me siento como una puta¿solo me utilizaste para el sexo¿Te crees que soy tonto? Te escuche perfectamente cuando reconociste que me querías. _Atacó ya muy enfadado el ojidorado.

_Bueno……… ¿tu nunca te dejas llevar por el momento o que? Joder Inuyasha, no me lo pongas mas difícil¡Dios, con Hojo fue mas fácil! El entendió mi manera de pensar a la primera_.

En ese momento Inuyasha se puso la camisa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. No se podía creer que ella se tomara una cosa así a la ligera, hoy se acuesta con el y a las dos horas ya no quiere saber nada. Mierda, nunca lo habían utilizado de esa forma. Ahora comprendía como se sentían las chicas a las que el y sus amigos habían tratado igual. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no ahora, estaba tan herido en su orgullo de macho que no se podía parar a pensar en nada que no fuese el cabreo que lo dominaba poco a poco. Cada día entendía mas a las mujeres y menos a Kagome, era tan rara que no se atrevía a meterla en el grupo denominado como mujeres, ella iba a parte, era otra especie en la que solo ella existía.

Kagome al ver de que manera se había ido Inuyasha se quedó pensando que es lo que le podía haber sentado tan mal para que se comportara así.

_¡¡No hay quien entienda a los hombres!!_ Soltó la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a su armario para escoger lo que se pondría, tenía pensado salir a dar una vuelta con su coche. Después de pensarlo durante un tiempo se decidió por unos pantalones de color azul, unas botas de color negro que se puso por encima del pantalón y una camisa escotada de color negro, se colocó unos aros de plata muy grandes en las orejas, un colgante de plata con aros que llegaba hasta por debajo del pecho y el pelo se lo dejó suelto. Se dirigió al garaje y se metió en el coche. Con un movimiento preciso de muñeca arrancó el motor y así su tarde empezó. Hoy no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas. ¿Su novio la estaba poniendo los cuernos? De un empujón entro y la imagen que encontró no se parecía para nada a lo que ella esperaba, un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió la cara pareciéndose a una bombilla enorme.

Miroku tenía puesta una de sus películas porno mientras el resto de su colección estaba tirada por el suelo, tenía un cubo de basura y velas alrededor de el para dar una sepultura digna para unos dvds que le habían entregado tanta felicidad en la vida. Había decidido deshacerse de todo el porno, ya había llamado por teléfono para cancelar la suscripción a play boy de la que era poseedor desde los catorce años, todo lo hacía por su novia, no quería engañarla ni con la mente, por lo que se deshacía de toda la tentación mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sango se lanzó sobre su novio para detener lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no permitiría que el destruyese todo¿se había vuelto loco?

_¿Pero que haces? Porqué lo estas rompiendo……_ Decía Sango mientras le quitaba el dvd de las manos.

_Lo habo por ti, no quiero serte infiel ni con la mente. Es una muestra de amor, con esto te demuestro que no hay nadie tan importante para mi como tu._ Contesto con los ojos húmedos por las ganas de llorar que tenía. Era la primera vez que profanaba de esa forma a su dios, el porno.

_Pero no tienes que hacerlo¿Qué pasará cuando nos dejemos¿Te vas a quedar sin tu colección? Yo te quiero así, con tu porno, con tus perversiones, con todo_. Contestó la castaña agarrando las manos de su novio.

_Eres la mejor novia del mundo, jamás dejaré que me abandones, no encontraría a nadie como tu en todo el mundo, no sabes lo que es para mi que dejes que conserve mi porno¡Dios, eres la mejor!_ Confesó el ojiazul abrazando fuertemente a su chica mientras la daba muchos besos por toda su cara.

_Ya, para, que no es para tanto…… ¡Miroku!_ En ese momento Sango golpeo al chico ya que por su exaltación había empezado a manosearla. No es que no disfrutase de las caricias de su novio, pero no quería ir tan rápido con el, las cosas debían suceder a su debido tiempo.

Miroku comprendió que se había pasado y terminó disculpándose por sus ansias. Terminaron viendo el porno juntos, aunque para Sango era un poco embarazoso estar viendo eso con su novio. Pero bueno, tenía que reconocer que a ella también la gustaba verlo, incluso ella y sus amigas tenían su propia colección.

Rin había ido a la cafetería de la escuela con Ayame, querían pasar la tarde juntas, desde que algunas de ellas se habían sacado novio no se veían a solas. Solo ella y Kagome habían quedado solteras, por ahora claro. Habían intentado localizar a Kagome pero esta tenía el teléfono desconectado, no sabían donde se había metido, claro que con lo que había pasado con el psicólogo entendían que quisiera estar sola.

_¿Qué tal con Koga?_ Preguntó Rin para comenzar una conversación.

_La verdad es que bien, lo malo es que paso demasiado tiempo con el, os echo mucho de menos, por eso esta tarde hable con el y le explique como me sentía, lo ha entendido perfectamente, así que a partir de ahora podremos estar mas tiempo juntas. ¿No es genial?_ Contestó Ayame más feliz que una perdiz.

_Perfecto, además se acerca una competición de coches y necesitamos reunirnos todas para hablar sobre el tema, yo no quiero competir, son carreras normales, ya sabes, aburridas_. Contestaba la chica moviendo las manos como si le diese vueltas a algo.

_Yo por mi paso, la verdad es que no me apetece correr por correr, en este país son muy aburridos, algunas veces me gustaría volver a Tokio, seguir con nuestras carreras, no se, mi vida en Tokio era mas excitante, aquí me aburro mucho, si no fuese por vosotras y por Koga estaría en una profunda depresión_. Seguía diciendo la pelirroja.

_Si…… tienes razón, de echo creo que ni siquiera somos nosotras mismas, fíjate en Kag, hace algunos días que no la veo ser ella misma, no se, está como apagada, supongo que la llegada de Situ no a ayudado en nada_. Contestó Rin algo preocupada, ella llevaba días que se había dado cuenta de la situación, solo esperaba que lo que sospechaba no se cumpliese, no sabía como reaccionaría Kagome al descubrir sus propios sentimientos.

Kikio llevaba un rato siguiendo a Inuyasha por los pasillos, intentaba encontrar el momento oportuno para acercarse y besarlo, sabía que Situ estaba cerca. Al fin llegaron a un área de la escuela en la que parecía que no pasaba nadie, tendrían que aprovechar ahora. Se acercó lentamente al chico y le detuvo de la mano, Situ se situó cerca y empezó a hacer fotos de lo que le convenía.

_Inu, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente._ Dijo la morena mientras detenía al chico de la mano.

_¿Qué quieres? Creo que entre nosotros quedó todo muy claro¿no?_ Inuyasha aun estaba un poco enfadado por lo que había pasado con Kagome.

_Bueno, veras, me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de que tu y yo…… no se, podíamos volver._ Contestó Kikio.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando durante algunos segundos, en la mente solo pasaban las ultimas palabras de Kagome. Después de todo, si ella decía que el era libre y ella también, pues no pasaría nada si se enredaba con Kikio, de hecho, quería ver si era verdad todo lo que dijo en ese momento. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

_Muy bien, pero nada serio, no quiero ataduras ¿me entiendes? Nada de novios ni por el estilo, si nos apetece estamos juntos y si no nos apetece pues nada¿OK?_ Contestó Inuyasha después de pensarlo durante un rato.

Kikio acepto con la cabeza y los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Situ fotografió todo, la verdad es que se alegraba, no sabía como Kagome se había dejado engañar así, no había sido nada difícil hacer que este chico la engañase, por lo menos cuando posó lo suyo tardaron un poco más, fueron semanas de acosarlo.

Kagome entro en el garaje y guardó el coche en su plaza, se bajó del coche y sacó unas bolsas con ropa nueva que se había comprado. Situ la estaba esperando con su cámara digital en la mano.

_Kag, tenemos que hablar_. Dijo Situ acercándose a la pelinegra.

_Muy bien, dime¿Qué quieres?_ Preguntó la pelinegra un poco cansada, la verdad es que había comprado tanto que había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_Tengo que enseñarte algo, es algo que creo que te debo, mira._ Contestó el pelirrojo acercándose mas y enseñándole las fotos a la chica.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de ira al ver las fotos en las que salían Kikio e Inuyasha besándose como cerdos, vio la fecha en la que había sido tomada la fotografía y la hora y se sorprendió al ver que había sido hace solo una hora. Cambió su semblante a uno despreocupado y en su cara apareció una mueca de asco.

_¿Ahora te dedicas al porno casero¿Para que me enseñas a mi eso?_ Contestó Kagome con el semblante serio.

_Bueno, como yo creía que tenías una relación con ese chico pues quise abrirte los ojos…… pero por lo que veo te da igual…… _En los ojos del pelirrojo se podía ver la decepción de no haber conseguido nada.

Kagome no contestó, solo salió de la zona y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía porque, se suponía que no debería de sentir nada después de ver esas fotos, después de todo había sido ella la que le había dicho que no tenían nada, que el era libre…… pero aun así no se quitaba ese malestar de la boca del estómago. ¿Serían celos?

Continuará………………………………………………

Gracias por esperar, mi intención era actualizar antes pero he estado mala durante toda la semana, la gripe no me quiere abandonar. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí…… aun estoy malita pero bueno, todo por ustedes.

Ahora empiezo con los agradecimientos.

Shakti: gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que el capi te gustara, ya sabes, Naraku tenía que aparecer como el hombre malo que es, la verdad es que ningún otro papel le pega, por lo menos para mi. Espero que este capi te guste. Un beso.

RefiraM: digamos que no es todo imaginación je je je, ya tengo 24 años, pura y casta no soy. Espero que este capi te guste. Espero que quede bien, después de todo aun tengo un poco de fiebre je je je. Un beso

NIKI-SAMA: bueno, supongo que el padre de Kag no quiso interrumpir el momento tan tierno en el que se encontraban esos dos. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, yo intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible. Un beso.

Dredor: aquí esta la actualización, ya sabes que estoy malita, tu me tienes que aguantar en el curro. Espero que este capi te guste, deja comentario aunque mañana o pasado te preguntaré. Por cierto, quiero que sepas que estoy en busca de nuestra droga, intentaré encontrar las bolitas de anís por otro lado, pero de las blancas. Un beso.

Isabel: gracias por el comentario, me esforcé en el lemon, intentaré mejorar ya que no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, por lo menos para mi, aun me da un poco de vergüenza escribir sobre esas cosas, pero bueno, tampoco me gusta ser muy explicita que luego se hace desagradable. Un beso.

FernanDaIk26: suerte con los exámenes. Como verás en este capi las cosas se liaron un poco, pero es que con la cabezona de Kagome no puedo, esta empeñada en no enamorarse y la muy tonta no se da cuenta de que ya lo está. Pero bueno ya veremos lo que pasa en los próximos capis, ni yo lo se…… Un beso y gracias por el comentario.

Silvemy89: Feliz navidad para ti también, gracias por el comentario. Se que tardé, lo siento de verdad, pero la fiebre no me dejaba escribir. Espero que el capi te guste un beso.

Fernanda/lunatik: gracias por el comentario, espero que este capi te guste, un beso.

PaauLaa:D gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que el capi te gustara, para eso publico…… por lo del lemon, pus tampoco quería que quedara todo porno la verdad, así que me alegra que te guste. Un beso enorme.

Setsuna17: aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso.

Willnira: gracias por el review. Tus historias me encantan, bueno ya lo sabes. Ahora te dejaré un review en la de Histeria, acabo de ver que has actualizado. Un beso, espero que este capi te guste.

__

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Kagome se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hacía un rato que había dejado las bolsas llenas de ropa tiradas en el suelo. Parecía un león enjaulado. Incluso pensándolo bien, ese idiota no había esperado mucho para enredarse con su ex, y eso que se había pillado el cabreo mundial al rechazar una relación con el. No si, nadie entendía a los hombres. Después de un rato desgastando el suelo por sus paseos decidió salir de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cafetería y allí se encontró con Rin y con Ayame.

_¡¡¡Chicas, necesito hacer algo extremo!!! Necesito liberarme…… no se…… ¿no organizan ninguna carrera? Estoy harta de estar parada. _Decía Kagome mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

_La verdad es que en una semana se organiza una carrera, pero es una normal, simple. Estábamos hablando de eso, nosotras dos no queremos participar, pero si vosotras dos queréis, pues por nosotras esta bien_. Contestó Rin dando un trago a su refresco.

_Bueno, ¿menos da una piedra no? Así por lo menos me quito el mono de correr. Necesito deshacerme de esta mala leche que me consume poco a poco, necesito volver a ser yo._ Dijo la morena.

_Pero Kag, sabes que no nos podemos dar a conocer aquí, no sería nada bueno, tú lo sabes. Esto no es Japón_. Contestó Ayame un poco alarmada.

_Lo se, lo se, pero no tenemos porque decir quienes somos, ¿no? Por una vez nos podemos presentar con nuestros nombres. No se, incluso nos podemos presentar individualmente, no se, algo. O darme ideas, necesito desahogarme_. Decía medio desesperada gesticulando con las manos histérica.

_Kag, relájate, ¡que te sucede! Pareces desesperada…… ¿te a pasado algo que nos quieras contar? Nunca te había visto tan ansiosa, somos tus amigas…… cuéntanos que te pasa._ Contestó Rin.

_Me acosté con Inuyasha_. Soltó de golpe la pelinegra mientras agachaba la cabeza, no es que se arrepintiera, pero la daba un poco de vergüenza.

_¿¿¿Cómo??? ¡¡Kagome!! ¿No decías que no lo soportabas?_ Regañaba Ayame a su amiga.

_Si bueno…… me pillo en un momento de debilidad…… y yo pues…… caí._ Balbuceaba la pelinegra un poco colorada al acordarse de lo que habían echo.

_No tienes remedio. ¿Y es por eso por lo que estas tan molesta o porque te a pasado algo mas?_ Preguntó a hora Rin.

_Bueno…… después de…… vosotras sabéis…… el quiso tener algo mas serio…… yo me negué y el se fue muy enfadado…… y ahora se a liado con su ex…… y no se lo que siento, es una mezcla entre enfado y tristeza…… necesito encontrarme conmigo misma._ Contestó apenada.

En ese momento Rin cogió su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje de texto a Sango, tenían reunión de chicas urgente, este era un tema delicado. Necesitaban estar todas juntas. Sango recibió el mensaje y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en la cafetería.

Las cuatro tomaron un te para relajarse y después se fueron a su habitación para poder tener privacidad, en el trayecto de la cafetería a su habitación se cruzaron con Inuyasha, al principio tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia pintada en su cara pero esta fue desapareciendo al ver la mirada de las cuatro chicas, si las miradas mataran el estaría en un serio problema. ¿Qué no era eso lo que ella quería? ¿Libertad?

Kagome soltó un suspiro de resignación, después de todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, fue ella la que sin quererlo lo lanzó a los brazos de Kikio, no podía culparlo, la culpa la tenía ella por orgullosa, por cabezona, por no querer reconocer lo que posiblemente sentía. ¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Le pagaba con la misma moneda? Tendría que meditarlo, después de todo el no había tardado nada en revolcarse con otra.

_Kag, siento decirte esto, pero las tres coincidimos en lo mismo…… estas enamorada._ Sentenció Sango.

_¿Vosotras creéis? Lo dudo un poco la verdad…… y si fuese así…… ¿Qué hago? Inuyasha no se lo ha pensado ni un segundo para liarse con su ex._ Contestó Kagome.

_Depende…… ¿quieres una relación con el o prefieres jugar un poco antes? Eso depende de ti, yo la verdad es que me decanto por la segunda, es más divertido_. Explicó Ayame.

_¡¡¡Jugar!!!_ Contestó emocionada la pelinegra.

_Perfecto, vamos a ver que sale de esto…… primero lo ignoras, corresponde a sus ataques de pasión solo de vez en cuando para que se vuelva loco, y lo mas importante…… c-e-l-o-s. Bien, tendremos que encontrar al candidato perfecto, tiene que ser alguien tan interesante como Inuyasha, que no sea del colegio…… hoy es viernes ¿no? Mañana saldremos de caza_. Sentenció Sango.

_Mientras tanto, démosle su merecido a Kikio por facilona_. Decía Ayame frotándose las manos y con cara de perversión.

Miroku estaba temblando de miedo, sabía de sobra que su novia y sus amigas se habían juntado para algo urgente, y que las cuatro estuviesen juntas solo podía significar una cosa, problemas. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Sango se fuese de esa forma? ¿Tan grave había sido? En ese momento entró Inuyasha muy serio, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de un grave error.

_¿Qué te pasa amigo?_ Consultó Miroku un poco preocupado.

_Creo que e cometido un error con Kagome por dejarme llevar…… y por lo que e podido percibir, ella ya lo sabe. Miroku, creo que necesito ayuda._ Confesó Inuyasha,

_¿¿Cómo?? Tu pidiendo ayuda…… ya tiene que ser garbe……. ¿Qué has hecho?_ Preguntó el ojiazul.

_Me e acostado con Kagome…… la propuse algo serio y ella se negó, después salí de allí muy enfadado y me encontré en los pasillos con Kikio…… ella me pidió otra oportunidad y nos hemos enrollado_. Confesó el peliblanco.

_Y Kagome se a enterado…… bueno, en parte eso es bueno…… así sabrás si realmente la da igual o no, si te considera de su propiedad hará algo, por lo menos para vengarse_. Contestó sabiamente Miroku.

_Pero lo que no quiero es perderla, haber si te enteras, se que si se enfada conmigo estoy casi seguro de que no querrá saber nada mas de mi. Incluso sería una presa fácil para el Situ ese. ¿Qué hago?_ Preguntó desesperado Inuyasha

_Primero esperar para ver que ficha mueve ella, según lo que haga así actuaras tu, mientras tanto solo espera, es lo único que puedes hacer._ Contestó Miroku.

_Podría ir a explicarle lo que pasó, no se, lo mismo me comprende, fue ella la que me echo de su vida, fue ella la que no quería nada serio_. Decía ahora Inuyasha.

_No, no, no, si empiezas la conversación culpándola a ella, no vas a arreglar nada, te lo puedo asegurar. Hazme caso, deja que pase un poco de tiempo_. Aconsejó el ojiazul mientras que le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

_Está bien, pero si la pierdo te mato_. Amenazó Inuyasha mientras se daba por vencido.

El plan estaba terminado. Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la barbie, dos se quedarían en la puerta y las otras dos se encargarían de ejecutar el plan. Kikio no tendría con que vestirse, de eso se encargarían ellas. Entraron en la habitación, Rin y Sango se quedaron en la puerta para vigilar que nadie entrara, Ayame y Kagome empezaron a mezclarle las cremas, champús, perfumes…… todo lo que encontraron que perteneciese a la estúpida, después rompieron su ropa, desde la ropa interior hasta las chaquetas y abrigos, esa idiota tendría que aprender a ser mas humilde y a respetar a los novios ajenos, o eso fue lo que aseguró Ayame. Salieron de la habitación y las cuatro amigas se fueron con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara. Ahora quedaba Inuyasha.

El viernes pasó rápido, dando paso a un sábado ajetreado. Ayame y Sango se habían encargado de engañar a sus novios para que fuesen con sus amigos a un club del que habían oído hablar. Según los rumores entre las chicas era un sitio que frecuentaban los chicos más guapos del país, en ese momento empezarían su plan para darle celos a Inuyasha.

El peliblanco ya sabía lo que había pasado con Kikio, después de todo el grito que soltó se escuchó en todo el mundo, lloraba y gritaba como una histérica. Nadie en el instituto sabía quien había sido los responsables, Miroku sospechaba, su novia y sus amigas tenían un carácter muy fuerte cuando hacían daño a alguna de ellas, eran como una piña, lo que le pasaba a una incluía a todas.

Kagome se puso una mini falda de cuero negra muy cortita, un top de cuero negro que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, un collar largo que se acoplaba a un cinturón fino de brillantes, se puso unas botas altas, dejó su pelo suelto y totalmente lacio y se maquilló suavemente con tonos pastel. El cuerpo se lo embadurnó con un aceite con purpurina para dar luz a su piel.

Sango se puso unos pantalones de cuero blancos muy bojos de cintura, un top del mismo tipo que el de Kagome y unos pendientes de aro plateados. El pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta con pequeños brillantes pegados por su melena castaña y se maquilló al igual que sus amigas con tonos suaves.

Ayame se puso un vestido rojo cortito que dejaba ver sus largas piernas con una abertura en toda la espalda, era suelto de la parte de arriba y ajustado a partir de la cintura. Se calzó unas botas blancas y al igual que Kagome se puso el aceite con purpurina. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y se lo alisó.

Rin se puso unos pantalones cortitos por el muslo bajos de cintura, con una camisa sin mangas abotonada y unas botas negras que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla. El pelo se lo recogió en dos coletas bajas que la daban un aire juvenil muy sensual. Se maquilló con tonos rosados y se puso unos pendientes de tiras largas plateadas.

Ya con todos arreglados salieron cada una en sus coches, no sabían como terminaría la noche, por lo que decidieron ir cada una por su lado para después no tener que preocuparse de esperar a nadie o de si alguna se quería ir antes. Los chicos se fueron también por su lado, habían quedado dentro del club.

Los chicos entraron al club después de discutir un poco en la cola de la entrada ya que se habían colado descaradamente. Después de buscar con la mirada a las chicas Inuyasha pudo ver como Kagome estaba en el centro de la pista bailando muy provocadoramente con un chico que el no conocía, encima la ropa que llevaba no la ayudaba en nada. ¡¡Esa libertad no le gustaba nada!! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese estúpido con su niña?

Sango y Rin miraron la escena, la verdad es que lo estaban gozando, ver la cara desencajada de Inuyasha no se podía pagar con nada. Estaba claro que ese chico estaba colado hasta los huesos de su amiga, eso no podían negarlo, ¡si se le notaba a la legua!

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en su hombro.

_¿No piensas hacer nada? Esta es la señal, ella está intentado ponerte celoso, ahora te toca hacer la escenita de novio celoso…… ¡venga! Date prisa._ Decía Miroku empujando a su amigo hacia la pista.

_¿Pero que dices? IDIOTA_. Contestó el peliblanco mientras que llegaba donde estaba la pelinegra gracias al empujón de su amigo

El acompañante de Kagome pensó que lo de idiota iba por el y se separó de la pelinegra un poco para poder mirar al intruso que se había atrevido a insultarlo.

_¿A quien le llamas idiota? Si querías bailar con ella solo se lo tenías que preguntar, no hacía falta que me insultaras, estúpido_. Decía el chico rubio con el que estaba Kagome.

_Pues a ti, suelta ahora mismo a mi novia, imbecil…… ni la mires…… si sigues así te arranco los ojos_. Contestó ya enfadado el peliblanco

_¿Tu novia? Ella me dijo que no tenía novio, ¿no será que eso es lo que a ti te gustaría? Yo me separo de ella solo si ella me lo pide, no porque un niñato rico me lo pida_. Contraatacó el rubio.

_Pues fíjate que si lo tiene, ni se te ocurra tocarla o te mato_. Contestó Inuyasha mientras empujaba a ese engendro estúpido.

En ese momento Kagome decidió interferir, no podía dejar que esos dos se pelearan por una tontería, después de todo ella tenía la culpa.

_Tu no eres mi novio, y el es solo un amigo, no veo el problema, tu te lías con tus ex y yo encuentro nuevos amigos, no es tan difícil de entender. Después de todo no se te veía tan disgustado mientras besabas a Kikio, no entiendo tu escenita. _Atacó Kagome con los brazos en jara mirando a esos dos.

_Si no soy tu novio es porque tu no quisiste, si me besé con Kikio fue solo culpa tuya, quien te manda rechazarme…… ¿no era lo que querías? Esto es tu definición de libertad……pero no me puedes pedir que me de lo mismo, en el corazón no se manda, y yo no soporto verte con otro._ Contestó un poco enfadado Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra posesivamente.

La chica se dejó abrazar ya que en el fondo de su corazón era lo que estaba deseando desde que el peliblanco entró por la puerta. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos que la gustaría que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante para poder disfrutarlo sin interrupciones. Posó su cabeza en su pecho y aspiró el aroma que desprendía el chico, como la gustaba poder respirar ese aroma varonil tan característico de el. Ahora era feliz.

Continuará………………………………………………………………….

Sobre la tardanza en actualizar, no tengo perdón de dios. Lo único que puedo agregar en mi defensa es que no tenía inspiración, intenté mil veces escribir, pero nada, la mente estaba en blanco, y la verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo. En estos momentos estoy realmente desanimada, verme sin inspiración me hace ponerme así.

Mis agradecimientos por la paciencia que tenis conmigo. Siento mucho haceros esperar tanto, sobretodo a:

**Mikoto-sama**

**Dredor**

**RefiraM**

**Lady Yukiiko**

**Nena**

**Kagomedikci**

**FernanDaIk26**

**Niki-sama**

**Silvemy89**

**Corrita**

**Setsuna17**

**Jennifer Garza Gutiérrez**

**PaauLaa!:D**

Un beso para todas/os y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sois los mejores.

Se que a alguna le parecerá un poco extrema la venganza de Kagome hacia Kikio, pero ella es una persona muy impulsiva, eso quiere decir que las cosas no las piensa mucho, solo actúa según se siente en ese momento y sus amigas son igual que ella, por lo que son una bomba de la que nadie se puede salvar. Kikio ha sido la que lo ha probado, y creedme que no es que odie del todo a Kikio, bueno solo un poco. Espero que no odiéis a Kagome después de esto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Ayame vio la escena que estaban dando Inuyasha y su amiga y decidió intervenir, después de todo se suponía que tenía que darle celos, hacerle sufrir un poco, no lanzarse a sus brazos a la primera de cambio. Dio un pequeño codazo a Sango para que la ayudara a que Kagome no se dejara dominar tan fácilmente con dos frases bonitas y las dos salieron disparadas hacia el centro de la pista. No las dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando el chico rubio con el que la pelinegra había estado bailando interrumpió la escena.

_Que corra el aire…… si ella te dijo que no quería ser tu novia, pues ya está. Ahora si nos disculpas, me llevo a esta preciosidad lejos de tu influencia. ¿Kagome, vienes?_ Preguntaba el chico mientras se ponía en medio de los dos y daba la espalda al peliblanco.

Inuyasha estaba al límite de su paciencia cuando dos chicas se abalanzaron contra el, eran las amigas de Kikio que habían visto todo y no querían que el peliblanco diese la nota. Inuyasha intentó quitárselas de encima pero era prácticamente imposible. Kagome pudo ver claramente como el chico era arrastrado por las amigas de Kikio y puso más atención a lo que ellas decían.

_Inuyasha, no deberías de estar celando a otra que no sea tu novia, recuerda que tu volviste con Kikio, ahora no puedes engañarla, además ¿Qué narices haces aquí? Tu novia te está esperando en el colegio, se supone que pasaríais la noche juntos en la habitación de hotel que ella reservo_. La amiga rubia de la odiosa Kikio había soltado la mentira mas grande de toda su vida, pero eso solo lo sabían ella e Inuyasha que la miraba con cara de no entender ni una sola palabra ya que estaba aturdido por la manera en la que había sido abordado.

A Kagome se la hizo trizas el corazón, ese descarado se había atrevido a hacerle una escena de celos cuando el había vuelto con Kikio y tenían planeada una noche ajetreada, esto era el colmo, ella no podía estar con este rubio de ojos enormes del color del cielo, con un cuerpo de dios, y el podía revolcarse con la sucia esa todo lo que quisiese. ¿Cómo se suponía que se lo tenía que tomar? La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio.

_Takeru ¿no?_ Preguntó para asegurarse que no se equivocaba del nombre. El chico asintió con la cabeza. _Bien…… te aclaro una cosa, ese chico ni es mi novio ni lo será nunca. Ahora sigamos a lo nuestro¿Qué te parece si me enseñas la ciudad? Aún no e tenido tiempo ya que al estar encerrada en un colegio apenas puedo salir. _

_Si quieres te puedo llevar a un sitio en el que se puede ver el cielo estrellado y toda la ciudad de Nueva York, es precioso, estoy seguro que te va a gustar. _Contestó el chico con una sonrisa pervertida mirando hacia donde estaba el estorbo que los había interrumpido antes

Inuyasha había escuchado la última parte en la que se enteraba que ese idiota se llevaría a su Kagome al miradero, y eso solo significaba una cosa, ese quería hacerle cosas guarras a su pequeña. Por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la pareja había desaparecido y ahora estaban en su lugar las amigas de la morena. ¿Dónde se había ido? De un empujón se quitó a las energúmenas amigas de su ex y se acercó a Sango para preguntarla sobre su pequeña.

_Sango¿Dónde está Kagome¿Se ha ido con ese idiota?_ El peliblanco tenía cogida a la castaña del brazo y ejercía cierta presión para conseguir una respuesta rápida.

_¿Y a ti que te importa? Se supone que tú tienes que irte con Kikio, ella te está esperando, hazme un favor…… deja en paz a Kagome. Realmente pensaba que ella te gustaba, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, ahora si no te importa me gustaría perderte de vista, tu presencia me revuelve el estomago_. Sango se dio la vuelta e ignoró totalmente a Inuyasha. No quería verlo, había visto los ojos de su amiga entristecerse una vez más por culpa de esa masa de hormonas y carente de neuronas.

Bien, solo le quedaba una opción, ir a buscarla y sacarla del lío en el que se había metido sin darse cuenta, o eso creía el, ya que Kagome sabía perfectamente donde la llevaba, pero por salir de ese lugar haría lo que fuese, ya se encargaría ella de quitárselo de encima si era necesario. De echo no tenía pensado ir a ese miradero, se despediría de el en la puerta del club y se iría a un hotel para pasar la noche y el domingo entero, ya iría al colegio el lunes.

_Siento dejarte así pero prefiero que me enseñes la ciudad otro día, ahora no me encuentro con ánimos, no te enfades, no es por ti, simplemente hoy no sería una buena compañía. Toma mi número de teléfono y cuando quieras me llamas_. Intentó despedirse la pelinegra lo más amable que la salía ahora mismo.

_¿Quieres que te acompañe a donde quiera que vayas?, sin presiones, no hace falta ni que me lo agradezcas si no quieres. Solo déjame acompañarte. _

_No hace falta, voy a un hotel de aquí cerca, de verdad no te molestes. _Contestó Kagome un poco avergonzada.

_Insisto, prometo dejarte en la puerta de tu habitación y me voy, no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras. Solo quiero saber que estas sana y salva, nada más._

Kagome aceptó con la cabeza y los dos se montaron en el coche de la chica. Inuyasha había visto como ese estúpido se montaba en ese coche impresionante, en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo coche que le había adelantado unas noches antes. El peliblanco salio corriendo a por su coche y los siguió.

Kagome no notó nada pero Takeru si, sabía que el chico que lo había insultado antes los estaba siguiendo de cerca, le daría un motivo para enfadarse, cuando llegaran a la habitación de hotel besaría a esa preciosa pelinegra e intentaría meterse dentro de la habitación, si después no ocurría nada no le importaba, solo quería darle en las narices a ese engreído.

Llegaron al hotel y se adentraron al interior del edificio. Kagome pidió una habitación individual con terraza y una plaza de garaje para su coche, al tratarse de un hotel de cinco estrellas, le pidieron las llaves del coche para estacionarlo ellos mismos. Takeru insistió en subir a dejarla en la puerta de su habitación, después de todo tenía un plan para su venganza.

_Vamos, te acompaño hasta la habitación, después pido un taxi y me voy. _

_Si quieres puedes llamar desde dentro, no te preocupes, paga el hotel._ Contestó la pelinegra sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba cerca.

_Sería perfecto, gracias_. Agradeció el chico pensando que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Inuyasha estaba mordiendo la manga de su chaqueta, no podía creer que estuviesen en un hotel¿Qué pensaba hacer esa chiquilla¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ese era solo un interesado? Sería solo sexo, sin amor, ese estúpido no la podría ofrecer lo que el la ofrecía. Tenía que impedirlo aunque su orgullo fuese pisoteado una vez mas, después de todo el premio sería el mejor de todos, Kagome.

Kagome y Takeru subieron a un ascensor con la tarjeta que habría la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación. Inuyasha observó el ascensor por donde había desaparecido su preciosa pelinegra, después se giró completamente y preguntó a la recepcionista el número de habitación de la señorita Kagome Higurashi. Al principio la empleada se rehusó un poco pero después de un par de sonrisas seductoras por parte del chico consiguió que se la diera, incluso una copia de la tarjeta.

Simplemente el poder de una mirada tan intensa como la de Inuyasha y una sonrisa tan seductora no eran para menospreciar, despues de todo así había conseguido siempre lo que quería con una chica, menos con Kagome, ella había sido la única que no había caído a sus pies nada mas conocerlo y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella.

El peliblanco subió a un ascensor y se dirigió a la planta numero cinco, tenía preparada una entrada espectacular, después de todo ellos no esperaban que Inuyasha entrara con su propia llave. Kagome ya empezaba a impacientarse, se suponía que Inuyasha estaba en el hotel, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos¿es que no iba ha hacer nada al respecto? Por otro lado estaba ese chico que no dejaba de mirarla intensamente. Tenía que deshacerse de el lo antes posible.

_Bien, ahí tienes el teléfono, yo voy al baño un momento, enseguida vuelvo._ Rompió el silencio la pelinegra

_Muy bien_. Asintió el rubio.

Kagome se metió en el baño y Takeru se sentó en la cama para pensar un poco en que hacer, el no se quería ir, de echo quería pasar la noche con ella, aunque no hiciesen nada, esa chica se metía dentro de su corazón con mucha facilidad, tanta que casi le asustaba.

En el momento en el que se tumbó entró por sorpresa Inuyasha, que al verlo tumbado en la cama una rabia muy intensa lo dominó, se lanzó sobre el chico rubio como una bala dispuesta a atravesarlo. Ese estúpido iba a aprender de la manera más dolorosa que nadie tocaba a su mujer. El peliblanco empezó a golpearlo ciego de ira, ni siquiera sentía los puños, solo quería matarlo, si se había atrevido a tocar un solo pelo de su mujer lo castraría.

Kagome sintió un golpe muy fuerte y salió del baño con el pelo alborotado y los ojos hinchados ya que había estado llorando, después de todo, las imágenes de Inuyasha con Kikio la hacían mucho daño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con Inuyasha golpeando a Takeru.

_Inuyasha…… por favor…… para…… lo vas a matar_. En ese momento comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no porque le preocupara Takeru, sino porque no quería que Inuyasha hiciese eso. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo del psicólogo lo vio de esa manera. Un escalofrió de terror la recorrió la espina dorsal.

Inuyasha soltó al chico al ver que Kagome estaba llorando como una magdalena. No podía ser que se hubiese enamorado de ese idiota en tan solo un día. ¿Qué pasaba con el? Takeru salió de la habitación totalmente aterrado, juraría que se había cagado en los pantalones. Estaba claro que esa chica tenía un guardaespaldas muy fuerte.

_Inuyasha…… por favor…… me das miedo……_ confesó Kagome en ese momento mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caía sobre sus rodillas tapandose la cara con las manos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron sorprendidos, el no quería actuar así, pero una rabia sin medida se había apoderado de el al ver a ese estúpido acostado en la cama, por su mente habían pasado millones de imágenes de el rubio con su niña en actitud mas que cariñosa. No pudo reprimirse, ni siquiera había pensado, solo había actuado.

_Perdóname…… por todo…… no se que me pasa, cuando se trata de ti no puedo pensar, solo me dejo llevar…… que tiene el que no tenga yo…… dímelo, necesito saberlo para poder entender todo esto, para poder entender tu rechazo_. Inuyasha tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba el suelo como si no hubiese nada mejor que mirar.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha dudosa, no sabía que hacer, el daño que la habían causado en el pasado estaba interfiriendo en su futuro, tenía miedo a arriesgarse, a equivocarse, tenía miedo a abrir su corazón y que se lo volvieran a romper en pedazos, no sabía si podría recuperarse de un engaño o un desprecio por parte del peliblanco, de el no podría.

_Lo siento…… no puedo…… no lo entiendes, tu no sabes nada…… tengo el corazón demasiado pisoteado como para que esté dispuesto a abrirse otra vez…… no eres tu, soy yo…… ¿Lo entiendes? El fallo no es tuyo, es mío…… no confío en ningún hombre_. Confesó la pelinegra mirando intensamente a Inuyasha

En ese momento el peliblanco levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos como el sol en los chocolate de la pelinegra, era eso, ella solo tenía miedo, no era que no lo quisiese, solo era miedo.

_Me has decepcionado…… jamás pensé que fueses una cobarde…… yo te tenía por una mujer, no una niña llorona que solo piensa en su propio dolor…… ¿te has parado a pensar un solo segundo en lo que siento yo¿En lo que a mi me haya pasado en el pasado¿En que alo mejor, yo pasé algo parecido¿Me has preguntado a mí cuanto arriesgo yo al enamorarme de ti?_ Los ojos tristes de Inuyasha expresaban cuanto dolor contenían esas palabras.

Kagome se acercó al peliblanco y lo abrazó con una ternura jamás manifestada por ella. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que había sido una egoísta, nunca se paró a pensar en que ese chico había podido sufrir, tenía tanto éxito con las chicas que no pensó en que alguna lo hubiese podido engañar nunca. Había estado ciega, pero al fin su venda se había caído de los ojos. Inuyasha se separó de ella por unos centímetros y sello el momento con un beso suave y lento, lleno de amor, dando a entender que los dos tenían un corazón que sanar, un corazón que renacería de sus cenizas para ser uno nuevo, lleno de fuerza.

Continuará………………………………………………………………….

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por esperar a mis tardías actualizaciones. No saben hasta que punto estoy agradecida.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

Daniithap-Cha: espero que sigas leyendo. Aunque tardo horrores en actualizar, yo no abandono mis historias, aunque tarde más o menos tiempos, jamás dejaré algo a medias. A mi no me gusta que me lo hagan, por lo tanto yo no lo haré. Un beso y gracias por leer.

Mikoto-sama: En este capi por lo que podrás ver los celos de Inu aumentarán considerablemente, je je je, la verdad es que me encanta poner celoso a Inu. Es casi de la única manera en la que expresa sus sentimientos.

Silvemy89: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…… espero que este capi te guste. Un besazo muy fuerte.

RefiraM: Espero que este capi te guste mas, no se, lo veo un poco mas interesante que el anterior. Un beso, espero leer tu comentario sobre este capi.

Niki-Sama: yo tampoco soy fan de Kikio, pero tengo que respetar los sentimientos de mis lectores. Espero que te guste este capi. Un beso.

-Krl´sS´MalfoY-: aquí tienes más. La personalidad de Kagome también me gusta mucho. Espero que este capi te guste. Un beso.

Dredor: Aquí tienes tu actualización, ya me comentarás en el curro. Espero que este capi te guste, pronto saldrá risketo ja ja ja…… No queda mucho, ya se lo que voy a hacer con el. Un beso, nos vemos.

Willnira: Gracias por molestarte, espero que este capi te guste, aunque está un poco fresa, pero bueno, hay violencia, je, me encanta la violencia……

Un beso.

Crina: espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores. A mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti, cuando me gusta una historia soy capaz de estar toda la noche leyendo, de echo soy muy impaciente con las actualizaciones, parece mentira ¿verdad¡¡Con lo que yo tardo!! Pero bueno, no puedo hacerlo mas rápido, soy una chica muy ocupada. Un beso y gracias.

InuxKag-titia88: hay a gente a la que no le gusta ver sufrir mucho a Kikio, intento que todos estén a gusto con la historia. Gracias por leer. Un beso.

FernandaIk26 y PaauLaa!:D: muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, la verdad es que significa mucho para mi. Espero que este capi os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Un besazo muy fuerte.

Setsuna17: no es que sea lo mas romántico del mundo, pero a mi este capi me gustó. Espero que a ti también. Un beso y gracias por leer


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

Inuyasha recostó a la pelinegra en la cama y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con las manos, se la sabía de memoria pero le gustaba hacerla un reconocimiento, por si algo había cambiado. Terminó de besar sus labios para empezar con su cuello y hombros, entre beso y beso se le escapaba uno que otro mordisquito que actuaba de forma excitante para Kagome. Su respiración era entrecortada, apenas podía tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, el peliblanco estaba siendo tan tierno y lo hacía tan despacito que la chica comenzaba a impacientarse, no es que no la gustara, pero ella era de naturaleza apasionada y con el ritmo tan pausado con el que el la llevaba comenzaba a desesperarse.

Kagome empujó a Inuyasha hacia un lado y ella se colocó encima de el a horcajadas, comenzó a hacer movimientos giratorios con su cadera rozando sus intimidades, con sus labios besaba el cuello del chico y capturaba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras masajeaba con sus manos su fornido pecho, con todo su cuerpo excitaba al peliblanco, no había ni una porción de su cuerpo que no se dedicara a darle placer a un ritmo un poco mas acelerado. Inuyasha metió la mano por la falda de la chica y acarició sus glúteos mientras hacía pequeñas succiones en el cuello de la pelinegra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pequeños gemidos por parte de los dos comenzaran a oírse, el ambiente empezaba a caldearse.

Los dos se quitaron la parte superior de la ropa y sus torsos desnudos empezaron a rozarse. El peliblanco no pudo aguantar más y terminó quitándole la falda a Kagome, esta entendiendo la indirecta hizo lo mismo con los pantalones del chico terminado los dos completamente desnudos y luchando encima de la cama por quien dominaría la situación. Ni una ni otro estaban dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer por lo que poco a poco lo que había comenzado como un acto tierno empezó a ponerse salvaje y apasionado.

Los dos estaban mas que estimulados por lo que Inuyasha introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Kagome y comenzó con un ritmo para nada pausado, la pasión lo dominaba ahora y solo podía dejarse llevar. Pronto los primeros orgasmos de la chica hicieron aparición, no sabía que ella era multiorgásmica hasta que intimó con Inuyasha, el hacia que todo su cuerpo se volviese sensible con solo un roce de su piel contra la suya, incuso con un beso conseguía excitarla. Cuando el chico no pudo mas explotó derramándose dentro de ella, no había problema ya que ella tomaba la píldora y no había problema en disfrutar el uno del otro al máximo.

Después de controlar la respiración los dos se metieron en la cama y durmieron abrazados toda la noche. Ya habría tiempo mañana para aclarar su situación. Jamás en su vida habían dormido tan placidamente, envueltos en tanta paz, ni siquiera soñaron nada.

La mañana llegó dando paso a un día soleado y cálido, parecía que el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Cuando el sol empezó a rozar sus cuerpos desnudos Inuyasha abrió sus preciosos ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz. Pensaba que había estado soñando pero al no reconocer donde se encontraba, empezó a inspeccionar la habitación, encontrando un cuerpo de mujer durmiendo a su lado. Al principio se asustó, pero cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba simplemente se acercó, la abrazó por la espalda y besó poco a poco sus hombros y cuello, ocasionando que el sueño placentero en el que estaba sumida la morena, terminara.

_Buenos días¿Qué tal has dormido?_ Preguntó Inuyasha a su pequeña niña

_Como nunca…… aunque aún quiero dormir más……_ contestaba Kagome haciendo un pequeño puchero en forma de reproche por haberla despertado

_Si quieres puedes dormir un poco más, yo me voy a duchar y me iré al colegio, Miroku y Koga tienen que estar preocupados por mi, no es normal que yo duerma fuera de mi habitación_. Decía el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama.

Kagome se acercó a el y se abrazó de la cintura, ahora el gesto de su cara era como el de una niña caprichosa a la que le estaban quitando su juguete.

_¿Por qué? Quédate conmigo, puedes llamar si quieres desde aquí para avisarles, no hace falta que te vayas. Anda……… pasemos el día juntos ¿quieres?_ Rogaba la pelinegra mientras rozaba su mejilla por la espalda del chico como si de una gatita mimosa se tratara.

¿Quién se negaría ante esa carita de ruego? Desde luego el no la podía negar nada, si ella quería que el se quedara, pues se quedaba, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese.

_Está bien, solo deja que llame a Miroku, el se encargará de avisar al resto, es como radio patio. Pero no nos podemos quedar todo el día durmiendo. Nos duchamos y comemos por ahí, luego si quieres vamos al lago a pasear en barca y por último te invito al cine ¿Vale? _Decía emocionado el chico

_¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo quiero estar todo el día durmiendo? Estar en la cama no quiere decir que estemos durmiendo. Además, tenemos que hablar, no se, hay que definir nuestra relación ¿no crees? _

_Tienes razón, pero como se te ocurra volver a rechazarme, te juro que te encierro en mi casa de la playa para que no me vuelvas a abandonar. Así te tendré solita para mí. _Amenazó Inuyasha.

_Ok, ok, entones eso…… ¿Qué significa?... ¿Lo nuestro va en serio? _Preguntó un poco dudosa la pelinegra

_Tu eres mi novia, quieras o no, yo no quiero una relación basada en libertades, te quiero egoístamente para mi solo, solo te comparto con tus amigas y porque es estrictamente necesario, porque si por mi fuera no serías de nadie mas que mía._ Contestó posesivamente el peliblanco.

Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a besarlo, era tan feliz, ya no tenía dudas sobre su amor, ahora solo se dejaría llevar, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, ella no podía vivir alejada de el.

En el colegio una morena de pelo corto estaba totalmente histérica, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando a las amigas de la andrajosa, piojosa y prostituta. Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, definitivamente tenía que ser mentira.

_¿Dices que Kagome e Inuyasha están juntos en el hotel? No me lo puedo creer, hasta que por fin se decidieron._ Comentaba animadamente Ayame mientras se metía un regaliz rojo a la boca, era su dulce favorito.

Todas sabían de sobra que Kikio estaba escuchando la conversación así que hablaban un poco más alto para que esta no se perdiera ningún detalle. Como las gustaba verla sufrir, es que era tan fácil………

_Si, me lo ha dicho Miroku, por lo visto Inuyasha le llamó desde la habitación para avisarle que hoy no van a aparecer por la escuela¡es fantástico! Ayer casi me creo que Inuyasha había vuelto con Kikio, que tonta, si se puede ver a distancia que esos dos no pegan ni con cola. La verdad es que les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. _Seguía medio gritando Sango.

Rin miraba a sus dos amigas sin enterarse de nada, después de todo ella no se había dado cuenta de la situación, así que no entendía porque ellas volvían a contarla lo mismo y encima a voces. ¿Se estarían volviendo locas?

Kagome decidió salir en su coche para dar una vuelta con Inuyasha, además quería contarle su pequeño secretito, bueno, el suyo y el de sus amigas. Al llegar a la entrada su coche la estaba esperando junto al empleado del hotel que lo había aparcado.

_Un coche espectacular señorita_. Comentó el chico al entregarla las llaves.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa de ya lo sabía y le hizo una señal al peliblanco para que se montara en el coche.

_Este coche me suena, pero ahora mismo no se de que. _Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo mientras pensaba de que le sonaba ese coche.

_No te preocupes, pronto lo vas a saber. _Murmuró la pelinegra mientras se dibujaba una sonrisilla traviesa.

La chica arrancó el motor de coche y pisó el acelerador para salir a todo gas por la carretera, ahora le enseñaría su pequeño secreto. El peliblanco iba con las uñas clavadas en los asientos de piel ya que no se esperaba esa forma de conducir. Poco a poco fue recordando de que le sonaba el coche, su mirada antes perdida en los recuerdos se clavó interrogante en la cara de satisfacción de la pelinegra.

Una curva tras otra iba pasando, la carrera estaba llena de giros vertiginosos que hacían al peliblanco soltar uno que otro gritito marica¿Qué forma de conducir era esa? Al fin La pelinegra decidió aparcar en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Inuyasha se bajó corriendo del coche y miró acusatoria mente a Kagome.

_Tú…… eras tú……_ Balbuceaba incrédulo mientras señalaba a la chica con un dedo el peliblanco

Kagome torció la cabeza un poco y se sonrojó mientras mordisqueaba una uña del dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Esto la daba un poco de vergüenza, el peliblanco sería una de las pocas personas que sabrían quien eran en realidad las dragones.

_Tranquilo, te explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, no te alteres…… es que no te lo podía contar…… y prométeme que tu tampoco se lo vas a contar a nadie, es un secreto. _Decía la pelinegra un poco preocupada por la reacción del chico.

Inuyasha no se quedó muy tranquilo, pero confiaría en ella. Un chico pelirrojo había visto a su eterno rival en las carreras de coches junto a una chica espectacular, eso no podía ser, ese idiota no podía estar con semejante mujer, el tenía entendido que andaba con una chica chillona con el pelo largo y moreno, no es que fuese fea pero comparada con la chica que ahora estaba al lado del peliblanco esta quedaba muy mal parada. ¿De donde había salido esa belleza oriental? Estaba claro apostaría con Inuyasha en la próxima carrera, esta vez no estarían en juego sus coches, si no esa mujer.

Miroku estaba en el departamento de mecánica mirando por Internet unas piezas nuevas para su coche cuando una castaña atravesó la puerta y se puso entre el ordenador y el.

_Necesito un favor, quiero que filtres la noticia de que las dragones están en el país por todo el mundo del motor. Queremos organizar una carrera de drifting y necesitamos que los seguidores intenten retarnos_. Informaba y ordenaba Sango.

_Pero Sango, estamos a unos días de nuestra carrera, si hiciese eso perderíamos fans, entiende que tenéis que esperar un poco o podéis apuntaros a esta carrera, si os atrevéis……_ Contestaba Miroku.

Sango se acercó a la oreja de su novio y susurró las palabras que el chico nunca esperaría.

_Vosotros lo habéis querido, luego no lloréis como nenas_. Sango era muy competitiva y agresiva en ese campo, estaba claro que Miroku no debía de haberla retado de esa manera.

El chico tragó fuertemente y vio como su supuesta dulce novia salía del taller, esto iba a ser divertido. Tenía que avisar a Koga, Sessomaru e Inuyasha para prepararse, ellos tenían que saber que las dragones competirían en la carrera del sábado, y si conducían como el creía, este año no serían ellos los ganadores.

En diferentes zonas del país un sonido que alertaba de un mensaje nuevo se escuchaba casi al mismo tiempo, poco después sucedía lo mismo en Japón, el contenido del mensaje decía:

_Las dragones están en Nueva York, competirán en la próxima carrera del sábado a las 20:00. Lugar de salida, estación Letonia, salida Parque Washington._

La noticia ya estaba dada, muchos japoneses compraron billetes de avión para llegar a tiempo para ver a sus reinas. Este era un acontecimiento real en toda regla, ellas conquistarían América.

Kagome aun no estaba enterada de que competía pero Inuyasha se encargó de contárselo.

_Niña, me temo que seremos rivales en la carrera del sábado_. Decía el peliblanco mirando intensamente a la pelinegra.

_¿Y eso? Yo no me apunté a ninguna carrera…… o eso creo_ Contestó Kagome

_Tu no, pero las dragones si…… lo siento pero no te dejaré ganar, es un motivo personal ganar esta carrera, mi enemigo estará allí para competir y no pienso perder_. Informó el peliblanco mirando con un brillo de superioridad a Kagome. Parece mentira que hace solo unos momentos dejara clavadas las uñas en el asiento y hubiese gritado como toda una niñita asustada.

_Ok, no te preocupes, no necesito que me dejes ganar para hacerlo. Entonces, vamos para el colegio, necesito hablar con mis chicas, hay que trabajar. _Contestó Kagome como toda una reina de su país mientras daba un beso en los labios a su chico. La antigua Kagome había vuelto, y ahora con mas fuerza que nunca. A una reina no se la desafía, ante una reina te humillas.

Continuará……………………………………………………………

Agradezco todo el apoyo, tanto a la gente que me deja reviews hasta la gente que no lo hace, sin ustedes esta pagina no sería posible, y sinceramente yo no escribiría.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Silvemy89, Takuya1717, Dredor, Daniithap-Chan, -Krl´sS´MalfoY-, PaauLaa!:D, Niky-Sama, FernandaIK26 y Willnira.**

Son las 3 de la mañana y mañana madrugo, por eso no dejo un agradecimiento mas persona, en el próximo lo haré. Muchas gracias, de verdad.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

Ok, Inuyasha no sabía lo que había echo, en todo el resto de la semana no pudo ver a su chica ya que esta se la pasaba todo el día metida entre filtros de potencia, amortiguadores, ruedas de competición, aceites especiales, frenos y piezas de motor. La echaba de menos pero Koga le había avisado de que no se dejara engatusar por ella, el amor y las carreras tenían que estar separados si querían conservar a sus novias. Sessomaru había apostado con Rin, si el ganaba, ella tenía que darle una oportunidad, y si ganaba ella, el la dejaría en paz, por lo tanto estaba mas que concentrado en los ajustes que necesitaba su motor. Miroku había preparado un dvd con todas las carreras en las que habían participado las dragones, ahora su máxima prioridad sería estudiarlas, ver sus fallos, algo que les sirviese para ganar. Ninguno apartó los ojos de la televisión, incluso Koga estaba pensando en plantarse, el no las llegaba ni a la suela del zapato¿Cómo tenían pensado estos idiotas ganarlas?

_Creo que el único punto débil que tienen es Kagome, si ella sale de la carrera las demás pierden la confianza. Tendríamos que atacar por ese lado¿hay alguna manera de sacarla de la carrera?_ Exponía Sessomaru fríamente.

_¡Oye! A que te refieres con sacarla de la carrera, no dejaré que la hagas nada. Hay que ganar limpiamente, no podemos jugársela, si se entera de esta conversación estoy seguro que nos mataría. Parece mentira que no la conozcas_. Contestaba el peliblanco mientras se levantaba del sillón como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

_¿Quieres perder ante tu novia¿Ante una mujer¿Inuyasha, eres tú¡¡Noooo…… me han cambiado a mi hermanito!! Devuélvemelo……_ Sessomaru tenía cogido de los brazos a Inuyasha y lo zarandeaba de un lado para otro como loco.

_Suéltame estúpido_ refunfuñaba Inuyasha mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano _no es que quiera perder, es solo que la victoria no me sabrá igual de dulce si hago trampas, si ganamos que sea por todas las de la ley, después de todo ellas son campeonas en la rama del drifting, pero en carreras de velocidad esta es su primera experiencia, no tenemos porque perder, nosotros somos los mejores._

_De todas formas algo tenemos que hacer, me metí en los ficheros de los organizadores de la carrera y tengo las rutas, este año son un poco más complicadas, tenemos que estudiar el terreno para poder acondicionar los coches. Dejemos de hablar de las chicas y concentrémonos en el trabajo, no conseguiremos nada metiéndonos con ellas mientras que ellas están trabajando en sus coches, y puedo asegurar que son espectaculares._ Miroku se movía de un lado a otro con la mano acariciando su barbilla, el había expiado a Sango y como resultado había podido ver los coches.

_Es cierto yo vi el de Kagome y es espectacular. Bien, pongámonos manos a la obra, hay mucho por hacer. Yo iré a estudiar el terreno, luego nos vemos, Miroku, tú sigue pidiendo las piezas necesarias. Ya veremos quien gana, hasta luego_. Inuyasha salió de la habitación muy deprisa, no había tiempo que perder.

Kagome seguía metida en el taller, había decidido rebajar el peso del coche sustituyendo algunas piezas algo pesadas por otras de aluminio, igual de resistentes pero con un peso considerablemente inferior. Las ruedas las cambio por otras mas blandas y mas gruesas, no quería que el coche se moviese. La suspensión la endureció un poco y cambio el volante por uno más pequeño y ergonómico. Casi todos los cambios estaban hechos. Ayame aun estaba intentando meterse en la página privada de los organizadores para poder ver las rutas para probar los coches y ver si tenían que hacerle algún retoque más. Sango se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que pedían muchos códigos de acceso que ellas no tenían, así que miraron a Kagome con cara de corderitos degollados, necesitaban ayuda.

_Kag, necesitamos ayuda, esta mierda no nos deja acceder a los archivos._ Ayame golpeaba el teclado como una loca psicópata.

_No te preocupes, todo tiene solución en esta vida menos la muerte. Déjame un segundo, voy a mirar un poco_. Kagome se sentó delante del ordenador y empezó a meter unos códigos extraños. Pasados unos minutos había conseguido llegar a los archivos e imprimir las rutas.

_Definitivamente no se que haríamos sin ti……_ Sango empezaba a dramatizar cogiendo de las manos a la pelinegra que la miraba con cara de póquer.

_Bien, es el momento de salir con los coches, llama a Akane, necesitamos que nos tome los tiempos, tenemos que empezar a practicar._ Kagome metió el bolso junto con los planos de la ruta en su coche y puso algo de música para hacer la espera más amena.

En los jardines del colegio se encontraba Akane junto a Bankotshu recostados en un árbol comiendo pipas. Ninguno de los dos entendía como los dos grupos se habían distanciado tanto por unas simples carreras. Después de todo para ellos no era tan importante.

_Bank, tenemos que hacer algo, a este paso terminarán dejándose, estoy casi segura que las chicas van a ganar y ellos no se lo van a tomar nada bien._ Akane estaba nerviosa por el futuro de sus amigas.

_Es cierto, e visto los videos en Internet y no me extraña que las llamen las reinas del drifting¡son espectaculares!_ Bankotshu también estaba muy preocupado por como les pegaría eso a su orgullo de machos.

En ese momento el móvil de Akane emitió un pequeño sonidito anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. La chica abrió la tapadera de su teléfono y pudo leer el mensaje que Sango la había mandado.

_Te necesitamos en cinco minutos en el aula de mecánica, tenemos que pedirte un favor, necesitamos de tu ayuda, por favor no tardes. Un beso wuarrilla._

Akane se despidió de su novio con un corto beso después de enseñarle el mensaje y salió disparada al encuentro de sus amigas. ¿Qué sería lo que necesitaban? Pasó por el pasillo principal y pudo ver salir a Inuyasha muy nervioso, como con prisa, algo estaba pasando. Dobló por la primera salida y después entro en la quinta sala, ahí estaban sus amigas, con unos coches increíbles, Kagome estaba manchada de aceite o algo así, y las demás estaban mirando los motores de esos maravillosos coches.

_Bien chicas, aquí me tenéis¿Qué necesitáis?_ Preguntó un poco dudosa la chica.

_Necesitamos que nos acompañes a estudiar el terreno para la competición de esta semana. ¿Nos podrías ayudar?_ Kagome no quería perder mas tiempo por lo que no se ando con rodeos.

_Pero yo no entiendo de esas cosas, no se en que podría ayudaros_. Ahora si que estaba confundida.

_Solo necesitamos que cronometres los tiempos y los anotes en un cuaderno, los coches tienen un número en la parte del maletero, mira_…… Kagome acompaño a Akane para que pudiese verlo…… _solo tienes que apuntar ese número y el tiempo que a tardado. Es fácil¿nos ayudas?_

_Está bien¿con quien voy?_ Preguntó ya mas calmada y en cierta parte animada.

_Con quien quieras, cualquiera de nosotras puede llevarte_. Intervino Rin en la conversación.

Las chicas salieron con sus coches rugiendo hacia su destino, tenían toda la tarde para estudiar el terreno y poder ver el nivel de dificultad que tenía. Primero lo recorrerían despacio para memorizarlo y después pondrían a prueba los motores y los neumáticos.

Al llegar empezaron con la rutina, primero despacio, un coche detrás de otro, después dejaron a Akane en la meta. Las chicas se pusieron en paralelo y empezó la adrenalina, los aceleradores iban pisados casi hasta el fondo, para ellas el trayecto era muy fácil, se habían enfrentado a carreteras peor asfaltadas, a carriles muy estrechos, incluso a curvas mucho mas cerradas. Lo sentían por los chicos pero esta carrera ya la tenían ganada.

Inuyasha pudo ver el nivel de las chicas, las había escuchado llegar y prefirió espiarlas para ver que tal se desenvolvían. La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada lo que veía, parecía que se conocían el terreno como la palma de su mano, hacían los giros en el momento indicado, frenaban a la distancia justa y la velocidad que alcanzaban era vertiginosa¿Cómo demonios iban a superar esto? Este sería su momento de retirarse, mañana vendría el a probar el terreno. En este momento sentía su ego demasiado pisoteado.

Kagome y sus amigas siguieron practicando para mejorar los tiempos, después de cinco vueltas decidieron volver al colegio y ver si podían pasar un rato con sus respectivos novios. Después de todo los tenían muy abandonados y el tema de la carrera no era tan importante como para no mimarlos un rato.

Al llegar a la escuela aparcaron los coches y subieron a la habitación para ducharse y arreglarse un poco, tampoco podían ir oliendo a gasolina y con la cara manchada de grasa. Kagome tenía ganas de ver a Inuyasha, no había podido hablar con el, después de todo, su relación se había formalizado hace poco y no podía desatenderlo tanto, había demasiada lagarta suelta por ese colegio.

Se puso una falda corta tableada de color negro, una camisa ajustada al cuerpo y las botas altas. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y el rostro se lo maquillo ligeramente, no la gustaba recargarse mucho, no necesitaba ocultar la cara detrás de una mascara de potingues, después de todo no era nada fea.

Al llegar a la habitación de su novio tocó la puerta para que la abrieran, espero unos segundos y al que esperaba ver apareció por la puerta con los ojos un poco apagados ¿Qué le pasaba¿Estaba enfermo?

_Inu¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálido_. Kagome entro sin preguntar y le tocó la frente, no estaba caliente por lo que descartó la enfermedad, entonces…… ¿Qué le pasaba?

_Estoy bien, Kagome, ahora no tengo ganas de estar con nadie, estoy muy cansado¿te importaría irte?_ Inuyasha tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, le costaba mirar a su novia, ahora se sentía muy poca cosa, una pulguita comparado con ella.

Kagome arrugo la frente, no entendía porque la hablaba con tanta frialdad¿estaba enfadado? Ella no recordaba haber echo nada para molestarlo, de echo ni siquiera lo había visto para hacer algo malo.

_¿A ti que te pasa? Mírame cuando te hablo…… ¿Se puede saber que narices e hecho yo ahora para que me hables como si fuese un perro?_ Kagome empezaba a impacientarse, el peliblanco no levantaba la vista del suelo¿era tonto o que?

_Entiende que estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza, todo el cuerpo en realidad, así que por favor, déjame solo_. Inuyasha se giró y se metió en la habitación dejando a una Kagome echando humo por las orejas.

Después de un rato salió de ese sitio, estaba confundida, cabreada, alucinada, herida…… ella se había arreglado para estar con el y el lo único que hizo fue tratarla mal…… pues que se fuera a la mierda, no iba a perder su día preguntándose que bicho le había picado a su novio; después de todo había dejado bien claro que no quería estar con ella.

Inuyasha se tumbó en su cama boca abajo y dejo que su mente se relajara, ahora no tenía fuerzas para verla, se sentía muy inferior a ella. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido aunque en una posición no muy cómoda.

Los días pasaron, Inuyasha y Kagome apenas se dirigían la palabra, todos habían notado que el chico ni siquiera miraba a Kagome y eso los tenía intranquilos. El día de la carrera había llegado, Miroku había conseguido decirle a Kagome el motivo del distanciamiento de Inuyasha, así que había decidido pasar por detrás suyo, el ganaría y ella volvería a estar bien con Inuyasha, después de todo esta carrera no era tan importante para ella, de echo se había apuntado para hacer de rabiar a su novio y para darle en las narices con la victoria.

Los pilotos estaban el la línea de salida haciendo rugir sus motores, Rin estaba muy segura de ganar a Sessomaru, después de todo su libertad estaba en juego, Sango no pensaba perder contra su novio, que se jodiese si después lloriqueaba por ser derrotado por una chica, Ayame no había dicho nada pero dejaría ganar a Koga para que el no se sintiese mal, después de todo era un chico, y para ellos el orgullo era algo muy importante.

Una rubia tetona estaba a unos metros de distancia, metió la mano dentro de su camisa y desabrochó su sujetador, después lo sacó y lo puso delante de ella con el brazo estirado. Las chicas hicieron un gesto repulsivo mientras que todos los chicos presentes babeaban. Cuando ella dejó caer su ropa interior de color azul celeste los coches salieron disparados. Kagome iba detrás de Inuyasha pisándole los talones, había decidido dejarse ganar pero eso no implicaba que se lo pondría fácil. Rin pasó como un rayo a Sessomaru y este pisó más el acelerador. Sango ya había llegado a la primera curva, y como practicante profesional del drifting, tiró del freno de mano a la vez que giraba el volante para tomar la curva a más velocidad, adelantando a Miroku en un espectáculo asombroso. Ayame hizo como si le fallara el coche y se retiró de la carrera, prefería ver como corrían sus amigas.

La pelirroja pudo ver como Kagome no estaba dando todo de si¿Qué sería lo que pasaba? El final de la carrera estaba por llegar, en ese momento el coche de Rin comenzó a perder velocidad solo, hasta que se quedó parada a un lado de la carretera, estupendo, había olvidado llenar el depósito, no sabía si pegarse un tiro o quemar el coche con ella dentro. Ahora tendría que salir con Sessomaru, menuda mierda.

El primero en llegar a la meta fue Inuyasha seguido de Kagome, después Sango y detrás de ella Miroku y por detrás de este, Sessomaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por último Koga, pasado un minuto aproximadamente llegaron el resto.

Al bajar del coche lo primero que recibió a Inuyasha fueron los labios de su novia felicitándolo por la victoria, no estaba muy convencido de haber ganado limpiamente pero el echo de que ella dejara su orgullo de lado para que el no se sintiese mal lo llenaba de felicidad. Realmente no se merecía a Kagome, ella estaba en otro nivel, uno al que milagrosamente había podido rozar con los dedos.

Al final se organizó una fiesta tremenda en la que las chicas participaron haciendo acrobacias con los coches, enseñaron su manejo en la rama del drifting y fueron el centro de atención junto a los ganadores.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban bailando muy juntos y provocativamente cuando fueron interrumpidos por un pelirrojo que quería bailar con la chica. La pelinegra lo miró de arriba abajo y pudo ver una chispa de mala leche en los ojos azules como el mismo cielo en pleno día. ¿Qué pretendía?

_Preciosa¿te gustaría bailar con alguien que merezca la pena?_ Preguntó poniéndose en todo el medio y dando la espalda a Inuyasha el pelirrojo

_Gracias pero es lo que hacía hasta que llegaste tu._ Contestó cortante Kagome, no la gustaba que despreciasen a Inuyasha y menos que interrumpiesen su momento a solas.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, le encantaba verla agresiva, y ese idiota no sabía donde se había metido, su chica tenía mucho carácter.

_Siempre se puede mejorar……_ el pelirrojo cogió de la cintura a Kagome y esta le pisó un pie con su tacón de aguja haciendo que este casi se tirara al suelo del dolor mientras gimoteaba como una niña.

_La próxima vez entérate a la primera, no me gusta repetir las cosas_. Kagome volvió con Inuyasha y siguieron a lo suyo. Realmente esa chica era peligrosa.

La noche pasó sin más interrupciones y lo pasaron en grande. Llegaron casi por la mañana al colegio. Justo cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se despedían, Kagome recibió un mensaje de texto.

_Hija, vuelves a Japón al terminar el semestre, tu padre necesita ayuda en la empresa, tenemos soplones y necesitamos a alguien de confianza para llevar el área de economía_.

Continuará………………………………………………………………….

Sin palabras. Simplemente la inspiración no llegaba, y cuando lo hacía estaba trabajando y no podía escribir.

Mil disculpas. Un beso para todos, en especial por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior a:

CarmenTaisho

-krl´sS´MlfoY-

Willnira

PaauLaa!:D

Inu-Diana

Dredor.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

Muy bien, no sabía si había leído bien, ¿Volvía a Japón? Imposible…… Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la miraba incrédulo, para el esto era una pesadilla, toda la alegría y felicidad que había podido sentir antes se había desvanecido al leer ese mensaje.

_Kag, rebélate, no me puedes dejar solo. Dile a tu padre que no quieres irte, dile que se encargue otro. Mírame……_ El peliblanco la tenía cogida de las manos y la miraba suplicante_…… Dime que no te vas a ir._

_Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso…… mi padre me necesita, no puedo darle la espalda cuando el futuro de su empresa está pendiente de un hilo. Tienes que entenderlo, te prometo venir a verte en vacaciones, pero me voy a tener que ir. _La pelinegra bajó la cabeza, ella no quería irse, pero esta vez no podría escapar de sus responsabilidades como parte de la familia

_Kagome, yo te quiero y es la primera vez que siento esto aquí dentro_. Inuyasha cogía la mano de la chica y se la ponía en el corazón mientras decía esto. _No voy a poder seguir mi vida normal si tú no estas en ella. ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás en mi vida e sentido esta dependencia hacia alguien._

_No me hagas esto mas difícil, disfrutemos mientras podamos, después estaremos mucho tiempo separados, pero te prometo que me conectaré al Messenger todos los días y vendré a verte en vacaciones…… por ahora tengo que solucionar ese problema, después quien sabe…… lo mismo vuelvo y esto resulta ser una pesadilla. Pero tienes que dejarme ir_. Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha del cuello y se pegó a el. Realmente ella no quería irse, rogaba para que el semestre no terminara nunca.

El peliblanco respondió al abrazo y aspiro el perfume del pelo de la chica, memorizaría cada olor, cada gesto, cada caricia en su memoria para no olvidarse de ningún detalle. La quería con locura y no sabía si soportaría que ella se fuese y lo olvidase. Para que ella no estuviera triste sería fuerte, ya tendría tiempo para abandonarse en una depresión cuando ella no estuviera.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, y cada noche hasta que llegara el día en el que tendrían que separarse. Alquilarían un apartamento mientras tanto ya que en colegio no los dejarían estar juntos. Decírselo a sus amigas fue duro, no quería obligarlas a irse con ella.

_Chicas, tengo una mala noticia de daros_. Inició la conversación la pelinegra.

_Dinos, ¿que pasa Kag? Inuyasha y tú estáis muy raros últimamente, estáis muy tristes aunque lo intentéis disimular._ Contestaba Rin.

_Al finalizar el semestre vuelvo a Japón, no creo que vuelva nunca mas a ver a Inuyasha, eso no se lo e querido decir a el, pero mi padre no me deja volver aquí. Me tendré que especializar en finanzas y economía en la universidad y quedarme en la empresa familiar. Inuyasha no lo acepta, quiere que me quede aquí y viva con el_. Kagome estaba muy triste, sus ojos no brillaban con ese toque de alegría con el que brillaban siempre.

_¿Y porque no lo haces? Habla con tu padre, que entienda que tienes que terminar tus estudios, que ya tienes una vida aquí, que el mundo de las finanzas no te gusta. Sabes que lo entenderá, solo se lo tienes que explicar_. A Sango se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_Si, Kag, Sango tiene razón, tu padre es comprensivo, explícaselo, seguro que te deja quedarte y vivir feliz junto a Inuyasha. El está muy cambiado, no habla, no discute con Koga. Sus amigos están realmente preocupados por el, parece que está ausente. No nos puedes dejar a todos aquí._ Ayame estaba medio tirándose de los pelos intentando entender la situación.

_Yo me voy contigo. Donde quiera que tú vayas yo voy también. Si vinimos aquí juntas, nos vamos jutas_. Rin cogió de la mano a Kagome intentando darle todo su apoyo.

_Apoyamos la moción._ Contestaron a dúo Ayame y Sango.

A Kagome se le saltaron las lágrimas, esas eran amigas y lo de mas es tontería. No podía dejar que ellas dejaran su vida, sus novios solo por ella. Esto lo tendría que arreglar ella sola. A parte de darle una sorpresita a Inuyasha.

_Ok chicas, voy a llamar a mi padre para ver que puedo hacer, mientras tanto vosotras tranquilas, y no le digáis nada a Inuyasha, si lo soluciono quiero que sea una sorpresa. Necesito vuestra ayuda en eso_. La pelinegra se giró sin esperar una contestación por parte de sus amigas ella sabía perfectamente que ellas la ayudarían, tenía plena confianza en ellas.

Koga estaba intentando pinchar a Inuyasha para que este reaccionara, no podía ver a su amigo tan abatido. Necesitaba pensar en algo, hasta ahora el había sido el único que había conseguido enfurecer en menos tiempo al peliblanco, pero ahora parecía inmune a sus picadas. Podría preguntar a Miroku, el siempre lo sabía todo, aunque fuese casi imposible de averiguar algo, Miroku tenía la respuesta. Se fue directo a buscarlo cuando escuchó una conversación entre las amigas de Kagome, por lo visto todas se volvían a Japón.

¿Coommmooo? No era posible, ellas no se podían ir, su Ayame no se podía ir, ¿Lo iba a dejar solo? No, no y no. Cogió su teléfono móvil y mando un mensaje en clave a sus amigos, tenían una reunión urgente.

Después de un rato esperando en su habitación apareció Sessomaru junto con Inuyasha y por último Miroku. Inuyasha seguía con la cabeza agachada y decaído.

_¿Para que nos has reunido?, espero que sea importante, estaba a punto de ir a recoger a Rin para dar una vuelta. Cuando por fin puedo salir con ella, tengo que abandonarla para venir a solucionar vuestros problemas._ Sessomaru estaba muy enfadado con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared.

_Creerme cuando os digo que este es un problema de todos, casi me da un ataque al enterarme_. Koga daba vueltas por toda la habitación, aun estaba medio traumatizado.

_Déjate de idioteces y suéltalo ya, no tengo tiempo para memerías. _Como siempre Sessomaru perdía la paciencia.

_No te parecerán memerías cuando te cuente, tu querida Rin junto con sus amigas vuelven a Japón, todas juntitas en amor y compañía, nos abandonan. ¿Entiendes eso? Nos dejan solos para volver a Japón_. Koga ya estaba histérico.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, en cada una de las caras de los presentes había una similitud, miedo. Miedo a estar solos, miedo a no tenerlas cerca, miedo a perderlas…… su vida giraba en torno a ellas, eran su primer y único amor.

_Ha sido decisión suya, y tenemos que respetarla. Si así lo han decidido no podemos hacer nada_. Fue Inuyasha el que rompió el hielo mientras con la mirada ausente abandonaba la habitación, quería estar solo, después de todo tendría que acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. Si Kagome no estaba con el, el no quería estar con nadie.

_Me extraña de ti que la dejes ir sin mas, se supone que estas enamorado de ella, yo te e visto hacer verdaderas locuras con chicas que apenas te interesaban, y ahora te rindes tan fácilmente ante un pequeño obstáculo. No pensé nunca que podría llamarte cagon_. Miroku se levantó de la cama y salió por delante del peliblanco, tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con su novia.

La mirada de Inuyasha no reflejaba ninguna emoción desde el momento en el que asumió su derrota pero una pequeña chispa se había encendido en el, el deseo de que Kagome no se fuera, de que no la perdiera. Pero ¿Qué iba ha hacer el? Si su padre la obligaba y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse el no la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, era la mujer mas testaruda que había conocido.

Entre los amigos se miraron sin saber que hacer, ninguno quería que ellas se fueran.

_Si esa pequeña lagartija se cree que se va a escapar de mi lo lleva claro. Ahora que conseguí tener una cita con ella no se va a escapar, faltaría más._ Sessomaru salió de la habitación dispuesto a raptar a Rin si era necesario, había luchado mucho para que ella lo aceptara y no se daría por vencido justo antes de llegar a la meta.

Rin estaba sola en la entrada del colegio sentada en unas escaleras pensando en las vueltas que daba la vida, aunque una cosa buena había sacado no tendría que quedar con Sessomaru. Al final su apuesta quedaría anulada.

Sessomaru llegó por detrás la tapo la boca con cinta americana y la amarró los pies y las manos, la cargó como a un saco de patatas y la metió en la parte de atrás de su coche, si, definitivamente había decidido raptarla con todas las letras de la palabra. Rin intentaba retorcerse para poder soltarse pero era casi imposible, la había sujetado muy bien. Después de un rato el coche había parado.

El chico la sacó del coche sin ninguna delicadeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con un rostro furioso.

_Muy bien, pequeña lagartija, ¿pensabas escaparte de mí? Pues estas muy equivocada, nadie huye de mi y sale bien parado, tu y yo vamos a tener la cita antes de tiempo, quieras o no. Y me importa una mierda si estas conforme o no_. Sessomaru estaba muy enfadado.

Rin lo miraba a los ojos, no se podía creer que ese salvaje la hubiese raptado sin ningún miramiento, si se pensaba que esto iba a ser fácil para el lo llevaba claro, ella no era nadie fácil. Solo por haberla raptado la pagaría muy caro.

Sessomaru decidió quitarle la cinta de la boca para que pudiesen hablar, después de todo parecía más calmada. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

_Imbecil, estúpido, engreído, cacho de mierda con patas ¿Qué te has creído para raptarme así? ¿Qué coño se te pasa por la cabeza? Ya sabía yo que no tenía que acercarme a ti……_ Soltó Rin mientras le pegaba una patada en la espinilla. Estaba muy enfadada, muy pero que muy enfadada.

_¿Has terminado ya? Eres una caprichosa. Se de sobra que te gusto, no se porque narices tienes que negarlo, no te cuesta ningún trabajo admitirlo, joder esto es exasperante_. Sessomaru se sobaba la pierna mientras gruñía de dolor.

La verdad es que si le gustaba pero no podía dejarse llevar, solo una vez se había enamorado y resultó ser un capullo de mierda. Si se dejaba llevar otra vez corría el riesgo de que la hicieran daño. Y estaba casi segura que si se dejaba llevar terminaría irremediablemente enamorada de este chico, por eso no lo podía permitir, aunque se muriese de ganas por estar con el.

_Bien, solo hay una forma de saberlo_. Sessomaru se acercó lentamente a los labios de Rin y los capturó suavemente, poco a poco la chica fue respondiendo y lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello. El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco, los dos deseaban ese beso y lo demostraban. Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, después de todo todos necesitamos respirar para seguir viviendo.

_Solo prométeme una cosa…… que no te convertirás en un capullo de mierda de la noche a la mañana, que siempre serás así conmigo, que no me harás daño_. Rin lo miraba a los ojos suplicante mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa del chico

Te lo prometo y además te lo demostraré día a día. Pero tu tienes que prometerme otra cosa…… que no te irás con Kagome, que te quedarás aquí junto a mi. Ahora no podría vivir sin ti. Contestó Sessomaru mientras se fundían en otro beso.

Kagome estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono, tenía que convencerlo para así poder volver en cuanto todo estuviese solucionado, ella seguiría con el trabajo vía Internet, para poder ayudar a su familia a distancia y así no separarse de Inuyasha. Su padre no le prometía nada pero al menos no se había cerrado a su propuesta. Esa misma tarde ella se iría a Japón, nadie sabía que sería así, todos esperaban que se fuese el domingo, pero había decidido adelantar el viaje para estar de vuelta el lunes o el martes. Salió a escondidas de la escuela y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Al sentarse en el sillón del avión mandó un mensaje a sus amigas avisándolas de su partida, así se evitaría emotivas despedidas. Quien sabe si volvería.

Sango estaba junto a Miroku e Inuyasha cuando recibió el mensaje, se puso pálida como el papel e Inuyasha la quitó el móvil para ver que la había puesto tan mal, cuando terminó de leerlo se quedó en blanco, quieto como una estatua, el teléfono se deslizó entre sus manos y lo dejó caer, en ese momento se quería morir, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido, Kagome se había ido, lo había dejado solo, y como dolía.

Al llegar a su destino la pelinegra se dirigió a la empresa de su padre, cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría. El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, ya lo tenía todo arreglado y terminado, incluso le había dado tiempo a convencer a su padre de volver a la escuela y seguir trabajando para el a distancia, sería duro, pero todo lo hacía por Inuyasha, el había conseguido que volviese a amar y por eso se merecía todo su esfuerzo.

Situ y sus amigos habían vuelto a Japón, después de todo el intercambio había terminado. Se había organizado una fiesta en el gimnasio, había un escenario y una pista de baile, a los extremos había colocado unas barras con comida y refrescos ya que al ser un colegio no los dejaban consumir alcohol.

Inuyasha seguía encerrado en su habitación, no había salido desde que Kagome había abandonado el país, no tenía fuerzas para seguir su vida si Kagome no estaba en ella.

La pelinegra había contactado con los organizadores de la fiesta para hacer una entrada estelar. Quería dar una sorpresa a todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo a su querido peliblanco.

Koga había convencido a Inuyasha para ir a la fiesta, después de todo necesitaba que se despejara, lo que no sabía era que estaba ayudando a la pelinegra en su plan.

Estaban todos bailando menos Inuyasha, el estaba demasiado triste como para disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que la quería, de hasta que punto la quería, no podía vivir sin ella. Esa misma tarde había decidido ir a Japón, si tenía que cambiar su mundo entero por ella lo haría.

Una música empezó a oírse por todo el gimnasio y en el centro del escenario apareció la silueta de una mujer que captó la mirada de todo el mundo. Inuyasha seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida para el lo sacó de ellos.

_Te comeré a besos a ti,_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más_

En ese momento la luz iluminó todo el escenario dejando ver a la chica que estaba sobre el escenario cantando y bailando.

_Yo soy el lobo feroz_

_No me chupo el dedo_

_No vivo en la luna_

_No, yo no vengo de Orión_

_De otra constelación_

_Mi orbita es la tuya_

_Y no se apaga el fuego si te vas_

_Y yo busco el peligro y nada, nada más_

_Te comeré a besos a ti _

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí _

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más_

_No, no estoy loca de amor _

_No me ciega el sol ni tu piel desnuda_

_No sentirás el dolor_

_Apunto al corazón_

_Busco tu locura_

_Y no se apaga el fuego si te vas_

_Y yo busco el peligro y nada, nada mas_

_Te comeré a besos a ti _

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más._

Poco a poco la música terminó e Inuyasha se subió al escenario y besó apasionadamente a Kagome, jamás en la vida volvería a separarse de ella. Y así pasó, nunca jamás en la vida se separaron. Su vida la pasaron entre pura felicidad.

Fin……………………………………………………………………………

Millones de gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia necesaria para esperar mis actualizaciones. Tengo en mente otra historia que escribiré con un amigo, pero hasta que no esté terminada no la publicaré.

Espero que el final no os decepcione. No voy a poner epilogo porque esta historia para mi está bien así.

Un beso para todos.


End file.
